


The Gardens of the Emperor

by Malignant_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient and Noble Houses, Assassination attempts, Babies!, Bearers, Concubines, Dumbledore Bashing, Emperor Tom, Ginny Bashing, Harry is a Black, Hermione Bashing, Immortality, Inner Circle - Freeform, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lord Slytherin, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Muggles, Multi, Nobility, Non Graphic Child Birth, Parseltongue, Random OC's - Freeform, Ron Bashing, Seer!Luna, Slytherin!Harry, Trials, Weddings, Wiccan Wedding Vows, consort, courts, murder attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malignant_Kitten/pseuds/Malignant_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor was tired. After 1000 years of concubines he finally wanted something more. He wanted someone to last, to live the ages with him. He needed a Consort.</p><p>(There will be a rewrite for this story but it won't be forthcoming until later in 2017.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> First chapter for a new fic!  
> Leave comments for mistakes or ideas!  
> *kisses*  
> (Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This work of fiction doesn't make any money or is it the intention of the author to infringe on anyone's rights.)

(October)

The Emperor had been the leader of the Magical and Non Magical world for longer than living memory.

For over one thousand years he had ruled.

And the earth had only known peace.

The individual countries were still that, individual. But the borders between them didn't exist anymore. The countries and leaders were united now. And those same leaders were simply Governor's. Seeing to the everyday but still answering to the Emperor.

The Emperor's Palace was in what was commonly called Scotland but it and the British isles were referred to as Avalon formally. The territories of the world still used their old names but had more formal ones given to them by the Emperor.

The Emperor was immortal, or rumored to be so.

You'd have to be, to live over a thousand years. And apparently he had decided he wanted a consort.

Or empress, but many speculated that the emperor wouldn't have his spouse crowned beside him.

The man had been fine with his concubines until then. So it was a common thought that he only wanted to marry to produce an heir. And lovely his concubines may be, but none of them were consort material.

So that was how Harry found himself seated on a black and gold cushion surrounded by other young eligible nobles from around the world vying for the emperor's attention.

Or as his full title stated Hadrian Sirius James, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black and Peverell, and Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

He didn't really want anything to do with any of this, but his sire Sirius Orion Black was a prominent member of the Emperor's Court and Council. So it would be seen as an insult by his father if he wasn't offered like a lamb for slaughter. It didn't help that he was his father’s only son and heir and if for some reason he was chosen his father would need to remarry and have more children.

His father had been in a three way bonding with his bearer James Charlus Potter-Black and his mother Lillian Rose Potter-Black née Evans. He may not be biologically kin to her but the sharing of family magics before he was born had gifted him with her eyes.

He too was a bearer like his father James, so he was eligible to be the Emperor's consort.

There had been much fuss about if he should be the heir amongst his sire’s family. But as the lord's only son, bearer status notwithstanding, he was the heir. Though that may not last long, if he was chosen of course.

Harry tried to focus on what was going on around him but it was very boring. Well as boring a the Palace of the Emperor could be, but not everyone had arrived yet.

And others were being told to leave because they didn't meet the set requirements. When the call had first gone out everybody had flocked to offer their name for consideration. Even those that didn't even qualify.

The qualifications were that someone had to be magical, have a good pedigree or be magically powerful enough for that to not matter and they must be between the ages of 17 and 30. Many had ignored those rules and had entered anyway not caring apparently that they didn't have a chance of being picked.

Harry had just turned seventeen himself, so his father had decided that instead of presenting Harry to the Court he would instead present him to the Emperor through this sham of a matchmaking service.

He also hadn't claimed the Potter Lordship yet. If he was chosen he wasn't sure if the Emperor would let him claim his Lordship, or order him to be Regent for whatever Heir came along.

Harry had known when his father had told him that he'd get at least this far. To the initial Meeting with the Emperor. But he truthfully didn't expect to go any further. He knew he was lovely but there were many others more beautiful than him. Not to mention there were actual princesses and princes in the crowd. Of their individual Governing families of course, none of them were part of the Royal family which consisted of just the Emperor.

Harry wasn't vain but he knew he could turn some heads. He was petite, like most bearers, with pale skin and curly, black hair that tickled his hips. He had his mother's emerald green eyes that he would admit were mesmerizing but he could see five other people around him who were lovelier than him.

He only knew one person personally, his best friend Lady Luna Lovegood. There were some others of his age group and others that he recognized from school.

Everyone was dressed in their house colors made of the best materials. Harry quite liked his robes. Well it was really a dress but bearers called them robes to save their dignities. Harry had never really cared, he'd always found them so comfortable and freeing.

His were black with green and gold accenting. He had a gold band of acromantula silk around his chest with a few layers of black silk falling from that in a very billowy shape around him. It didn't do much for his figure but looked very good. Another set of silk was around his shoulders that made his long sleeves that almost dragged the ground. The edges had green and gold thread making lovely flower designs. He was wearing a net-like hair piece made of gold and emeralds, and his necklace was a large collar dripping with gold and emeralds.

From his angle he could see that Luna's dress was a pale blue and silver with a matching pillow.

Her family's house colors he knew.

The style they were wearing was the favorite of the court at the moment.

His pillow was black with gold trim and behind him was another floating pillow that served as a back rest. He was kneeling primly with his hands in his lap and he was so thankful the pillow was enchanted so his legs didn't fall asleep.

The others were finally getting settled, so he looked around the room they were in. The room was very large and made with black marble and copious amounts of gold leaf. It was the throne room of the Emperor where most of the court sessions were held.

'A little too much gold leaf in my opinion.' But Harry had always thought their own manors and estates were to opulent.

Everyone was sat neatly in rows in front of the throne, waiting for the emperor to make an appearance. After the ones who didn't qualify had been culled from the hopefuls, only about 200 people qualified to be the Emperor's consort.

Harry didn't really know what would happen next but he couldn't help but giggle at some of the clothes he could see around the room. One young woman was dressed like the English queens of old, high collar and everything. He was pretty sure she was wearing a corset too. Some others were just as prudishly dressed or their clothes were so skimpy they'd be better off wearing nothing.

A trumpet sounded from the side door and everyone turned to look as the emperor and his entourage arrived. The Emperor was a tall man in rather plain black robes with only a silver crown on his head to mark his rank.

The emperor apparently wasn't fond of gold and preferred silver.

He's a very attractive man at least.

And he was, very tall with an aristocratic face. Pale blue eyes seared out of his face leaving those in the room feeling cold. Black, rather short hair was styled neatly on his head under his crown. But his looks didn't have anything on his magic.

'By the gods his magic.' It was addictive in its dark allure as it filled the room. Many were gasping and panting from the feeling. Harry had a bit more control than that and only a shiver gave away what he was feeling.

“Presenting his Majesty, the Emperor Marvolo Slytherin, Lord of Magic and High Ruler of the Earth.” Was announced by who Harry was sure was Lord Lucius Malfoy, the Emperor's right hand man.

All the kneeling hopefuls bowed from their pillows, bringing their hands before them and pressing their foreheads to their hands. All were expected to bow like this to the emperor even his own Court. Many of the foreign hopefuls had had to be trained on how to properly bow to the emperor. Quite a few had thrown a fit at having to kneel much to Harry's amusement.

“Good evening everyone,” The Emperor started while standing before his throne, “right now we will go through you all one by one to test your magical strength. Only those in the top twenty will stay to be considered for my Consort. Be aware that any attempt at cheating will be grounds for immediate expulsion.”

'Wow. He's got a nice voice.' Harry had to exert his occlumency shields to stop his shivering.

The next half an hour was rather boring as the emperor sorted through all the men and women there to win his hand. Harry was in the fifth row while Luna was behind him in the sixth. He knew it would take them some time to get through everyone.

To pass the time he focused on those around him to assuage his boredom. Some of the pillows displayed looked like thrones almost. While others looked like simple floor mats. One young women he noticed was wearing a mundane business suit.

'She honestly doesn't expect to snag the emperor while wearing a muggle suit?!' Harry thought derisively.

She wasn't very attractive either. Now that he thought about it he was pretty sure he recognized her as someone he went to school with. The angle was rather awkward but he was sure she was Hermione Granger. The rather outspoken Muggleborn who'd earned the scorn of all four houses. She'd been rather vocal about her own superiority, saying purebloods were obsolete and weak minded.

'She won't get far in this little competition. Because one of the main things the emperor supported was the purebloods. He wasn't about to have a wife who was against his own agenda.'

A commotion caught Harry's attention away from the know-it-all Muggleborn. It was the princess he had noticed earlier that needed to loosen her corset.

“Princess Rosalina, it is proper to kneel and bow to his Majesty, the Emperor. A curtsy isn't enough for him.” Lord Malfoy exclaimed in affront.

“I am just as royal as his Majesty the Emperor. I'm sure he's alright with me not kneeling on the floor.” Princess Rosalina, apparently, simpered rather unattractively to the emperor. He looked rather amused by everything before he made a motion to one of the guards in the room.

“Remove her.”

“What?!! I am a princess! I refuse to be treated this way! My father!...” Her voice trailed off as she was dragged from the room.

'Who doesn't kneel to their emperor, really?'

It isn't long before the emperor and his entourage arrive at Harry. He's quick to gracefully rise from his pillow to kneel and bow before the emperor for the correct amount of time before he stands again.

“This is Hadrian Sirius James, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black and Peverell, your Majesty. He is also the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.”

“Sirius’ son?” The Emperor asked Harry.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Harry answered quietly. He kept his gaze on the man's chest being sure not to look him in the eye without permission.

“Hmmm. Test his magic.” Lord Malfoy came forward at the order with his wand out and quickly casted the diagnostic spell that would reveal how strong someone's magic was.

A glowing ball quickly appeared, glowing a very bright, vibrant shade of green. Harry already knew what color would come up. The brighter the green came up the more powerful you were. Most witches and wizards were actually an orange color which would lighten to green the more powerful you were and darken to brown then red the weaker you were. It was a way to check what ones magic levels were, or if they were magically exhausted or not.

“Congratulations Heir Black, you are the most powerful hopeful yet.” The Emperor looked very pleased with this knowledge, looking Harry up and down before he moved on. Harry was sure he was blushing as he resumed his seat. He'd known he was powerful but it had never really sunk in how much until now

He was sure he could feel the glares of the others around him.

The testing went on for another hour before they finished. The emperor made his way back to the front and sat on his throne before gesturing for Lord Malfoy to speak.

“If I call your name please stay seated. If I don't call your name please make your way out of the throne room as you have not been chosen.” He then started to call out a list of twenty names that had been chosen.

Harry noticed some European princess was chosen as well as some Asian nobles. Then he heard a name he had not expected.

“Hermione Granger.”

There was immediately an outcry because she was the only Muggleborn chosen so far. The emperor's magic soaked the room again causing everyone to fall silent.

The names went on again before he heard two more names he knew.

“Luna Lovegood.”

“Draco Malfoy.”

'What, the ferret isn't a bearer? He must have gotten there because of his father.' He wouldn't last long because Harry was almost one hundred percent positive that he wasn't one.

Malfoy had bullied him and Luna relentlessly in school. All because Harry was the Black Heir over him and Luna was bullied by almost everyone for her oddness. Which Harry knew the reason for.

He wasn't surprised when, “Hadrian Peverell-Potter-Black.” was called out. He'd known the moment he'd captured the Emperor's attention that his name would be on the list.

“Ginerva Weasley.”

'Ugh what is that bitch doing here?' The Weaslette had been obsessed with him for years. She'd thrown the biggest tantrum in their third year when his bearer test came back positive and got out of the public. His father had been very sure that he'd be a bearer like his father James, because of his sleeker build and beauty.

Ginevra had the delusion that she was the next Lady Potter. Even though before that he'd made no effort to hide the fact that he liked men. And they still didn't know how the information had gotten out.

There also hadn't been a Lady Potter since his grandmother Lady Dorea Potter née Black, Lily hadn't been because it'd been a three way bonding. At least that's how it was explained to him.

“Ronald Weasley.”

Harry was sure he would have done a spit take right there.

'How many non bearers are they going to let in to this?' Because neither the ferret or Weasel have the look of a bearer to them. Both were too tall and broad and neither had the androgynous looks that was common to bearers.

The names finally ended and a lot of shuffling happened for a few minutes as the others left. A few had to be dragged out by that guards, screaming their heads off before someone silenced them. Before long only nineteen pillows and one mat was left. Their pillows slowly started to slide across the floor until they were again in neat rows closer to the emperor. It didn't escape Harry's notice that he was at the front, right in the middle.

He notice Granger was right behind him and looked to be fuming. He wondered if she knew why her mat was so thin and rather drab. The pillows once sat on took on the characteristics of the family magic of the one sitting on them. A Muggleborn didn't have family magic unless they married into an Olde Family. That's why some of the other royals pillows looked rather grand but weren't as high or as plump as Harry's pillow. It just showed that his family magics were more powerful than theirs. Or older.

The Emperor's throne was rather spectacular itself, made of huge intertwined basilisks. Other snakes made up the more delicate ornamentation. It was all carved out of obsidian glass and looked flawless.

'Well it would be flawless it was probably made with magic.'

“Now comes the next test, it will be for virginity,” there's a some surprised sounds from some of the others. “and the other will check for high fertility. If you don't pass both tests you will be asked to leave.”

'Did they really expect the emperor to want used goods? And of course he wants his spouse to have high fertility, he wants kids.' Harry thought derisively though his face showed none of his thoughts. The Emperor smirked down at him as if he'd heard his thought. Harry blushed rather hotly before tightening his shields.

He knew he would pass both tests so he wasn't worried. His father had immediately put numerous chastity protection spells on him when it had been found he was indeed a bearer. He'd been fine with it as he didn't have any plans on having sex until he was married. And he'd had his fertility tested when he was fifteen on his father's request so he knew his was quite high as well.

The spells were casted down the rows and Harry was quickly tested and passed before they moved on. Both Malfoy and the Weasel were dismissed for their non bearer status.

'Knew it!'

Luna passed with flying colors like he knew she would. It was when the Weaslette passed that he had to contain a scoff. She was one of the biggest sluts of the school. How she had tricked the test was anyone's guess, but she would have to be commended on it.

And the Weasleys were known for their fertility. Having seven kids kind of advertised it.

Twelve people were sent packing, leaving only eight left. Granger had passed as well though her fertility was only slightly above average.

'I'm sure that stuck in her craw.'

Of the eight left it was Harry, Luna, Granger, the Weaslette, and four others that Harry wasn't familiar with. He was sure one was some European Princess and another was an Asian one. Though he couldn't tell their nationalities off the top of his head. The last two were some rich North American purebloods.

They were all introduced to each other before they were escorted to dinner. The princesses were Anastasia Von Habsburg of Austria and China of China. And yes he did have a giggle at her name when she was introduced. Her full name was China Qing.

The other two bearers were Alexander Bell and Eric Tavius. Both were from rich American pureblood families. Though judging from their pillows not very old ones. Bell didn't look much like a bearer himself, he was short but he must have a short man's complex because he was way too buff for someone his size. He wasn't attractive at all.

Harry soon found himself seated to the emperors left with Luna across from him. The Austrian princess was next to him and he was pretty sure she was going to to stab him with her fork.

“Congratulations for making it this far. The next week will be spent having dates with each of you to gauge our compatibility. After dinner you will be escorted to your rooms.” The emperor left soon after that, having only eaten a few bites of food.

The hostility immediately escalated with his departure.

“None of you deserve to be in his presence let alone his bed.” China, the Chinese princess, he's going to keep giggling about that, said with a pinched expression on her face. She didn't look near as lovely with those wrinkles.

“You forget that our families have been members of his court and of the nobility since before the emperor became the Emperor. So really we deserve it more than you.” Harry retorted gesturing between himself and Luna. Luna was staring off into space while spooning pudding into her mouth.

“What? Some half-wit,” China makes a rude gesture towards Luna, “and some halfling bearer. Leave the child birthing to the women not you disgusting half breeds.”

Ah, she's one of those types. There were always some women who resented bearers. Especially among the non magicals, a pregnant bearer was stoned to death in a muggle community about thirty years ago. The emperor had had all the adults involved stoned themselves to atone for their crimes.

Suffice to say the laws protecting magicals from non magicals were upped after that.

Eric Tavius puffed up after that, and Harry tuned out of the resulting screaming match. He had no want to argue about who was more worthy, he just wanted to go to his rooms, bathe, then go to sleep. It had been a long day.

Dinner ends while they're still yelling and they have to be separated before they were each escorted to their rooms.

Harry is suitably impressed with his suite. It's in the guest wing of the palace which is absolutely huge. His bedroom is decorated in soothing greens and silvers and the furniture was all dark wood with intricate carvings. The sitting room outside was done in creams, as was his large bathroom.

He spends a good thirty minutes just soaking in the bath before he gets out and gets dressed. Their clothes and personal items had been put away by the house elves after the final tests were done. He dressed himself in a white silk chemise before cocooning himself in the thick duvets on his bed.

'I wonder what we'll be doing tomorrow.'

——————————————————————————————————

The next day while Anastasia was on her date with the emperor the others were given a tour of the palace and the gardens. The Gardens of the Emperor’s palace were a wonder of the world.

While they were enjoying themselves outside the Emperor Marvolo Slytherin was trying not to tear his hair out.

'Or Crucio this bitch.'

He didn't know how someone could be so self absorbed and he was a thousand years old. He'd seen some self absorbed princesses who thought they could seduce him into their beds.

He was starting to wonder why he'd set up this farce but then he remembered the boredom he'd felt the last time he'd visited his Pleasure Gardens.

It'd been over four months since then and two since he gotten it into his head to take a consort. He can't rightly remember how he'd gotten the thought. A month ago he'd opened the Concubines Quarters to those of his Court who wished to partake of their bodies, though he'd made sure to have rules put into place so they couldn't be forced.

It was women like this Anastasia that had caused his boredom. And young men like Hadrian that caused his excitement.

He was tired of having a different bed partner a night, he wanted someone lasting who would last the centuries with him.

“Are you listening your Majesty? I was just saying how barbaric it is to make lady's such as myself kneel like a common whore in the dirt. I mean really, you won't make your future empress kneel before you will you?” She simpers, her accent making it hard to understand her.

'Was this bitch serious?'

“No Princess Anastasia I will not make my spouse kneel before me,” 'At least not in public.' “but it's looking very unlikely it will be you.” He says before leaving.

He'd rather get some work done then waste his time with a money grubbing harlot.

——————

Alexander Bell was a bearer with a chip on his shoulder. He did not want to bear someone's children and he didn't have a maternal bone in his body.

From his background check he knew the man wasn't attracted to other men at all. And he was in a serious relationship with a woman he was still engaged too.

Their date together was spent in almost complete silence and Marvolo cut it shorter than Anastasia’s.

Princess China of China’s date was spent with Marvolo again trying not to Crucio his date. Or snort at her name.

“I really don't understand your allowance of having those half breed bearers into the palace. They're a disgust to Wizarding kind everywhere, you know my father took one as his lover. Myself and my mother had the pretty thing and it's bastard child assassinated, father was ever so sad. And mother comforted him and was soon pregnant with my younger brother.”

Marvolo had to stop himself from staring at her.

'Did she really just confess a murder to me?'

“Princess China some of the greatest people I have known were bearers and you have just confessed to murder to your Emperor.” He stands before he continues.

“I will be contacting your father and informing him of what I learned today.”

“But your Majesty! Please! Wait?” She had stood to run after him but he left quickly. He didn't want to stay and listen to her hysterics.

——————

The Muggleborn was at least mildly more interesting. But he again wanted to Crucio her.

'I should stick to men if this is the reaction I'll have to every one.'

“Really your Majesty, you must think this pureblood nonsense is simply to keep the poor poor and the rich rich.”

“No Miss Granger, I don't. If you had looked any further than the surface you would find a much richer culture than money. Didn't you notice the thinness of your seat in the throne room. The reason for that is because you are lacking Miss Granger.”

“Lacking?! In what way am I lacking your Majesty? I was the valedictorian of my class and I have been offered numerous job opportunities.”

“You lack, Miss Granger, in family magic. It may not seem significant to you but it means very much to Olde Families. When entering into a marriage Miss Granger you have nothing to offer your husband. Marriages between purebloods strengthen the family magics, while the introduction of muggleborns weakens it.”

He was amused by her flabbergasted expression. She really didn't have any chance of being his consort, he'd only allowed her in to appease the Muggleborn lovers on his Council.

“Take the Black Heir for instance. Hadrian was born to Lord Potter as the bearer and Lord Black as the sire. The Muggleborn Lilian Evans wasn't added to their marriage until after their bonding. It was done to protect the family magic and to protect the then unborn Hadrian from the weakening that would have happened should they have bonded all at once. And even then it was only a simple contract not the full magical marriages done between purebloods. If I remember, Sirius had said that she was only brought in as a chance surrogate as James fertility hadn't been that high. Why they didn't have a One Child Contract with her I don't know.”

Marvolo paused in his speech to take a drink and to enjoy her expression.

“So you see Miss Granger, there is a lot the families will do to protect their magic.”

“But then why am I in the top eight if you never had any intention of picking me…” She trailed off looking like she'd start crying.

'Ugh more hysterics.'

“Now that is the question isn't it? Miss Granger.” He took his leave after that. He couldn't wait to make his choice so he could get rid of the know-it-all and the others.

—————

He was so tired of these dates. He'd only done four and he was already ready to call it quits. Not much had happened with Lady Luna besides her skipping around him in the garden. And cryptically stating that he'd find his consort soon and to not give up hope. He'd been rather amazed by what at she had said after that.

“I'm a Seer you know.”

“What??” Never let it be said that an Emperor spluttered but he just got pretty close.

“Yes I am your Majesty. So I know I'm not the one for you. But I would like to stay on as the Court Seer if I could, Sir. Your consort will need my assistance while living here as well.”

He been in a daze after that little bombshell that he didn't even notice her leaving. He was rather looking forward to his next date.

——————

He was almost nervous the next day as he strolled through his gardens with the lovely Hadrian on his arm.

Hadrian had been the only one of the hopefuls to really catch his eye. The strength of his magic was exquisite, and he knew he could become addicted to the feel of it. Conversation had been flowing very well and he was pleased by how well read Hadian was.

“Yes I'm rather worried I won't be able to see my father for his birthday. He's planning the usual ball and I'm sure I'll be here when it happens.”

“Well why don't you invite him here to visit you. You could celebrate his birthday together before he has to host his ball?”

“Truly, your Majesty? Would that be alright?”

“I was the one to suggest it wasn't I?” Hadrian blushed rather prettily before he apologized and they lapsed into silence.

“How is Sirius? Since the death of his bonded he's never been the same.”

“I wouldn't know your Majesty. I don't have any memories of my other parents. Or how Father acted before. But there are days where he doesn't want to get out of bed or simply doesn't speak. And the fact that their murder remains unexplained still weighs heavily on his mind. He fears that whoever killed them will try to hurt me.” Hadrian says before he ducks his head in embarrassment.

'I can't believe I blurted all that out!'

“I'm sorry to hear it. Sirius is a dear friend and I hate that I can't ease his worries.”

“Thank you so much for thinking of us, your Majesty.”

'Yes he is the loveliest of the lot.'

———————

**Dear Lord Sirius Orion,  
Of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black,  
(Alright enough with the dramatics, Hi Paddy!)**

**I'm writing to tell you that I made the top eight in the Hand of the Emperor Competition. All joking aside he's a very nice man and has been treating us all like gold.**

**You should have warned me about his Magic! It's addicting that stuff is.**

**I should probably get to the main point to this letter. I talked to the emperor and he agrees that you should come visit me here for your birthday. Since I don't think I'll be able to go to your birthday ball. Can't say I'm too sad about the ball but I am sad I can't see you on your birthday.**

**So I'd really like you to come visit me. Maybe Samhain? Whenever is fine just write back with a day okay. Love you!**

**With Love,  
Heir Hadrian Sirius James,  
Of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black and Peverell,  
Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.**

——————

**Sirius,**

**Come visit your son before your birthday.**

**His Majesty,  
The Emperor Marvolo Slytherin,  
Lord of Magic and High Ruler of the Earth.**

——————

He doesn't really pay much attention to the last two. All he remembers is that Ginerva Weasley was a whore who somehow tricked the virginity test and that Eric Tavius was very outspoken about his beliefs.

Miss Weasley had tried to stick her tongue down his throat with less finesse than his least trained former concubines and he couldn't get a word in edgewise with Mr. Tavius.

He was relaxing with his inner circle after all the dates were done and he'd been nursing a glass of wine before one of them caught his attention.

“I know you have your eye on the Potter boy my Lord but I must ask you to reconsider. He is probably just as much of a bully as his parents were.” Lord Severus Snape-Prince, his potions master and left hand called out with contempt.

“We all know that isn't true Severus. The only reason you have anything against him is because you wanted James Potter for yourself. But you couldn't have him because he was betrothed to my cousin!” Bellatrix laughed wickedly.

“Be that as it may, you will remember that Lilian Potter-Black was accused of being a member of the Rebellion before her death.” Lucius interjected before a fight could break out between Bella and Severus. They were endlessly at each other's throats.

“But you forget that Hadrian isn't related to that woman. And whatever Severus’ complaints about his parents Hadrian is still my favorite.” Marvolo says assertively. He wouldn't have them speaking badly about his most likely future consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter one!  
> Please leave comments on mistakes or ideas!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter! Support has blown up for this fic! I'm so surprised and grateful.  
> So the next chapter (3rd) will have to wait until I have chapters 4 and 5 done. I want to keep a two chapter barrier, mostly so I can adjust anything that needs adjusting as I continue writing. But have no fear, chapter four is half way done. Things get really interesting the second half of chapter four and on.  
> If anybody is having trouble following the time skips just ask. I'm not the sort of writer to write every single hour of their day. I'm the sort of person who writes short, quick and to the point. I hope I haven't sacrificed any character and relationship developement?  
> Thoughts and such is now differentiated with 'this' and Parseltongue is now ¥this¥. I've done a little editing on chapter one but don't worry not story stuff just formatting.  
> (I don't own Harry Potter. This is a work of fiction and doesn't make any money or infringe on anybody's rights.)  
> Please comment with love and ideas!  
> *kisses*  
> (End notes will have spoilers! So don't skip.)

(October - May)

**Hey pup,**

**I'll come visit you some time before my birthday, okay? I'm glad you're getting along with Marvolo. He's an old friend and was really there for me when James and Lily died. I can't say I hope you'll get picked but if you do you can't do any better than the Emperor. Literally! Ha!**

**Love,  
Paddy**

——————

Harry was quite enjoying his time in the Emperor's Palace. The gardens and libraries were huge and always open. The house elves and human servants were kind and always willing to help.

Harry hadn't expected to enjoy himself here. He'd thought he'd miss his father to much to like this place but he did.

It was the end of October now and all the dates with the emperor were done. Harry had felt his had gone well and that he and the emperor had really connected. He felt strange liking the emperor, he hadn't expected to come this far and he wasn't sure if he wanted to marry him. Hopefully they'd be able to court properly before they were expected to marry.

If he was picked of course.

Sirius’ birthday was approaching, November 3rd, and he wasn't sure which day his father was coming to see him. He had written him along with a letter from the emperor and he'd said he'd come visit. But the idiot hadn't told him a date. So now he was twiddling his thumbs waiting.

He was currently walking back to his rooms after spending some time in the gardens reading. Harry arrived at his room and opened his door to carnage.

“Ahh!” Harry's yelped scream echoed down the corridor and he could hear the guards posted at the entrance rush towards him.

“Lord Hadrian, what's wrong?” One of them asked out of breath. Harry didn't answer him as he ventured further into the room.

His room had been totaled. Quite a bit of his clothing was torn up, any personal items not locked up were destroyed. The library books as well were torn up and their pages thrown around. His bedding had been ripped up and was covered in the feathers from his pillows.

Harry could feel his eyes tearing up as he surveyed the damage. He ignored the guards around him checking the rooms for intruders as he slowly kneeled to pick up his gold and emerald collar which had been destroyed. The gold was to soft to withstand angry hands. The emeralds were salvageable but this necklace had been a family heirloom and had been worn by his bearer before him.

He bent over his hands and tried to contain the sobs that ripped out of his chest.

He felt small arms encircle his shoulders and turned into the comfort offered.

Harry didn't know when the emperor arrived but he was just getting himself together in the safety of Luna’s arms when he felt the man's magic swamp the room.

“What has happened here?” The Emperor demanded. Luna helped Harry to stand as the guards came to attention. They tried to kneel and bow but the emperor waved them off, wanting answers.

“It seems someone broke into Lord Hadrian’s rooms and destroyed his belongings.” The way the guard spoke made it seem like Harry had trashed his own rooms.

“Hold your tongue. I very much doubt, Hadrian would destroy his own clothes and belongings.” The emperor moved as he spoke coming to set a hand on Harry's shoulder. “We will look into this matter Hadrian. I'll have your wardrobe and personal belongings replaced.”

He paused looking down at the ruined necklace in Hadrian’s hands. “And whatever jewelry fixed or replaced. If there is anything missing please tell me.”

“Thank you, your Majesty. I'll go through everything and make a list of what I need done.” Harry gave him a watery smile, his voice wobbling as he spoke. It warmed his heart to know his family heirloom would be fixed. He'd hate to have to tell his father it wasn't salvageable.

The emperor took his leave after that only pausing to say something to his right hand Lord Malfoy before he left.

With the help of Luna and some of the maids, Harry cleaned up his room. He kept a list going of everything that had been destroyed to give to the emperor later.

“I'm glad I haven't ordered the emperors Yule gift yet. It surely would have been stolen.” Harry said while going through his main trunk that held most of his personal possessions. He shuffled through it only to notice something missing.

“O by the Gods! Luna! I think they took my cloak.” Harry started tossing things out hoping to find it under the other stuff. He could feel more tears escaping his eyes as he broke down sobbing again. He didn't like being this emotional but having some of the only belongings of his bearer handle by those undeserving tore at his heart.

“Shh we'll talk to the emperor and I'm sure he'll find your cloak for you.” Luna was quick to comfort him, dismissing the servants from the room to give them some privacy.

They got the rest of the room sorted after Harry had calmed down. He had a killer headache though from all the crying he'd done. Harry had decided to eat in his room that night, not really feeling ready to face the emperor again. He needed to relax his mind as he'd kept his occlumency shields up strong trying to hold back his emotions. It hadn't worked of course and he'd strained them trying, so he'd taken the evening to himself.

He was surprised to have a small army of maids enter his room bringing him a feast as he was reading on his bed.

“What's all this then?” He asked perplex.

“A gift from the emperor, my lord. He had heard you weren't well so he sent this hoping to cheer you up.” A maid answered as she put one of the many trays onto his lap while the others set their trays on his table. On said tray was a note bearing his name in lovely calligraphy.

**Dear Hadrian,**

**I was informed earlier that you would not be dining with us this evening. I understand that with the upheaval earlier today that some good food was in order. I hope you enjoy the feast I have sent you.**

**Please send the list of things needing to be replaced along with a servant. I'll have your things replaced as soon as possible.**

**My regards,**

**Emperor Marvolo Slytherin**

Harry had to giggle at the signature. The note had been so informal yet he'd signed it so pompously!

‘Emperor Marvolo Slytherin! After he address me by my first name.’ Harry kept giggling intermittently as he ate the sumptuous feast before him. He was barely able to make a dent in it before he called it to be taken away.

He went to sleep that night, mood improved by the emperor's sweetness.

—————————————————————————————————————

Sirius had come and attended the Emperor’s Samhain festival at the Palace. He'd only stayed long enough for Harry to give him his birthday present and to almost get into a fist fight with Lord Prince.

They were separated before it could come to blows but it had been a close thing.

The emperor found Harry on a balcony while the festivities were winding down.

“Good evening Hadrian, and Happy Samhain. I thought you would be enjoying the festivities with Lord Black.”

Harry had to take a deep, fortifying breath before he turned to the emperor. He could immediately see his concern for him and he had to smile a little before it fell again.

“Happy Samhain, your Majesty. My father...my father didn't stay. I was able to give him his present but he left after trying to break Lord Prince’s nose. Again. I don't know what's gotten into him. I'd hoped he would stay to at least spend some time with me.” Harry's breath hitched a few times before he had to stop.

He didn't like it, that it seemed like his father was abandoning him. Especially with him being in the Palace and a very sure candidate for the Emperor's hand. He'd heard the rumors from Luna that all the other’s dates had gone horribly. And that he was the only one the emperor made an effort to know. It warmed his heart but also made him exceptionally nervous. He may soon be planning his wedding and laying down in his marriage bed and his father was off galavanting out into the blue.

“I am sorry to hear that, Hadrian. I'm sure your father must be very busy.” Marvolo tried to sooth. He didn't like seeing his future consort so unhappy.

‘Well it seems like I've made a decision on who to marry.’ Marvolo thought sarcastically to himself.

“He's probably trying to make another heir.” Harry muttered to himself. He blushed profusely when he saw the emperor’s raised eyebrow at his comment.

“I-I didn't mean to imply… Or presume your Majesty that you were in any way inclined...Uphf!” Harry was interrupted in his spluttered excuses by the emperor’s lips.

On his own.

‘Fancy that? The emperors a good kisser.’

And he was. Harry had never been kissed before but he'd read and had had it described to him. All fireworks and such. Well he was feeling fireworks alright but then again that might be their magic sparking off their skin as they kissed.

He felt the emperors tongue swipe at his lips and he opened only to have his mouth dominated in a heated battle of wills. He surrendered rather happily.

They snogged for a good few minutes before Harry had to break away needing air.

“You have *kiss* every right *kiss* to presume *kiss* that I am so inclined.” The emperor finished as he'd kissed his way down Harry's neck. He set about trying to leave a rather large hickey on said pale, beautiful neck.

“Oh your Majesty, I…”

“Marvolo.”

Harry had to gather his wits again.

“Mar-Marvolo. I am going to infer from your *gasp* from your words that you ha-ha-have chosen meeeE! A-as your c-c-consort?” Harry had to stutter his way through his question as the Emp-Marvolo did devious things to his neck.

Marvolo paused for the moment and pulled back to see Harry's face. He liked what he saw, his consort was very flushed with his eyes blown wide in lust.

“Yes you would be correct. Out of all the candidates only you caught my eye. I'd rather go celibate than touch some of them and you are the most intelligent out of them all. You challenge me.” Marvolo said with fire in his eyes. “Not like I've ever been before. You intrigue me and I want to spend the rest of existence trying to figure you out.” He paused. “If you are agreeable of course?”

Harry was rather blown away by his little speech and had to shake his head to focus on the question that was mixed in there.

“Yes Marvolo, I would be agreeable.” Harry said bashfully, his face bright red.

“Peeeerrrfect!” Marvolo said with a hiss before he drew Harry back closer to him.

“I'll have to announce my choice to the Court and send those dreadful people home. Except your Luna of course. She already knew what the outcome was and asked if she could be the Court Seer or your lady's maid. Either would do.”

Harry had to giggle at his friend’s forethought.

“Yes Luna is good like that. And were the others really that dreadful? Myself and Luna did our best to stay away from them. We wanted nothing to do with their schemes.”

“Yes they were. I've been avoiding them myself. Princess China of China,” he paused to listen to Harry giggle at her name. “actually confessed to being an accomplice to the assassination her father's lover and his unborn child to me. I immediately had her thrown into the dungeons and sent word to her father.”

“Oh is that why we haven't seen her? I thought she was being to high and mighty to eat with the “disgusting half breeds.”” Harry sneered glad she was getting what was coming to her. She'd rubbed him the wrong way even before she'd made her comments.

Marvolo hummed before he replied.

“I'll be glad to see the back of all of them. And I'll have them all checked to find your invisibility cloak. I know it's a family heirloom so it's especially important it's found. The replacements for your belongings should arrive tomorrow as well as the royal tailor to make you a new wardrobe. And a bigger one as well. The Emperor's Consort must be dressed to impress.” Marvolo finished, wiggling his brows suggestively as Harry giggled at him for his antics.

They kissed again and continued to do so until the cold air drove them inside.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Good evening everyone and happy Yule. Please be merry as we celebrate the end of the year together.” Marvolo paused in his speech gesturing for Harry to come forward.

Harry was dressed in a lovely emerald green robe, ‘dress’, and his bearer’s, James’, newly refurbished gold and emerald choker. He made his way gracefully up to the Emperor’s throne and took the hand offered to him. Marvolo pulled him closer into his side.

“I have made a decision on who my consort will be. I have chosen the lovely Hadrian Sirius James Peverell-Potter-Black as my future consort.” There was some clapping and much whispering. A few glares could be seen, mostly from the other candidates who had not been chosen.

The party was rather lively after that, as was Marvolo’s birthday ball days later. Marvolo had been very appreciative of the copy of Harry's necromantic ancestor’s journal Harry had gotten him for Yule and the fossilized snake egg pendant Harry had enchanted himself into a protection amulet for his birthday.

Marvolo had done as he'd said he would and had all the refused candidates searched for Harry's cloak. It had been found in the Princess Anastasia’s room, and after a quick questioning under Veritaserum, had been found that she was the one to destroy Harry's room. She had apparently been trying to enchant a curse onto the invisibility cloak to kill Harry but it hadn't taken for some reason. She was currently in the dungeons waiting for her trial.

Harry found himself in his room after New Years trying to fend off a randy emperor.

“Really, M-Marvolo. This isn't a-appropriate. We are planning our wedding and I refuse to go to our bonding not virtuous.” Harry stuttered out while Marvolo attacked his neck with tongue and teeth.

Marvolo stopped gnawing on his neck only to attack his lips. Their kisses were deep and heavy. Marvolo seemed to like stroking and thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth. The pervert was probably imagining their wedding night.

They continue to snog for a while and just as Marvolo's hands start to ruck up his clothes they were interrupted.

The door leading out into Harry's sitting room bursts open and a group of masked wizards rushed in. They focused onto the couple on the bed and started tossing spells at them.

Marvolo was quick to roll them across the bed to take cover on the other side. Once he was sure Harry was covered he started returning fire. It was a very quick fight as the emperor disarmed the intruders. Neither he nor Harry had taken any injuries due to his quick actions.

Harry's bedroom again look like it'd been through a war zone.

“What is the meaning of this? How dare you come into these quarters and attack your emperor and my betrothed.” Marvolo may not have been yelling but it might have been better if he had. The low magic filled voice was scary in its intensity. Or sexy from Harry's viewpoint.

Marvolo was quick to rip the masks from their face after he had called for his guards.

“I am ashamed. My own attacking me and my consort. You shame me.” Marvolo's eyes were starting to glow as his magic became more chaotic. Harry was sure to keep behind him, not wanting that angry magic focused on him. Though he was sure Marvolo would never hurt him.

Travers,Yaxley, and Rowle were the members of the Inner Circle involved with three Outer Circle members who Marvolo couldn't rightly remember their names at the moment. Though it would hardly matter, their heads would be rolling soon.

The guards were quick to arrive and escort the dead men walking to the dungeons.

“You'll be moving into your suite in the Royal Wing today. I want you behind my wards to deter the fools who would dare to harm you.” Marvolo said to Harry, then he turned to shout orders to the servants and house elves to have Harry's belongings moved to the Consorts suite. Even though they weren't married yet.

Harry smiled softly at his Emperor's actions. He found it sweet how protective Marvolo was, he was perfectly alright with being the “little woman” so to speak. He liked the idea of having a big strong husband who would take care of him and protect him from the world.

‘It helps he's so cute when he goes all papa bear.’

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry found it quite intimidating, sitting in the newly installed Consort’s Throne in the throne room.

It was an offshoot of the basilisks throne, made up of another basilisk that formed his rather cosy seat. It had a very plush black cushion on it that Marvolo had been sure to add after Harry had commented on how hard the thrones were. Marvolo had countered by saying they could use cushioning charms but Harry had been adamant about adding cushions.

They didn't take away from the big bad Emperor look.

This was Harry's first Court session and he had to admit to being rather nervous.  
  
All the people that had attacked him would be having their trials today, which was really Marvolo seeing all the evidence and making a verdict. He apparently took suggestions from his Council on the punishments but their guilt was judged by him and him alone.

Harry felt very strange being up above everybody else with Luna standing to his left and slightly behind his throne. She took her job as his Lady's maid/Seer very seriously. Harry shivered at all the stares he could feel, not all of them felt good.

Some of the Council members were either giving him wanting, lusty looks or glaring at him like he was a cockroach.

‘Only Marvolo has the right to give me lusty looks!’

Marvolo looked very sexy and regal as he lounged on his throne.

‘Good looking wanker.’

The chime sounded that the court was about to start and everyone scurried to their places. Marvolo spoke once they'd stopped moving.

“Bring in the accused.”

All the criminals receiving their trials today were lead in, in chains. They were pushed to their knees before the throne and some were knocked over to bow when the women of the group refused to do so.

Anastasia, China, along with an older Asian woman who Harry guessed was her mother, and the death eaters that had attacked him all stood before the throne. Marvolo had already told him that he would be making an example of them to deter others from attacking Harry later on.

Anastasia was brought forward first, she was dressed still in her finery though it looked liked it hadn't been washed in weeks.

“Princess Anastasia Von Habsburg of Austria you are charged with destruction of property and theft of heirlooms from a Most Ancient and Noble House and attempted murder. How do you plead?” Lord Malfoy read out from the scroll in his hand. It only said Most Ancient and Noble because the invisibility cloak was an heirloom of the Potter family. At least as far as they knew.

“Not Guilty! My daughter would never do such despicable things. It's obviously some ploy to sever the relations between our noble families and to ruin my daughter's chances with you, your Majesty.” Her father Governor Dominik Lukas Von Habsburg of Austria, Hungary, Croatia, and Bohemia interjected. He shot Harry a snide look when he spoke about his daughter's chances with the emperor.

“Your daughter never had any chances with me, Governor Lukas. And the evidence is rather stacked against her.” Marvolo drawled.

‘Sigh. He's so sexy.’

Marvolo's own memories of finding Harry's cloak among her belongings and of her admitting under Veritaserum that she'd destroyed Harry's rooms were played out to the Court.

“These memories are obviously fake! My daughter would never do such a thing!” Governor Lukas yelled out.

Marvolo gave him a searing look which shut him up quick.

“You will find, Lukas, that these memories are mine own. They are most definitely not fake. Or are you calling me a liar?” Marvolo almost slipped into Parseltongue in his anger. Governor Lukas didn't have anything other to say after that.

“I have reviewed the evidence and find the Princess Anastasia guilty on all charges.”

An older gentleman with horrid magenta robes with powder blue clouds spoke out then.

“Would it not be wise to exercise mercy in this instant your Majesty? The item was returned and what was destroyed was easily replaced or fixed. I feel anything too drastic would send a bad message to the people.” The older wizard said with a gentle grandfatherly look. He had a creepy twinkle in his blue eyes that gave Harry the shivers.

And not the good kind.

“A bad message? Mercy would say to the people that stealing from others is okay and all they'll get is a slap on the wrist.” Harry exclaimed glaring at the old fool, he turned to Marvolo then as he continued, “She should be made an example of. That the nobles aren't exempt from the laws. It would only further their worship of you.”

Marvolo had a proud, lustful look on his face. Approving of Harry's words. His face turned cold as he turns back to the Council member.

“I agree with my betrothed, Lord Dumbledore. Princess Anastasia shall be stripped of her title and will work in the Pleasure Gardens until she has paid back the bill for Hadrian's belongings. The replacements and the resetting of any jewelry.” Marvolo said rather cruelly, ignoring the cries of the Governor, and his wife as their only daughter was sentenced to the life of a concubine.

“So I say, so mote it be.” Magic swirled around the room as Anastasia screamed as her family magic and title was stripped from her. A gold ankle cuff worn by the concubines materialized on her ankle.

The former princess was soon dragged from the room kicking and screaming to be taken to the sectioned offed Pleasure Gardens to be inducted into the concubine’s fold.

The next trial was Princess China’s along with her mother Lady Zhu, the wife of Governor Huang Qiu Qing. The Governor was there as well with his youngest son in hand looking very downtrodden.

“You both are charged with two counts of first degree murder of Concubine Yuanjun and his unborn son. How do you plead?”

Both were quick to yell out their innocence while Governor Huang tried to sooth his crying son.

“Do you have anything you wish to say, Governor Huang, before we see the evidence?” Marvolo asked the shamefaced man.

“No your Majesty. I had already felt suspicious of my wife for Yuanjun’s death. Though I had no idea that my daughter had anything to do with it.” The poor man was shaking with grief, Marvolo was quick to ask him to sit down. He did, collapsing into the chair and clutching his son close.

China was chained to a chair, and then she was given a dose of Veritaserum.

“What is your name?”

“Princess China Qing”

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” Came the bland toned answer. Her face was slack with the serum and rather unattractive.

Marvolo continued his questioning after confirming that the potion was working.  
  
“Did you and your mother plan and execute a scheme to kill Concubine Yuanjun and his unborn child?”

“Yes.” There were shocked exclamations and gasps all around the room. Huang seemed to deflate even more into himself and over his son. Harry wasn't surprised as Marvolo had told him what had happened and how he'd found out.

Marvolo was quick to order the antidote given but was interrupted before he could pronounce their guilt. He saw no reason to waste time giving the mother Veritaserum since Lady Zhu’s answers would be the same.

“Your Majesty, how did you come across this information to put the female Qing’s on trial? It seems rather suspicious that it only came to light after Princess China was in the running to be your Consort.” Dumbledore asked rather rudely.

‘What is this old fool trying to insinuate? That Marvolo's putting words into her mouth? You can't lie under Veritaserum!’ Harry thought derisively.

“If you must know she confessed to her and her mother's crimes herself.” Marvolo relied snidely before he brought his wand up to his temple to extract the memory. It was quickly put into the Pensieve and played before the Court.

“I find Princess China and Lady Zhu guilty of two counts of first degree murder. Your punishments shall be 70 years in Azkaban with no hope of parole. If either of you survive till then, you will then be given the Dementor’s Kiss.” The women were dragged from the room kicking and screaming and Huang was escorted out looking almost relieved.

The trial for the now ex-Death Eaters was next, since this was a personal one, being members of his own Court, Marvolo alone would deal with them.

Marvolo stood from his throne and stalked around the bound, kneeling men.

“You dared attack my chosen consort. And dared fire spells against me. The only punishment worthy for your crimes is death.” Marvolo didn't give them quick deaths either.

A cutting curse to their throats and they bleed slowly out on the throne room floor. Harry made sure to watch, not wanting his fiancée’s inner circle to say he was weak. He wasn't used to the bloodshed but he did grow up surrounded by predominantly dark witches and wizards.

The Court session continued after that with them arguing about the wedding. Sirius was present and he was arguing with his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix about the date and decorations.

“I still think the date should be pushed back. It will give the emperor more time to hmmmm…rethink his decision.” Narcissa said snidely with hateful glance towards Harry. She was still smarting about her son being passed over by Sirius as the Black heir. She was pretty sure the Emperor wouldn't want his Consort holding titles so the Black Lordship should go to her son. She seemed to forget that as the youngest daughter, her sister's children came before hers in the line of succession.

“Enough. The wedding will be on the power day of my choosing which is Beltane. And any more remarks about Hadrian as my consort and you will find yourselves beneath my wand, do you understand?” Marvolo snarled. He was getting real sick and tired of his circle’s comments. He didn't Crucio them often but he was feeling he would need to start doing it more.

“And the flowers and colors will be Harry's choice. I will hear no more of it. This session is adjourned.”

———————————————————————————————————

Harry and Luna celebrated her birthday mid february by making cute crafts. The wedding planning was almost done, so now they were amusing themselves by making paper cranes.

Time passed quickly in the Palace. Harry was so excited for his wedding yet also increasingly nervous.

Sirius was still keeping his distance from Harry and even Marvolo was noticing Harry's sorrow.

Marvolo approached Harry in one of his personal gardens where his beloved was lounging reading a book.

“Hadrian, my dear.” Harry was quick to look up and his face broke into a delighted smile at the sight of his fiancée. He may have been chosen out of many others but he really was falling in love with Marvolo. He was just so caring and protective of him but he also encouraged Harry to have his own interests and hobbies. He was always including Harry in his own work as well, educating him on how to rule the world.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry?” He asked fondly.

“One more time, my heart. Besides Harry is too common a name, Hadrian is much more appropriate for an Emperor’s Consort.” The last part was whispered seductively into Harry's ear causing him to shiver.

“Did you have a purpose here besides teasing me?” Harry asked with a coy glint in his eye. Oh he knew how much his fiancée wanted him. The feeling was very much mutual.

It was only then that he notice the box in Marvolo's arms as it was offered to him. He opened it carefully only to gasp at its contents. He reached in and drew out a pitch black kitten. He, it was definitely a he, had bright green eyes like Harry's, and a gold and emerald studded collar.

“Oh Marvolo he's adorable. Thank you!” Harry grab behind Marvolo's neck bringing him into a passionate kiss. They kissed for quite awhile and as it turned into something more the kitten made itself known by mewing at them angrily.

“Oh little Nox, I didn't mean to ignore you.” Harry quickly cuddled the kitten, making it purr happily.

“Little cockblocker.”

“Marvolo!”

“I see you like my gift. An appropriate name as well, Nox. I had noticed you didn't have a familiar so I thought I'd get you one.” Marvolo left unsaid that he'd noticed Harry's sorrow over his father's distance. He would have to nip that little situation in the bud soon.

“Oh thank you Marvolo. What species is he?” Harry wasn't sure but he was definitely some sort of magical breed.

“He's a Midnight Panther, a very loyal breed known for their fierce protectiveness of what they consider theirs.”

“He's perfect.” Harry exclaimed giving the kitten a kiss on the nose only to be batted at for his efforts.

They lounged together in harmonious silence for awhile before Marvolo broke it.

“I have to ask Hadrian but how are you the Peverell heir?” Harry gave a him a confused look before he answered.

“When we went to get my heirship rings when I was eleven, they wanted to do an inheritance test as well. I was okay with it , and Peverell showed up. I don't even know who the lord is only that there is one.”

“That's interesting. I only ask because I am the Peverell Lord.” He paused as Harry stared at him in surprise. “It's true. We must be related, and the ring must have found your worthy. It just means that our children will have even more Peverell blood in them.”

Harry blushed when he said their children but soon had an appalled look on his face.

“Does that mean we're cousins?” Harry asked horrified. His parents had been cousins as well as his paternal grandparents. He didn't want his children to be even more screwed up than they already would be being Blacks.

Marvolo chuckled before he put his Consort's worries at ease.

“No my dear the kinship is very distant. Or have you forgotten I'm over one thousand years old?” Harry blushed at the teasing. He may have forgotten that.

He decided to silence his fiancée’s teasing with a kiss which turned into another snogging spree.

——————————

**Sirius,**

**Come see me tomorrow at 10 am.**

**Emperor Marvolo Slytherin,  
Lord of Magic,  
Ruler of the Earth.**

——————————

Sirius knocked tentatively on the Emperor’s study door. When he'd receive the summons he'd thought it had something to do with the wedding. Having arrived he wasn't so sure.

“Enter.”

Sirius kneel and bowed, before standing and making his way to the chair offered to him.

“Good morning your Majesty.”

“I'm not going to beat around the bush, it's too early for that. Stop avoiding your son.” Marvolo ordered without humor. Their wedding was getting closer and he wanted the only worry on Harry's mind to be their wedding night.

Sirius spluttered for a minute, trying to come up with excuses.

“I already know about your fishing for a One Child Contract among the families. Which I find very insulting.” Marvolo gave the Animagus a playful look. “Did you really expect me to withhold Hadrian's titles from him? I thought you knew me better than that, Sirius.”

Sirius gaped at him for a moment before he abruptly slumped in his seat.

“Thank the gods. It's been hell trying to get any of them to agree.” He shot the emperor a look. “I may know you well old friend, but it was a legitimate concern. And Harry being a bearer has always had the family in an up roar. They don't expect Harry to inherit either. Narcissa’s been at my throat for refusing Draco.”

“Well let me put your fears at ease. I want Harry to claim the Potter Lordship after the wedding. So go spend some time with your son.” Marvolo made a shooing gesture that Sirius was quick to follow.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry was quite nervous.

Today was May the first, Beltane, his wedding day.  
  
Tonight he'd be in his marriage bed and Italy for a two week honeymoon.

The ceremony was being held in the throne room, mostly because the coronation was right after. And it was the largest room in the palace.

They wouldn't be having a reception, at least him and Marvolo wouldn't be present. After a carriage ride through the city, they would then take a portkey to the Emperor’s Castle in Italy. He was sure it'd take them right to their room, Marvolo was a pervert like that.

‘O gods the music is starting.’

He was sure the only reason he hadn't collapsed was because his father was holding him up, arm in arm to give him away to Marvolo.

Harry didn't really remember most of the walk. All he can see is Marvolo waiting for him at the end of the throne room. Judging by the look in his eye he liked how Harry looked.

Harry's robes, ‘dress’, was yards of white silk with golds runes sew in for luck, fertility, and fidelity. His hair was flowing down his back and was covered along with his face in a sheer veil.

He was soon passed over to Marvolo by a teary eyed Sirius. They turned as one to Lord Malfoy who was officiating in Marvolo’s place.

“Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be bonded before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to the Mother Magic.”

  
“The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?”

  
“Yes, We Seek to Enter.” Harry and Marvolo said together.

“In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.” Lucius continued.

  
“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.”

“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both to lighten the darkest of times.”

“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all encompassing passion of the sea.”

“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation on which to build. Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives. A stable home to which you may always return.”

 “Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union. I bid you look into each other's eyes.”

“Emperor Marvolo Slytherin, Will you cause him pain?”

“I May.” Marvolo answered.

“Is that you intent?” Lucius asked.

“No.”

“Hadrian Sirius James Peverell-Potter-Black, Will you cause him pain?”

“I may.” Harry said softly, trying to follow what was being said and not stutter.

“Is that you intent?”

“No.”

“Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?”

“Yes.” They said again in unison.

“And so the binding is made. Join your hands.”

A chord made of magic appear from the air and wrapped around their joined hands. “Hadrian, Will you share his laughter?”

“Yes.”

“Marvolo, Will you share his laughter?” Lucius looked rather nervous addressing his emperor by his first name. Harry had to stifle a giggle at his expression.

“Yes.”

“Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?”

“Yes.” They again said in unison, Harry beaming up at a smirking Marvolo.

“And so the binding is made.”

A second chord of magic appeared and wrapped around their hands. “Hadrian, Will you burden him?”

“I may.”

“Is that your intent?”

“No.”

“Marvolo, Will you burden him?”

“I may.”

“Is that your intent?”

“No.”

“Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?”

“Yes.” They chorused together.

“And so the binding is made.”

A third chord of magic appears and binds their hands tighter. “Hadrian, will you share his dreams?”

“Yes.”

“Marvolo, will you share his dreams?”

“Yes.”

“Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?”

“Yes.” They said together.

“And so the binding is made.”

A fourth chord of magic appeared and wrapped around their hands. “Marvolo, will you cause him anger?”

“I may.”

“Is that you intent?”

“No.”

“Hadrian, will you cause him anger?”

“I may.”

“Is that your intent?”

“No.”

“Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?”

“We Will.”

“And so the binding is made.”

A fifth chord of magic wrapped around their hands. “Hadrian, Will you honor him?”

“I will.”

“Marvolo, Will you honor him?”

“I will.”

“Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?”

“We shall never do so.”

“And so the binding is made.”

A sixth chord appears and as it wraps around their hands there is a flash of light and they melded together to form an unbreakable chord.  
  
“The knots of this binding are formed by your vows and your magic. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union.”

“You may kiss your bonded.”

Marvolo was quick to lift Harry's veil with his free hand. He cupped his face and leaned down as Harry leaned up to meet in the middle. The kids was chaste but very sweet. Harry eyes teared up and he took death breathes when they parted, not wanting to cry.

The chords of magic sank into their skin, leaving behind intricate bonding bracelets. Harry's was silver with rubies inlaid into it, and Marvolo's was gold with emeralds.

Harry shivered at the intense feeling he felt as his and Marvolo’s magical cores were connected for life. Whatever the vows said about being able to divorce it wasn't really true. This type of binding was very hard to break, sometimes not even death could and the other partner was dragged into death as well. The contract as well had already been finalized and signed. The bride price and dowry paid though the dowry was basically useless as Marvolo was the richest man in the world.

Marvolo was swift to turn Harry towards him and kiss him full on the mouth. Harry moaned a little as the kiss deepened. They would have kept kissing if Lord Malfoy hadn't cleared his throat. Marvolo glared at him before turning them around.

Marvolo helped Harry kneel on the black cushion before the throne. He turned and took the silver crown from the pillow offered to him by Lord Prince. He raised it high before he began speaking.

**“Mother Magic, I here present unto you  
the Emperor’s Consort Hadrian,  
your undoubted Emperor’s Consort.”**

The crowd cried out repeated acclamations, proclaiming the emperor's consort. Then the trumpets sounded.

“Hadrian, are you willing to take the Oath?”

“I am willing.”

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Magical and Non Magical Worlds according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will.”

“Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of The Mother?”

“So I promise so mote it be.”

There was a flash of Magic as she recognized his vow. Marvolo lowered the silver crown with inlaid emeralds onto his head. Marvolo helped him onto his throne before sitting himself. The Court kneeled and bowed before them, masses of people kneeling in waves to their Imperial leaders.

The walk to the carriage was a blur for Harry. He was still reeling from  
the feeling of intense magic from their vows and then from the coronation. He knew Marvolo had lead him back down the aisle, the Court parting like the sea before them.

His new husband, ‘squeal’, helped him up into the ostentatious carriage that they would tour the city in. The carriage had no top which Marvolo cursed at, making Harry giggle at his antics. The pervert had wanted to start their wedding night early.

The carriage ride was nice, the people yelling their well wishes to them, tossing flowers and trinkets at the carriage. Harry knew there was a spell on it that anything thrown at it would be caught and cleared first before Harry or Marvolo would touch it.

The ride was long but Marvolo kept him entertained by making derisive comments about the people in the crowds.

They arrived back at the palace having done a circuit of the city. Marvolo was quick to dismiss everyone before he brought a metal key out of his pocket and offered it to Harry. He took it knowing this was their portkey to their honeymoon spot in Italy.

Marvolo smirked at him before hissing, ¥Harry's Eyes.¥

And then then they were away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter done.  
> I hope you guys can understand the time skips. It's been 8 months since Harry met Tom (lol) and almost a year since Tom stopped visiting his Pleasure Gardens. And by the way Harry doesn't really understand what pleasure gardens really means(nobody outright tells him, so he has no idea what Anastasia's punishment really entails). So him realizing it's still up and running comes later.  
> I hope Sirius' distance is understood? His son is about to become his leader, so it makes sense (to me at least) for him to start distancing himself.  
> And the cloak being a Potter heirloom is more them just assuming.  
> And I realized Lily's relationship with James and Sirius may be a little confusing. Harry doesn't actually know anything about the dynamics of their relationship. I mean their dead so Sirius isn't going to tell Harry the bad stuff, you know?  
> It will be explained for later on.  
> Please comment!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter!  
> Kind of nervous for this chapter, as our first smexy scene happens.  
> Warning sex and some violence I guess?  
> So I put at the top of the chapter that this chapter takes place in months May through June. I'll go and put some headers for chapters 1 and 2.  
> Leave comments!  
> (Don't own Harry Potter. Right and infringement etc.)  
> (Spoilers in the end notes.)  
> *kisses*

(May - June)

Harry was very surprised to learn that their portkey didn't drop them off directly on their bed. He had been sure that Marvolo the Pervert wouldn't have waited to consummate their marriage.

The portkey dropped them off in a very ornate entry hall. The servants were already there standing at attention like a line of soldiers. An older gentleman, maybe a butler, stepped forward and bowed before welcoming them to Italy.

They were in Rome somewhere, though Harry knew there wouldn't be much exploring going on. Maybe a little if he could cajole Marvolo into taking a tour with him.

Marvolo’s castle had apparently been a religious center of some sort, he thought it used to called the Vatican or something, before his conquering of the non magical world. Marvolo hadn't outlawed non magical religion per say, but it was extremely frowned upon to follow anything that nay sayed magic in any form.

Marvolo turned to him and whispered lowly into his ear, “I will leave you to get ready for me. I'll see you in an hour.” Harry gasped lightly and shivered before Marvolo pulled away and left.

Harry was led by a footman to the Master Suite. The room itself was huge and very dark, decorated in darker reds and maroons, giving it a very cozy feeling. The light was already low and intimate, and the huge carved four poster bed was already turned down and had heavy maroon curtains.

Harry was sure he'd missed some details of the room as all he could focus on was the bed and what would be happening on it.

Someone had already laid out his clothing which he was nervous to see was a sheer, thin robe thingie that would leave nothing to the imagination. He paused to take a fortifying breath before he began searching for the bathroom. He found it and had to stop to take in all the gold in the room.

‘I hope Marvolo's personal rooms at the palace aren't this extravagant.’

Harry shook himself before he started the bath and striped down. He took a few minutes to undo his hair and jewelry before he laid them out reverently. His crown he took back out into the bedchamber which he then set on the bedside table. He bathed quickly but thoroughly. He stepped out and dried off swiftly before making his way back to the room.

Harry stared pensively at the bit of fabric he was expected to wear.

‘It's not like you'll be wearing it long.’ He let out a slightly hysterical giggle before he dropped his towel and swiftly put the robe thingie on. It covered all of him and bits of lace were strategically sewn around the crotch. It didn't do much though besides blur things out.

Harry climbed up onto the bed and crawled to the middle. He kneeled there for a while trying to calm his nerves and breathing.

It wasn't that he was just nerves, he was also very excited, shown by the half chub he was already sporting.

Before he could work himself back up into a tizzy the door opened. Marvolo stepped through from the sitting room.

Marvolo stopped just inside the door, taking in the vision that his little consort made. Harry's long luscious hair was slightly damp and flowing down his back. His cheeks were pink and the lace robe didn't hide his arousal. Big green eyes stared back at him with nerves and heat.

Marvolo let out a growl, which caused Harry to meep, and slammed the door behind him before he stalked across the room to the bed.

He tore his own dressing robe off and crawled onto the bed. Harry had jumped when the door open, meeped when it'd been slammed but now he just stared mesmerized as Marvolo came towards him. He blushed profusely when Marvolo stripped, being graced with his first view of his husband.

And it was a marvelous view.

He'd known abstractly that Marvolo spent a few hours a week in the palace gym but he'd never truly appreciated the breathe of Marvolo's shoulders or the steel that was his abdomen.

Now looking at it, he almost couldn't believe this was all his.

“My Consort, my Husband. You look breathtaking in this robe. I'm sure you'd look better out of it.” Marvolo said as he looked Harry over towering over him on his knees, putting himself on display for his Hadrian’s pleasure.

Harry's breath hitched before he adopted a cheeky grin to hide his nerves. Nerves that had come back full force when faced with Marvolo's rather impressive erection. It was long and thick, though Harry only had his own to judge by and his was small like most bearers were.

“Then why don't you do something about it, my Emperor.” Harry said coyly, before he meeped again as he found himself pushed onto his back with a bright eyed Marvolo hovering over him.

“I think I'll do just that.” Marvolo slowly started to untie the belt at Harry's waist before slowly sliding one shoulder after the other off. “You're like my personal present to unwrap at my leisure.”

Harry shivered a Marvolo began to pepper kisses and nips along his shoulder, across his collar bones and down along his chest as he pulled his robe down. Marvolo paid special attention to his nipples, causing Harry to jerk and cry out as Marvolo sucked on them and pinched them.

As soon as the robe was pooled at his crotch Marvolo leaned back up from his laving at Harry's navel and pulled the robe apart, baring all of Harry to him.

Harry squirmed at the slightly cooler air and Marvolo’s covetous gaze. He blushed deeply at Marvolo’s lusty growl and mewled when Marvolo buried his nose in his minimal pubic hair.

Marvolo inhaled deeply, wanting to put Harry's aroused scent down to memory. He twitched just thinking about what Harry would smell like when he was done with him.

Harry lifted his hips as Marvolo tugged his robe out from under him and tossed it over his shoulder off the bed. Marvolo went back to that small patch of black curls above Harry's erection.

Marvolo began mouthing at the base of Harry's little cock, enjoying the mewls and gasps his actions were gaining.

‘O by the gods, the Emperor of the World is sucking my cock.’

Harry was going to come just from this if Marvolo wasn't careful. He could feel it building and tried to warn him.

“Mar-Marvolo, I'm gonna. Eep!” Harry eeped when Marvolo wrapped a hand around his cock to stave off his orgasm.

“No. No. No, my little consort. No coming until I say so.” Marvolo said huskily, rather pleased that his actions could drive Harry almost over the edge. Especially when he hadn't been doing much. He had to remind himself that Harry was a virgin so he would most likely have a hair trigger.

Harry shivered when Marvolo’s fingers began pressing gently against his pucker, rubbing small circles around it to get Harry to relax. When Harry began pushing back against those fingers wanting more Marvolo backed off and sat up before wandlessly summoning a jar off the bedside table. Harry blushed when he realized it was lube.

Marvolo gave Harry a devilish smirk as he opened the jar and lubed up his fingers generously. He brought those fingers back down to that pretty pink pucker and pressed gently in with one.

Harry's breath left him at the first breach, it didn't hurt but it definitely felt weird. The chastity spells on him had prevented even him from experimenting by himself, so he'd never gotten the chance to explore that part of his body.

The finger started thrusting into him and he was soon pushing back onto it as the feelings started becoming pleasurable. One finger became two, then two became three as Marvolo slowly and lovingly stretched him.

Marvolo's other hand and mouth weren't idle as he stretched Harry to take him. He mouthed at Harry's hip bones and cock as his free hand explored Harry's chest. Paying particular attention to his nipples.

“Please! Marvolo!” Harry wasn't even sure what he was begging for, all he knew was that he needed more.

Marvolo hummed and removed his fingers causing Harry to cry out at the sudden emptiness. Marvolo shifted them both until Harry's head was on the pillows at the headboard and he grabbed one to put under Harry's hips. He wanted Harry's first time to be good and painless so he was doing everything he could to make it so. He refused to hurt his little consort, his other half.

Harry breathed deeply as he felt Marvolo's cock at his entrance, he tried to keep himself relaxed a Marvolo pushed in.

“Deep breaths, my love. Relax.” Marvolo kept Harry distracted with kisses as he thrusted his hips shallowly, slowly pushing himself deeper and deeper.

Harry was gasping and mewling by the time he felt Marvolo's hips slot against his own. He felt perfectly full and sparks of pleasure was firing off through his body.

‘I'm rather surprised it even fit.’ Harry thought distractedly as he experimentally moved his hips to see what felt good.

Marvolo hissed at Harry's squirming and aborted a thrust half way through.

“Don't tease me little minx.” Marvolo grunted out, trying to give Harry as much time as he needed to adjust.

Harry moaned at the tiny thrust before he grunted out, “Move dammit. *mew* Please Marvolo!”

Marvolo groaned before he started thrusting slowly, building up a rhythm. Harry was moaning and gasping with every breath before Marvolo hit something inside him that caused him to see stars.

“Ahh! Wha?” Harry gasped out before slamming his head back into the pillows as Marvolo changed his angle and hit that spot dead on again.

“That's your sweet spot, love.” Marvolo said breathlessly as he tried to not to quicken his pace. He wanted this to last for the both of them.

‘I'm over a thousand years old, my stamina is better than this, Damnit!’

Harry could feel his orgasm coming, his body tightening up and quivering in anticipation.

“Marvolo! MarvoloMarvoloMarvoloMarvolo!” Harry chanted put, then he screamed as his orgasm crested over him, leaving him shaking and gasping for air. His face felt damp and he was sure he'd shed a few tears and drooled on himself. A little embarrassing but he was sure Marvolo would think it cute.

‘Damn he's cute.’

Marvolo had successfully not come when Harry had pulsed and squeezed around him during his orgasm. He'd slowed his thrusting but hadn't stopped, fucking Harry through the first of many orgasms of the evening if he had anything to say about it.

Harry came two more times before Marvolo finally had his first. Harry had passed out after that only to be woken up maybe two hours later by a randy emperor. They went two more rounds before Marvolo finally let him sleep.

——————

Harry woke slowly the next morning, feeling very lazy and lethargic. He could feel Marvolo spooning him from behind, making him feel very safe and secure. He shifted slightly, needing to use the bathroom. He didn't get very far before the arms around him tightened and the erection he could feel against his arse ground into him.

Harry gasped and mewled as his own erection awakened. He squirmed and must have moved his hips just right for that hot cock to slide right into him with ease.

Not many people, non magical at least, cared to really learn what it meant for someone to be a bearer. When a young wizard started puberty there was a small chance they may, basically, grow another set of organs. Not everyone did it, and it wasn't a guarantee that that wizard would be gay or anything. It just meant that they had an ability that most other people didn't. It was seen as a gift from Magic just like other abilities, like the Emperor’s Parseltongue or the Black families’ Metamorphmagi gift. An ability that not everyone utilized. There was even talk of some potions master trying to replicate it, so that others could have the ability as well. But the ability basically meant they could get pregnant themselves and had an easier time having sex with other men.

Harry was thanking this ability as it meant he wasn't all that sore from their nightly activities and was raring for more not hours later.

He pushed back enthusiastically into the slow thrusting, wanting his husband to hurry up and give him what he wanted.

“O fuck. Faster, Marvolo! Harder!” Harry gasped as he suddenly found himself on his stomach with his ass in the air and Marvolo whispering in his ear.

“Hmmm. You're being very demanding this morning, my love. I wonder why?”

Marvolo pulled back up onto his knees to give himself a better view of his cock disappearing into that lovely hole.

Harry moaned again as the new angle struck his sweet spot head on, reducing him to a babbling mess. Marvolo gave a few more thrusts before spilling inside his lovely consort, Harry's name ripped from his mouth like a prayer. Harry came as well, from the feeling of Marvolo’s seed being pumped into him.

They both collapsed after that and Harry dozed again before waking to the feeling of Marvolo's magic cleaning him off. He noticed it didn't take care of any of the spunk that was in his ass.

‘Possessive bastard.’

They didn't do much for the first week of their honeymoon. Marvolo kept them locked up tight in their suite, going between fucking and eating to back to fucking again. It was like the emperor was making up for a dry spell or something. It wasn't until Harry reminded Marvolo that they had things to do before Marvolo actually let them out of the rooms.

Their first order of business was something Marvolo had only mentioned once, wanting Harry to think about and make up his mind before he really committed to their relationship. The matter of Marvolo’s immortality.

Harry had thought quite a bit on it, and had sought out Luna's advice. She'd been very helpful in realizing the depth of his feelings for Marvolo. And helped him put into perspective what he wanted out of his life. An eternity with the man he loved building their family sounded like a dream come true.

He'd had a few questions and misgivings of course.

What about their children?

Would they have the choice of immortality or would they be born with it?

What did the ritual actually entail?

Harry had hoped it was something simple, he wasn't about to kill someone to achieve it. He was not that kind of person.

Marvolo had been quick to assuage his fears. Marvolo didn't know if their children would be born immortal, that was something they would have to look into. But even if they weren't they could still theoretical do the ritual themselves.

The ritual itself was very easy apparently.

One only had to call on the Mother Magic and ask.

Marvolo had down a lot of research apparently when he was younger, searching for way to achieve true immortality. There were many so-called ways to achieve it, but none of them were really fool proof. When Marvolo had first started his campaign to unite the magical worlds he had been come across some writings that indicated that only Magic’s Chosen could be the “King” of the magical world.

So Marvolo had politely, 'snicker', called on the Mother and she had declared him her Chosen and had blessed his cause. After he had won, he'd called on her again asking to be a lasting ruler.

He'd exhausted all avenues to achieve his goal and had finally just ask Her for the knowledge he needed. Marvolo had been surprised to learn that all he'd needed to do was ask, that immortality was something owed to him through his taking of the title of Lord of Magic.

There had only been one Lord of Magic before him, Merlin. He had apparently declined the gift after finding out that his love, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot could not share in his immortality, being non magical himself. So he'd decided to grow old with his love, leaving their children behind as their legacy.

Harry did the ritual rather swiftly in the ritual room of the castle. It was ridiculously easy but it only work if Magic deemed those asking worthy.

Harry walked out of the room feeling very overwhelmed by the experience and with the knowledge that the Mother was actually very fond of him.

He was met by his randy emperor and they proceeded to celebrate Harry's success in bed for the rest of the day.

Harry had also learned some useful information too. Their children would also share in their immortality but they all had the choice to one day forsake it and greet Death as old friends. Magic had told him that their immortality had been a joint effort on Hers and Death’s part, so anytime their bodies were destroyed they'd be asked if they wanted to go back and if they did they be dusted off and sent on their way.

Harry had also learned to his consternation, that his fertility would slow after the first fifteen or so children to only a few every couple of decades so that they didn't populate the entire planet with mini Harrys and Marvolos. He understood, of course, but he didn't have to like it.

Harry convinces, ‘read seduces’, Marvolo to finally take them to Rome’s Gringotts so he can get his Lordship ring and explore a little. Marvolo had wanted to apparate there but Harry had wanted to take a carriage and see some sights.

Harry takes his husband’s offered hand to boost himself up into the golden carriage. Harry had wanted something a little more low key to lay low while they were here but Marvolo obviously disagreed. The carriage today at least had a top on it.

Harry chatted excitedly to an attentive Marvolo as they slowly rode through the streets, the muggle cars around them having to stop as they passed. They had a police escort.

The carriage itself was pulled by thestrals, so the Muggles and some wizards thought it was pulling itself. Harry had never really been sure why he could see them, he had no memories of his other parents deaths, which Siri thanked the gods for.

“O Marvolo can we go see some muggle shops when we're done? I've always wanted to see their tech-nology? Is that how you say it?” Harry had never been into a muggle shop before, Sirius being too overprotective. And most of London was magical anyway, not many non magical shops survived since it was the Emperor's and the Court’s home.

“Yes you pronounced it correctly. And if you're insistent, my love, then I see no problem with it.”

The trip into Gringotts was quick, the goblins eager to please the Emperor. When Marvolo had taken over one of the first things he'd done was give “creatures” equal rights with wizards and goblins got the right to make their own wands.

So the goblins were always pleased to see Marvolo and by extension Harry. Gringotts was flourishing under Marvolo’s rule and would continue to do so.

Claiming his Lordship Ring only took a moment, and Harry was hyped up on reconnecting with his bearer's family magic. He begged Marvolo rather prettily, with batting eyelashes and everything, if they could walk down the road side and look at the shops. Marvolo couldn't resist those eyes.

“Fine Harry. But you owe me later.” Marvolo gave his little consort a searing look, causing Harry to blush.

They walked sedately down the street surrounded by a large guard. Everyone was forced to kneel and bow as they passed, anyone who didn't was forced down by a guard. Many of the Muggles weren't happy about it, some even trying to throw things at them but they found themselves swiftly bound and transported to the nearest auror station.

“Marvolo look a pet store! Let's go in there! Maybe I can find something nice for Nox.”

“I rather doubt the non magical animals are more exciting than our magical ones.” Marvolo says but allows himself to be dragged into the expensive looking store.

Harry darted off immediately, so Marvolo motioned for their guards to disallusion themselves. He walks slowly after his consort, with the poise of someone who owns the place. He finds Harry very quickly.

“Excuse me, young man.” The female clerk looks down her nose at Harry's robes, dress, which mark him as a bearer. “But this is a very expensive store with very exotic breeds, you riffraff aren't wanted here.”

“Riffraff? You disgusting muggle. How dare you talk to a magical that way?” Marvolo was going to Crucio this bitch. He's quick to pull a surprised Harry into his side with a hand around his waist. He wanted him no closer to this urchin.

“This store doesn't serve you disgusting freaks! Now get out!” The women yelling had drawn quite the crowd. A manager made her way over, probably to try and mitigate any damage.

“I'm sorry sirs, but she is right. We don't serve magical clientele here. If you could please vacate the premises, I don't want to have to call the aurors.” The manager simpers, batting her eyelashes at Marvolo. As if he'd be interested in some non magical chit. Especially with his lovely husband right next to him.

‘I had bonding bracelets added to the muggle education didn't I?’

“Is it not against the law for a non magical store to refuse a magical? I know it works the other way around. With some exceptions of course.” Non magicals couldn't own certain volatile potion ingredients, or certain XXX magical creatures.

“And I do believe that as your Emperor I have the right to shop anywhere I want.” Marvolo gave them a smug grin as the manager’s face lost all color. The clerk seemed to puff up even more in righteous indignation.

“Let's leave, my love. I have no want to continue to be around this…riffraff.” Marvolo leaves after that, leading a still gobsmacked Harry behind him.

“I can't believe they talked liked that to you! Isn't your face really well known? And the way they talked? I thought magicals couldn't be refused service anywhere?” Harry rambles as he follows Marvolo.

“I'm not sure what they meant about not serving magicals, my love. But I will look into it.”

“Oh I just remembered what had caught my attention! And it reminded me of something I had wanted to tell you!” Harry paused to make sure he had Marvolo's attention. “I could understand the snakes!”

“What?” Marvolo stared at him.

“Yes, the portkey you used to get us here was in Parseltongue right? Well I could understand what you said! And just now I could understand the snakes in there complaining about the quality of the food.”

¥You can understand?¥ Marvolo hissed, pleased that Harry had received his ability through their bonding. With the connecting of their cores, Harry could now speak Parseltongue. It made the probability higher that their children would have the gift as well.

¥Yes.¥ “Oh!” Harry's hand jumped up to his mouth when he heard hissing come from his mouth. It still sounded kind of like English but at the same time not.

Marvolo laughed joyously, scooping Harry up and swinging him around. Harry was surprised but pleased at his husband's actions, enjoying the embrace and the kiss that followed.

They continued walking after Marvolo had calmed down, though he continued to speak in Parseltongue just to Harry reply in it. He would have to teach Harry how to differentiate between the two languages, and how to use Parsel Magic.

Harry pulled Marvolo into a “Best Buy” which turned out to be a store that sold electronics. Harry immediately wanted to buy everything.

“Please Marvolo! All of its magic proof and I can figure out how they work in my free time! And look these ones are “game consoles” or something, you can play games on them!” Harry begged as he buried himself in Marvolo's chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Marvolo sighed before handing over his wallet and following Harry as he skipped off to get a cart. They spent the next two hours in there as Harry bombarded the poor store clerk with hundreds of questions. When they did finally check out the bill was almost one thousand galleons.

Marvolo had their bags taken by house elves back to the castle. They ate out at a magical restaurant before Marvolo ushered an exhausted Harry back into the carriage.

—————————————————————————————————————

Their arrival back home was amongst a lot of fanfare. Harry didn't really see much point to it, especially since it wasn't like they travelled by carriage or anything. They'd used a portkey and appeared in the throne room. The whole court was falling over themselves to greet them.

‘They're rather pathetic aren't they?’

Harry wanted to go to their rooms and relax but Lord Malfoy had other plans apparently.

“Your majesty. There are some things that require your immediate attention.”  
Marvolo stopped in his single minded walk to his suite to get his husband undressed and on their bed as swiftly as possible.

‘Even my Inner Circle are becoming cock blockers.’

“What things could be so important that it can't wait until the court session in a couple of hours?”

Lucius didn't answer meaning it could wait.

Marvolo gave his Right Hand a droll look before continuing their journey to their suite.

——————————

Marvolo had Harry on their bed the moment the door closed behind them. Harry moaned when Marvolo dropped down to his knees, shoving his head up under his robes and attached himself to Harry's crotch.

Marvolo mouthed at Harry's cock through his under things.

Harry buried his fingers into Marvolo's hair as his mouth moved farther south and began tonguing at his hole. He gasped as Marvolo's fingers joined his tongue in stretching him.

Not that it was really necessary as they'd had sex that morning before they left.

Marvolo withdrew after he felt Harry was stretched enough for him. He spelled some lube onto his cock after he drew it from his pants and hiked Harry's robes up higher as he spread his legs.

Harry held his knees up and collapsed back onto the bed as Marvolo pushed into him. Marvolo set a quick, punishing pace that rocked the large four poster bed.

All Harry could do was hold on as he was pushed back farther and farther onto the bed. Harry let go of his legs to throw his arms above his head, trying to brace himself. He didn't even try to move along, just laid there taking Marvolo's thrusts.

He came all too quickly, soiling his clothes as Marvolo continued to fuck him. Harry came two more times before Marvolo finally came too.

Marvolo was panting heavily like a race horse as he came down from his high. He pushed himself up off of Harry and collapsed next to him.

“What was that?” Harry asked when he finally got his breath back.

“Not sure. Glad to be back home maybe.” Marvolo mumbled into the bedspread.

They spent another thirty minutes cuddling before they got up and bathed. They arrived back to the throne room ten minutes late.

Marvolo didn't say anything about them being late and neither did anybody there.

‘An emperor is never late apparently.’

Marvolo helped Harry sit on his throne and sat down himself.

“So, what was so important that it almost couldn't wait?”

Lord Malfoy looked rather embarrassed, before he told Marvolo what had happened.

“The Lords have complained, your Majesty, rather vehemently about not being allowed into the Pleasure Gardens.”

“And why should I allow them the use of the Pleasure Gardens?” Marvolo asked. Lucius paused before continuing.

“And others have wonder at the use of the Pleasure Gardens since only your Inner Circle are allowed to make use of the concubines. And those of us left don't make use of them. So over a hundred concubines are lavishing in the Pleasure Gardens getting paid to do nothing.”

Harry turned to his husband, eyes narrowed, and hissed,¥Why are you still employing them? If you even think of using their services,¥ he spat the word services like it was a personal insult, ¥you will find yourself missing certain body parts!¥

Marvolo had to shift in his seat, glad his clothing hid his growing erection. A pissed off Harry was a sexy Harry.

¥You need not worry, my love. I stopped going there months before I even started looking for a consort. I have no need for them as long as I have you.¥ Marvolo was quick to appease his consort, knowing full well that Harry would follow through with his threat and castrate him.

¥Then why are they still employed, hmm?¥ Harry asked darkly. He was not pleased to know that Marvolo's concubines were still in the Palace. It was like meeting his husband's exes.

¥I gave my Inner Circle permission to make use of them. I gave them the choice to leave or stay. And no one can force them either.¥

¥I don't care about their well being. I don't like them being in our home.¥ Marvolo stared at his consort for a moment, before grinning.

¥Are you jealous, my love?¥

Harry glared at him before hissing wordlessly and focusing back onto the Court. They all looked rather gobsmacked, making Harry wonder why.

“The Gardens will stay open but it will be downsized. The Lords can make use of it but the rules stay the same. Only about thirty concubines will continue to be employed.” Marvolo stated with finality.

The rest of the session was rather boring and tedious and Harry was so glad when it ended.

—————————————————————————————————————

They had been back in the British Isles for a month when Harry started to not feel well. He kept getting nauseous in the morning and sometimes during the evenings. Marvolo had been worried so had called Severus in to check Harry.

“You know I'm not a trained Mediwizard, your Majesty?” Severus asked with sarcasm. He didn't want to be here, playing nursemaid to the Emperor’s Consort.

“We both know that the only thing separating you from a full Mediwizard is the Oaths they take. Now check him!” The last order was said with a glare. Marvolo wanted to know what the hell was wrong with his consort.

A spell was cast, causing a blue mist to form around Harry, it appeared at his head and slowly made its way down. The mist didn't encounter anything until it arrived at Harry's hips, where it stopped and slowly coalesced and turned royal purple.

Harry stared at it for a moment before he looked up at Lord Prince.

“Does that mean what I think it means?”

Lord Prince nodded.

Harry squealed suddenly and launched himself at Marvolo where he clung to him still squealing.

“Would one of you speak English? What does it mean?” Marvolo asked confused.

“It means your Majesty, that you are going to be a father.” Severus vacated the room rather quickly after that, having seen his Lords expression.

Harry was still having around Marvolo's neck, giggling intermittently. Marvolo stared down at the little minx for a moment before he spoke. “Are you pregnant Harry?”

Harry looked up and giggled at the gobsmacked expression on his husband’s face. He nodded and waited for Marvolo to come back to himself.

“That's, that's fantastic!” Marvolo whispered still staring at his beloved consort.

Harry giggled again and reached up to draw Marvolo down for a kiss.

The kiss was wet and sloppy and deep. Marvolo finally came out of his stupor and swept Harry up into his arms. They were in one of the Parlors in the Royal wing and Marvolo didn't feel like making the trek down to their suite.

He laid Harry down onto the chaise lounge and casted some privacy wards before he joined him.

Harry met him with open arms, kissing him deeply when he join their lips. Marvolo didn't even waste time with foreplay. He hiked Harry's robes up and using a lube spell slide right in.

“Oh Marvolo! Love you!” Harry gasped out as Marvolo took up a slow pace that was more grinding than thrusting.

Marvolo kept up with this pace for a while relishing in Harry's mewls and moans. When he felt his end approaching quickly he picked up his pace, dropping down onto his elbows to kiss Harry as they climaxed together.

They cuddled on the chaise for a while, Harry luxuriating in the love he could feel radiating from Marvolo, who was down at his stomach whispering sweet nothings to their unborn child.

They stayed like that for the rest of the day after they relocated to their rooms.

—————————————————————————————————————

Marvolo made the announcement of Harry's pregnancy to the Court the next day. There were many well wishers, congratulating the royal couple on their upcoming baby.

Harry wanted to smash most of their teeth in. Very few of them were actually sincere in their wishes and most wanted to probably see Harry have a miscarriage.

A week after they'd found out about the baby, Marvolo decided to finally deal with the problem that was the Pleasure Gardens.

He'd been putting it off, not wanting to incur his Consort's wrath by bringing it up. But he'd put it off for too long and now he was having to give his love a tour to make it up to him when he did find out he'd delayed it.

Harry thought he actually wanted to keep his concubines. He'd explained it was nothing like that. He just hadn't wanted to deal with the headache they would cause.

He walked arm in arm with Harry through the large red gate that marked the entrance to the Pleasure Gardens. No one besides those he gave permission to was allowed here. He'd have to let Harry know what he wanted to do with the gardens now that the concubines were being relocated.

Harry was surprised at the beauty of the gardens around him, they were much lovelier than some of the more public ones.

They walked for quite awhile until they heard laughter from a pavilion they were nearing. The pavilion was a huge thing, made of a light wood with lovely magical creatures carved into it and then inlaid with gold.

Inside was a group of five kneeling young women all bowed over something and giggling at it. One of them looked up and spotted them, and turned to bring the emperor to the others attention.

“Marvolo!” A few of them cried out as they ran down the steps. One had the audacity to try and hug Marvolo. He quickly side stepped her, glaring until she dropped to her knees and bowed before him.

¥They call you by name?!¥ Harry demanded, glaring at his husband.

¥I never have them permission too. I just never corrected their behavior.¥ Marvolo sighed hoping to stop the tantrum before it started.

A dark skinned women spoke up from her kneeling position. “Oh it's so good to see you again Marvolo! Will you start visiting us again?”

“Is this a new concubine? He's a bit thin for your tastes.” A blonde buxom women asked, giving Harry a sweep with her eyes, sneering at what she saw.

“A concubine?! Listen here, you disgusting whore! I'm Marvolo's Husband!” Harry hissed at her, almost dropping into Parseltongue in his rage.

I'm about to take a number from Marvolo’s book and Crucio this bitch!

She glared at him before turning her eyes back to Marvolo.

“Surely he's lying, Marvolo! We would have heard if you'd gotten married. Not that it would matter, you could still visit us.” She simpered, pressing her elbows together to make her breasts look bigger.

Marvolo raised an eyebrow at the blonde women, unimpressed by her words and actions.

“I assure you it's very true, Angelica. And because I am now a happily married man I have no need for any of your…services.” Marvolo sneered.

“What? But surely you'd be happier with one of us, Marvolo?” Angelica, apparently, stood up and sauntered her way closer, only to be pushed back by a guard.

“He's just a dirty half breed, anyway!” She exclaimed as she was pushed further to her knees.

Marvolo simply raised an eyebrow at her words before gesturing to one of the guards.

“Remove her tongue.”

Marvolo led Harry deeper into the gardens, enjoying the screams of agony they left behind.

“S’what the bitch deserved!” Harry mumbled under his breath making Marvolo smile fondly down at him.

They arrived at the main building of the Pleasure Gardens, which was where the concubine’s quarters were as well as the “rooms” where one could meet one.

Marvolo had a suite here, which he was sure Harry would want destroyed or remodeled in some way. Marvolo had plans to turn this corner of the Palace into guest quarters of a sort. So that the main Palace could be just housing for their growing family. And it really appealed to him to have his foreign dignitaries quartered here so that they were farther away from Harry.

They made a rather grand entrance into the building, the doors swinging wide as Marvolo led Harry regally in.

Not many people were in the entry hall but the few who were were quick to kneel and bow as they swept past.

The meeting hall here was small compared to the Palace. Marvolo had ordered their lunch to be eaten here so that Harry could see the hall and be introduced to all the concubines.

This was important as he'd asked Harry to be the one to screen the concubines who would be staying and the new ones that would be coming in. Marvolo planned on firing all of them and just having a large interview with those who returned or the new ones who came after he put it out that the Palace was taking on new concubines.

He was pretty sure Harry had only agreed for his own vindictive pleasure, which he found sexy as hell.

They served themselves lunch on the dais, kneeling and lounging on plush pillows, while they waited for the concubines to be gathered. They were halfway through their meal when all one hundred and nineteen concubines had gathered in kneeling rows. It would be an even one hundred and twenty but Angelica was probably in the healing quarter.

Harry was also pleased to see the former Princess Anastasia among the gathered concubines. She looked a little worse for wear.

Harry, feeling very vindictive, kept eating, taking his time and eating his fill. Marvolo just sat, amused by his Consort's actions, not doing anything to help with the kneeling concubines discomfort.

When Harry finished the tables were taken away and actual throne-like chairs were brought in for them. Harry noticed after he'd gotten himself comfortable that many of the concubines looked very surprised to see him sitting in a throne next to Marvolo. The ones that weren't glaring at him for making them wait.

¥Do they really not know you've married?¥ Harry turned to Marvolo and asked. He knew the Gardens were very secluded but he didn't realize they would be basically cut off from the outside world.

¥I'm not sure love. They aren't allowed to roam around that's true but I was sure any of the visiting Lords would have spread some gossip.¥

Marvolo stood and addressed the crowd.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce my husband, Emperor’s Consort Hadrian, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Peverell and Black.”

He paused there taking in the surprised looks and the looks of loathing sent Harry's way. Harry had a look of superiority on his face, telling them that he was better than all of them.

‘Which he is.’

“As I have married I have no need to keep you all in my employ,” he paused as many of them cried out in denial, “and you all are as of today, fired.”

There was a moment of complete silence before sound burst throughout the room. Harry winced at the volume, making Marvolo shoot out a bang from his wand to silence them. Before he could continue an Asian young woman stood up from her place and called out.

“But please Marvolo! I'm pregnant with your child!” She screamed as she cradled her flat stomach.

Harry snorted before saying snidely, “You stupid chit, how dumb do you think Marvolo is? It's been over a year since he graced any of your beds! And I know he hasn't been back, since he's been enjoying himself in mine.” Harry finished with a rather smug smile directed at the stupid whore who'd spoken.

Marvolo sat himself back down, wanting to have a better view of his consort.

“Then explain how I'm pregnant!?” Asian Whore said decisively, as if that proved her whole case. Harry snorted again before running his hand down his tiny baby bulge, making it more prominent. He was showing pretty early at only seven weeks so he had a sneaking suspicion he might be having more than one. He hadn't shared this suspicion with Marvolo yet though.

“It's obvious, you've been keeping some Lords bed warm. And if not a Lords then some servant has been plowing your field.”

Asian Whore; Harry really couldn't help the nickname, all these people were from well to do families that could have easily gotten them a good marriage, now they were just damaged goods with no hope of marrying.

The woman was about to retort before Marvolo interjected.

“Enough. I will have no more said of this,” Marvolo paused as he brought a hand over to Harry's belly, petting it as he continued, “your child is not mine. If you had let me finish, I was going to say that a smaller contingent of the Pleasure Gardens will be continued in another part of the Palace. Only thirty will be chosen, you all may submit yourselves for an interview. It will be for the Courts use only, and I will not be visiting it.”

Marvolo stood then, offering Harry a hand up. They descended the stairs, moving through the kneeling throng, forcing them to move away or be stepped on. They left after that, Marvolo not wanting to stay only for Harry to get upset again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of babies and concubines!  
> So yeah Marvolo is not going to cheat on Harry. If he wants to keep his bits.  
> The "ritual" was more of an idea that I realized from reading other fanfics. You see a lot of rituals where you have to do some complicated thing but I thought you know how if Harry becomes Master of Death in a lot of fics he becomes automatically immortal. I thought what if that happened if you were declared a Lord of Magic. Like I'm sure Magic would want her chosens to last.  
> I know it's a little cliche to get pregnant on your wedding night but I'm a sucker for babies.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So here's a new chapter!  
> Sorry for the slight delay, I just bought the five first books of A Song of Ice and Fire. And I've been distracted reading those. I'm not very far yet but eh.  
> (Spoilers in the end notes)   
> So this chapter is basically just the pregnancy progression chapter, but other stuff does happen!  
> (Don't own Harry Potter. This is a work of fiction, and is not intended to make money or infringe on anyone's rights.)  
> Leave comments, and if you notice any inconsistencies, please tell me.  
> *kisses*

Chapter Four  
(July - November)

Harry loved and hated being pregnant.

Especially with what he suspected were twins.

Marvolo was great taking care of him, if he was acting a little over protective. But Harry didn't find it stifling, he found it cute actually.

He would be having his first official healers check soon. Before his birthday ball, which he knew Marvolo was planning so it would be big.

But before that could happen he had to host the interview for the thirty new concubines which would be employed in the new Concubines Quarters.

Harry sat in his throne in the throne room, enjoying his tea, making the kneeling hopefuls wait until he finished.

Marvolo was in his office, Harry knew, probably working on paperwork.

He knew he was being vindictive by making them kneel but he didn't really care.

He thought all these men and women were fools, throwing their lives away for the chance to grace the emperor's bed at least once. Marvolo had put an advertisement on the muggle news and the Wizarding Wireless for those who wished to entertain the Lords and visiting dignitaries.

Over five hundred people were kneeling in the throne room, packed in like sardines.

He was sure there were even more waiting in the entry hall.

Harry had asked Marvolo what qualities he wanted for the thirty chosen and Marvolo had simply said young and beautiful.

“Anyone over the age of twenty five will leave along with anyone under the age of seventeen.” Harry stated, not even looking up from his tea and biscuits. There was a lot of shuffling as Harry's order was fulfilled, their own magic forcing them to obey him. Harry was starting to like the perks of being a supreme ruler.

Once that was done, only about two hundred people were left.

“Anyone non magical shall leave as well.”

More shuffling, though less than when he'd ordered the over and under aged to leave.

Only one hundred and fifty were left behind.

“Now. I want to make this very clear. Any of you who are simply here to get into the emperor's bed shall leave. You are to be concubines for the Lord's pleasure, as well as the Courts and any visiting dignitaries.”

Quite a few were forced to stand and march out. Now out of the original five hundred only seventy remained.

‘Makes my job easier at least.’

Harry stood from his throne and walked sedately down the stairs. He perused through the still kneeling hopefuls, categorizing which ones he wanted to keep. A parchment and quill followed him, taking down the names of the ones he liked.

He paused when he came to a familiar face.

“Ginerva Weasley.”

“Your Majesty.” She bowed, looking up at him through her lashes and sticking her chest out. She was wearing a low cut and very short dress, which was causing her to flash everyone in the room.

“Any of you who are only here,” he paused and glared down at her, “to try and seduce me, shall leave.”

The Weaslette’s eyes widen as she was pulled up like a marionette on strings and forced to walk out of the room.

Harry was surprised to see that two other women walked out as well, both of which he recognized as people he had gone to school with.

He continued his walk until he'd done a circuit and reached the thrones again. He looked at his list and mark some names out until he had an even thirty. He handed the list to Lord Malfoy who had been attending him, then he left.

“If I call your name please remain, if your name is not called please leave.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Harry’s first official healers check had arrived. He was now ten weeks along (give or take a day or two) and could finally have it confirmed that he was in fact having twins. He was so sure of it now, but he hadn't told Marvolo yet. He kind of wanted it to be a surprise.

It was two weeks out from his birthday ball, when he'd be three months along or twelve weeks in pregnancy terms.

Marvolo had had an official birthing healer screened and hired just for him. One who specialized in male births.

Healer Emelia Diggory was Lord Diggory’s wife and mother of one Cedric Diggory who Harry only really remembered as the heartthrob of Hufflepuff while he'd been in school.

She was a nice middle aged lady who was very kind and soft spoken. Meaning of course she had a spine of steel and was more than willing to use it.

“For the last time no your Majesty. Your husband is perfectly fine, and if you let me do some checks I can confirm that you're worrying for nothing.”

Harry was sat on the their bed giggling at Marvolo being dressed down by the rather short healer. It's what he got for trying to order her around in her domain!

Marvolo just sulked himself back into his seat in the corner.

Healer Diggory huffed before turning back to Harry.

“Okay darling, I'm going to run some scans, you'll need to relax as it won't work if your magic fights off mine.” Harry nodded before laying back onto the bed. They were doing this check in their suite as Marvolo didn't really like Harry being anywhere else in the palace. Not that he always got his way but for this Harry was alright with his dictating.

Healer Diggory casted a simple scanning spell to ascertain the number of babies and their gender. Next would be one about their power levels and their health.

“Well congratulations your Majesties. You are having twins, identical twins. Both boys too.”

Harry laughed having guessed as much. He looked over at Marvolo only for him to be staring right back at him in astonishment.

“Twins? Boys?” He whispered moving from his chair to Harry's side. He folded himself down onto the bed, one hand going to his Consort's stomach. His boys!

“Yes love! Twin boys! I'll admit I was pretty sure it was twins as I was showing too much so soon to be a single. And from the feel of their magic I had a hunch they were both boys.”

Healer Diggory let them cuddle for a minute before she continued her examinations.

“Both are very powerful. They are true identical twins so the share a magical core. And both are at the exact stages of growth they need to be.” Harry squealed and bounced a little on the bed before Marvolo's hands stopped him.

“O Marvolo we need to start thinking of names! And buying clothes and setting up the nursery and…” Healer Diggory took her leave after that, handing her notes from the examination to the Emperor.

Marvolo was treated to a very excitable Harry for the next two weeks. Helping Harry set up the nursery even though their boys wouldn't be leaving their room until after their first year which they were both in agreement on.

The time up until Harry's birthday ball was spent getting their suites ready for the babies and Harry shopping like crazy (under heavy guard or through owl ordering) for everything they'd need.

He knew he had almost six more months until they arrived (or less) but he wanted everything to be perfect for his babies.

—--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's birthday ball had finally arrived!

He was very excited, though he wasn't sure if he could stay the whole time. Morning sickness was hitting him with a vengeance and he had no idea what smell or food would set him off next.

He'd already puked on their bed and all over Marvolo when his puking actually woke him up. It wasn't all bad as some simple potions would help but he had to regulate how much he could take.

Healer Diggory was a godsend with her suggestion of sucking on candied ginger to settle his stomach. He knew Marvolo would hate the smell by the time his morning sickness finished.

Marvolo led him through the side door into the throne room. The ball was to officially start in here where the guests were gathered and continue into the dining hall and then into the dance hall.

“Welcome everyone. Today we have come together to celebrate my Consort’s day of birth..” Marvolo announced to their kneeling guests. He was very fond of his own voice the egotistical prat. Well he couldn't really call him that anymore, him being the father of his children, Harry mused.

“Please join us in the Dining hall for a sumptuous feast.” Marvolo was very pleased with himself apparently.

Harry wasn't sure why, yes he was glad it was his birthday, Presents! But Marvolo must have something special planned for them tonight. He had better as Harry hadn't received a birthday present from him yet.

Marvolo lead him into the dining hall and up to the raised dais where their seats were. The hall was appropriately decorated, subtle enough for Harry to appreciate. He'd told Marvolo what he thought of all the gold leaf on everything in the Palace.

All of Harry's favorite foods were served and Harry was pleased to note his father was present as well, seated at the table closest to their dais.

The feast lasted for a good hour before Marvolo lead them all into the dance hall.  
He lead them both to the smaller set of thrones in here while signaling for the orchestra to begin.

Harry sat down with a sigh, hands rubbing his belly where his nausea was starting to make itself known. He'd been able to eat a good bit of everything served until dessert came out. He'd only been able to get one piece of treacle tart eaten before he'd caught a whiff of the banana pudding near him and had had to stop. Marvolo had been sweet and had banished the pudding to farther down the table.

But the damage had been done, and he hadn't been able to eat another bite.

He sat for awhile watching the others dance as Marvolo spoke to some of his court who had arrayed themselves around their thrones.

Harry couldn't help but think them cute, forming a shield between him and the other guests.

“Hello, your Majesty. Little Seer.” Lady Bellatrix LeStrange had snuck up on him while his mind had wandered.

Not that he was afraid of her. She was fiercely loyal to Marvolo and reportedly very happy in her marriage to Rodolphus LeStrange. She was also a mother herself, her sons a year older and a year younger than him.

Marvolo had told him in confidence, ‘read pillow talk’, that they were trying for another baby. Bellatrix was on fertility potions and according to their healer it was only a matter of time. Bellatrix wanted a girl apparently.

For as crazy as she was in public apparently she was a fantastic mother.

Maybe she'd be willing to give him some advice.

“Hello, Bellatrix. I hope you're enjoying the party?” He also hadn't realized Luna was standing behind him again though he should have as she was his constant shadow.

“As much as I can when nobody's screaming. How are you feeling Little Majesty? I noticed you turned green during dessert.” The first part came out with a wicked bloodthirsty grin but the second was much more concerned. Showing she was much more beneath crazy exterior.

“I'm sure it would be much more interesting if something chaotic happened.” They exchanged bloodthirsty grins, never let it be said that Harry wasn't a Black. “My morning sickness has worsened recently. I can only take so many potions. And the ginger candies only help so much.”

She nodded, sympathizing. She been there twice before herself and hopefully would again soon.

“I completely understand. Nausea is a bitch. I hope you'll feel well enough to dance at least once. I'm sure his Majesty would appreciate that.” She sent a sly look towards Marvolo who turned at his being mentioned.

“I would very much like that, my love. When you feel well enough of course.” Sending his consort a beguiling smile.

Harry snorted at the blatant manipulation.

He rubbed his hand down his little bump again before looking coyly up through his lashes at his husband.

“Well since it is your children who are causing my nausea,” he sighed as if put out. “then I guess I'll have a dance with you.”

He frowned before he continued, “Though give me a few more minutes, I still feel a little nauseous.”

Marvolo nodded grinning smugly.

“Of course love, just alert me when you're ready.” He stood.

“I'll be making a turn about the room. Bellatrix stay and guard him.” He turned and left, Bellatrix bowing to his back.

They spent the time before his nausea subsided chatting, Bellatrix offering a few pieces of advice she'd learned from caring little dark wizards herself. And that was definitely what Harry's babies were. It they weren't dark wizards Harry would eat his favorite robe, ‘dress.’

Harry himself was a dark wizard, though not as dark as Marvolo. His Paddy was a dark wizard too, no matter how much he rebelled when he was younger. Though the rebellion had more to do with his mother Walburga being fond of a Crucio as a form of punishment for children and his betrothal to his bearer James. That had been before they met, and apparently it had been love at first sight.

For Sirius at least, it took James a few years but he'd been just as in love with his sire before his death. Sirius had reconnected with his family after his mother's death.

The emperor had put her on trial when Orion had come forward asking for their marriage and bonding to be dissolved. On the grounds of her abusing their children.

And apparently Harry would have had an Aunt but his grandmother had secretly gotten an abortion, which was illegal among magicals. It hurt your magic and sanity, since from the moment of conception your child’s magic was intimately interwoven with your own. It was how Orion even found out, that and the family tapestry had listed the death of his unnamed and unborn daughter.

She'd been sentenced to death when all was said and done.

Sirius had reconnected with his family only for it to all fall apart during the last Rebellion. Both his bearer and mother, James and Lily, had been murdered by an unknown killer. And then his uncle Regulus had gone missing not a month later. His body had never been found. His grandfather Orion’s health had declined in his grief, only having one son and one grandchild alive. He'd held out till Harry was seven before succumbing to a broken heart. It had broken Orion having to be married to a heartless shrew.

He remembered his grandfather well and cherished his memories of him.

Harry was drawn from his musings by the return of Marvolo, who silently offered his hand.

Harry took it letting Marvolo draw him to his feet.

He lead him onto the dance floor, the other dancers falling away to give the Imperial couple the floor.

Marvolo lead him through a slow and gentle waltz, so Harry's stomach wouldn't be upset.

Harry lost all sense of time, lost in Marvolo's eyes and arms. He didn't even notice when one song became three to happy to dance with his husband.

Eventually he had to stop, his feet starting to hurt.

Marvolo drew him off the dance floor and back to their thrones.

Once Harry was seated a large cart of gifts was wheeled in front of him. He stared at Marvolo wide eyed.

‘His husband really didn't expect him to open all of these tonight did he?’

Marvolo just smiled and handed him the first present.

And so it went.

Both Marvolo and Luna helped him open all of them. All of them having been screened first, Marvolo assured him.

He kept at it for an hour before he had to stop, they'd almost finished and he quite liked some of the gifts. Some were clothes and jewels, as well as some books and other trinkets.

But what he liked most was the baby stuff.

Harry claimed himself gifted out and demanded Marvolo let him retire.

So they did. Marvolo quick to help him out of his chair and dismiss their guests.

It was quite funny seeing so many people kneel and bow while drunk or tipsy.

\--------------------------

Marvolo lead him back to their suite, and helped him undress when they were in their bathroom.

They climbed into the steaming tub together and Harry leaned back against his husband’s chest.

Marvolo grab a washcloth and took his time soaping it and then running it along Harry's skin.

Harry sighed and relaxed some more, almost falling asleep under Marvolo ministrations. When Marvolo finished Harry turned around and grabbed the washcloth and began washing his skin.

He paid special attention to his chest, tweaking his nipples with his fingers.

Marvolo would rumble every time he did it but that didn't stop him with his fun.

His hands traveled further south, completely skipping the cock begging for his attention. He pulled one leg up and soaped it then lowered it and repeated it with the other.

When he was done he turned coy eyes on his husband before dropping the washcloth and turning back around. He settled himself back and quite enjoyed the growl his wiggling got.

Marvolo's hands came up to stop his squirming before his right hand came forward and cupped his bump.

“Don't tease, my love. How can I resist you when you are round with my child?” Marvolo whispered into his neck causing him to shiver.

“But you're so fun to tease.” Harry whispered back, looking up and back at Marvolo's face. Marvolo bent down and kissed his forehead before turning his attention to Harry's neck.

Harry hummed at the attention gasping as Marvolo started sucking hickeys into his neck. He broke away from Marvolo's ministrations, turning around in his arms until they were chest to chest. Or chest to stomach considering their height differences.

“You haven't given me my birthday present yet.” Harry pouted up at him.

‘I want my present, damn it.’

Marvolo chuckled before moving to get out, “Then let's go see it then.”

He helped Harry out of the bath and dried him off with a big fluffy towel that swallowed him whole.

He led them back into their bedroom and dressed them both before pulling Harry towards a door in their suite that he didn't remember being there that morning.

Marvolo gestured for him to open it so he did, and then gasped at what he saw on the other side.

Marvolo had created a door between his baby's nursery and their rooms, so that they were connected. He had complained vehemently to Marvolo that he had to go out into the hallway just to go to their nursery, but no more.

“O Marvolo this is perfect.” Marvolo had also had all their furniture setup and the walls painted. The room was still a little bare and he'd need to rearrange some stuff but it was perfect.

“That isn't everything.” Marvolo drew him back into their room, closing the door behind them. He lead him across the room to the table in the corner where they usually ate their breakfasts together.

On it was a large velvet blue box. Marvolo gestured him forward so he moved closer and lifted the top off the box.

“Oh Marvolo…” Inside was two sets of identical crowns. One set of baby circlets, made of wires of a silvery metal, all braided to form a pattern of knots and swirls.

The other set was for older children and would probably grow with their sons, they were more masculine versions of Harry's crown and they had both had emeralds and rubies inlaid in them to represent each parent.

“They're perfect. Does this mean that if you ever abdicate that they'll rule together?” Harry asked.

“Yes, because the boys are true magical twins that no matter who you birth first they are still equals. And their sharing of magical cores confers them as one person in many cases.” Marvolo answered coming forward to wrap his arms around Harry and set his chin on his shoulder.

Harry caressed the little circlets with his finger before asking something he'd been wondering for awhile but he just kept forgetting to ask.

“Uhm what are our crowns made of? I've been thinking this whole time that they're silver but seeing the boys crowns makes me wonder if I'm wrong?”

Marvolo turned his head so he could look at Harry's face.

“You thought I would have something as important as our crowns be made out of something as common as silver?” He chastised making Harry blush. “They are made out of magical mythril my love. Strongest metal on earth that will never tarnish. All of our crowns were made by the finest goblin smiths. Mythril is the metal of the Imperial family and only we may wear it. I know there are some goblin artifacts made from it but the goblins are trusted allies and workers so I allow them to keep them. Even your bonding cuff is made out of mythril, showing the world how ardently I hold you in my eyes. The last part was whispered seductively into Harry's ear causing him to moan.

Knowing that his bonding cuff was so valuable made him treasure it even more. But thinking about cuffs made him think of Marvolo’s.

“But yours is made out of gold?” He asked confused.

“Gold is your favorite metal yes?” Harry nodded. “Then that's why. The magic of our marriage took the metals and jewels that represented us the most and adorn our partner with them. So do not think that I am ashamed of my cuff because it isn't made out of something more precious. It's precious to me because it represents you.”

‘He's just as suave as ever.’ Harry pondered as he turned in Marvolo's arms and pulled his head down for a kiss.

The kiss turned into a full snogging session as Marvolo hoisted him up onto the table behind him.

Marvolo slowly undressed his consort wanting his Harry bare before him. He had him down to just his socks and a few clinging bits of silk when Harry whined and complained about how uncomfortable he was sitting on the wood table.

‘Now that just won't do.’ Marvolo pulled Harry into his arms and carried him bridal style to their bed.

Harry giggled at being carried and pulled his husband down on top of him for a kiss.

Marvolo was careful even now not to put too much of his weight onto Harry's abdomen, not wanting to squish his sons.

Marvolo got Harry comfortably settled into the middle of the bed and started worshipping his body.

Harry was soon a babbling mess as Marvolo paid particular attention to his sensitive nipples and his baby bump. The skin there was sensitive too but if Marvolo touched it a certain way Harry would break out into a fit of giggles and try to scootch away.

Marvolo was careful to avoid those spots not wanting the mood to be ruined. Not that he didn't love Harry's giggles though, so he would return to this spot later.

His attention wandered to Harry's cute little cock and he dived down onto it causing Harry to howl.

Harry's hands latched onto Marvolo's hair burying his fingers in it and tugging. Marvolo sucked him off until Harry exploded into his mouth, screaming Marvolo's name.

While Harry came down from his high, Marvolo made quick work of his own clothes almost falling off the bed much to a blissed out Harry's amusement.

Once he was free of his clothes he summoned their jar of lube from the nightstand and started to prepare his little consort.

Harry moaned as first one finger, then two was pushed into him. He spread his legs wider, holding them up as Marvolo's free hand stuffed a pillow under his hips.

“Marvolo! Please don't t-tease me!” Harry begged as Marvolo pushed a third finger in. Marvolo spent a few more minutes preparing him while Harry cursed at him and called him foul names for making him wait.

“So impatient my love! You'll have to be a little nicer if you want this.” He stroked his own cock once teasing both Harry and himself, and coating the excess lube onto his aching erection.

“Shut up and put it in, you burke!” Harry kicked him in the thigh with one foot before hooking said foot around his hip to drag him closer.

Marvolo just chuckled at his demanding little minx before he pushed in slowly. Harry moaned at the sensation, and tugged at Marvolo wanting him to move.

Marvolo obliged having spent enough time teasing the both of them. He set a slowish pace and focused more on making each stroke deep as he pegged Harry's pleasure spot each time.

“O Marvolo! Love you! Please! Please!” Harry babbled, his second orgasm already approaching.

Marvolo sped up a little and kept his gaze on Harry's face, he loved to watch Harry's expression when he fell over the edge into oblivion.

Harry panted for another minute, little sounds coming out with each breath before he tensed up, then his head went back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his orgasm washed over him. He stayed silent for this one, it being so intense he whited out for a minute.

Marvolo came then too from the pulsing of Harry's ass around his cock. He caught himself with his arms, and pushed himself to the side to collapse onto the bed and not onto Harry.

He waved a hand to clean them up, and switched to duvet from under them to on top of them. Marvolo then pulled a drowsing Harry into his arms and whispered, “Happy Birthday, my Consort.”

Harry smiled softly before slipping off to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took back what he said about Marvolo's Court being cute. They were at some Lord’s ball, at said Lord’s manor. Harry couldn't be bothered by who but all he really cared about was the bitch who had dared to put her hand in any of Marvolo's personal space.

It was September now and he was five months pregnant. He looked like he was seven months along, carrying twins as he was. It was some Mabon festival, they were outside, and if Marvolo didn't Crucio this little bitch he would.

It had been awhile since he'd practiced those spells, maybe Marvolo would appreciate it.

‘He's a pervert like that. Getting turned on by watching me do Dark Magic.’

Harry was rather surprised as he moved closer that he recognized the bitch who had her hand on his husband's arm.

It was Heiress Pansy Parkinson, the ferret’s tag along. The same girl who'd had her marriage eligibility ruined by said ferret when they were found fucking in an unused classroom.

Harry had laughed himself silly when he'd heard.

‘It was what she deserved.’ She had lost her betrothal contract with the Nott Heir because of it.

¥Why are you letting this bitch touch you?¥ Harry asked Marvolo when he arrived at his side, threading his arm through Marvolo's.

“Hmmm?” Marvolo hasn't been paying attention to the conversation around him, so hadn't even noticed if someone was touching him. He'd been watching Harry's progress around the room, keeping a watchful eye on the dissidents among the nobility.

He looked down at his arm, and shook the obnoxious girl off of him. His magic ballooned out of him in his anger, Harry's rising to meet his and causing the area around them to become suffocated with magic. Those around them dropped to their knees, trying to breath the magic thickened air.

Parkinson had been the most affected being the closest, and was collapsed on the ground like a marionette with it strings cut on the floor.

The rest of the party went to their knees as well, recognizing when their Emperor was pissed.

“You dare touch me! You are nothing!” Marvolo growled out at the cowering girl on the floor.

“She just a whore trying to climb the social ladder. She ruined her chance when she got caught being plowed by the Malfoy Heir. Lord Nott used that to break the contract she held with his son. I don't blame the man, can you imagine any children coming from her.” Harry explained to Marvolo, feeling quite vindictive.

Harry rubbed a hand down his round belly, trying to sooth the twins who were doing somersaults on his bladder. He was sure they had been roused by the saturation of both his and Marvolo's magic in the air, they had found that the boys were especially sensitive and active whenever they did magic.

Parkinson was glaring up at him hatefully, and he just raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her.

“I forget sometimes that you are a Slytherin, my love.” Marvolo chuckled, reeling his magic back in. He thought this embarrassment was enough punishment, for now.

“The only non Slytherin in the Black family was my father. And he admits he had to convince the hat to put him in Gryffindor.” Harry pouted up at him.

Marvolo chuckled before drawing them both away through the crowd.

“We had an eventful evening. But we will be leaving. This was so enjoyable, Lord Shacklebolt. Maybe we'll come again next year.” Marvolo drawled as they left, Marvolo handing Harry up into their carriage.

As Harry was to far along in his pregnancy, he couldn't apparate or portkey anywhere. Which was very annoying because they had to take the long way home.

When they were well on their way home, Harry suddenly had a wicked idea.

He smiled coyly at his husband before he lowered himself carefully to the floor between Marvolo's knees.

Marvolo inhaled sharply, his hands going to Harry's shoulders.

“You are the only one who never has to kneel to me.” He said fiercely, tugging lightly on Harry's shoulders, trying to pull him up into his lap.

Harry just leaned closer and watched Marvolo's face through his lashes as his hands went to Marvolo crotch.

He froze, his hands no longer tugging on Harry.

Harry just smiled coyly, not looking at what he was doing as he slowly undid the zipper of Marvolo's trousers. Marvolo's breathing deepened as he finally clued in on what his consort was doing.

“Are you sure you don't want me on my knees? Not in…. private?” Harry purred the last part with a wicked grin as he drew Marvolo's already hard cock of his pants.

He focused now that he had what he wanted in his mouth. He bent down, leaning his weight onto Marvolo's legs and hips as he kitten licked at the red tip.

Harry savored the flavor for the moment ignoring how Marvolo's hands were now in his hair, or how he had started breathing heavier.

Harry licked Marvolo's cock again, licking it like it was a lollipop. He knew he wasn't going to be able to suck all of the length so he went slow, making sure to cover his teeth, sucking on the bulbous head first, then pushing down seeing how much he could take without gagging.

He was only half way down when Marvolo's cock tapped the back of his throat and Harry backed off, not wanting to puke on his husband again.

He started to bob slowly, letting Marvolo’s hands quite his speed. His husband was a moaning mess above him and he was sure he could get him off quickly.

Harry brought both hands away from where they'd been planted on Marvolo's hips, sure his husband wouldn't buck. It he knew what was good for him.

One hand went to the base of his cock to rub and play with the vein running along the bottom, and his other went to gently fondle the balls that had given him his children.

With all that stimulation going, it only took a few more minutes for Marvolo to come down his throat.

Marvolo had removed one hand from Harry's hair, to bite down on his own arm to muffle what would have been a great bellow.

Harry pulled off while Marvolo was catching his breath. Harry swallowed the load in his mouth and wiped whatever else had dripped down his chin.

His erection was aching from being left alone so long, so he hiked his robes up and started stroking himself. He had the best view as Marvolo was still breathing deeply, watching him with hooded eyes, legs still splayed, not even bothering to fix his clothing.

Harry's hand sped up as Marvolo lowered himself to the floor and got right up into his personal space, but not touching.

¥Look at you my love! So round and beautiful with my sons!¥ Marvolo brought his face in close, whispering in Parseltongue into Harry's ear.

Harry's breathing sped up until he was panting, leaning unconsciously closer, wanting some contact.

Marvolo continued to whisper dirty things in his ear as he brought one hand around Harry's back to cup one arse cheek.

“O Marvolo please!”

He just hummed, but he slipped his hand into Harry's crack and began teasing his hole. Harry keened as he got closer and closer, hips moving slightly as he sought his orgasm.

He came right when Marvolo sunk a finger into his ass, coming hard and pulsing around that finger. He slumped forward against his husband, completely spent. Humming, Marvolo soothed his hands up Harry's back as he waved a lazy hand to spell their clothes to rights.

And not a moment too soon, as the carriage stopped before the Palace and a foot man knocked on the door.

Harry groaned and smacked Marvolo in the chest.

“You're carrying me to bed.” He said before slumping further, to make his body a dead weight.

Marvolo just chuckled and carried him bridal style into their home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now October, a full year since he'd first been introduced to Marvolo. Harry almost couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was about 25 weeks along with their twins and he felt like a beached whale. He knew he had quite a bit more growing to do but he already felt so tired just walking.

If Marvolo thought he was ever carrying multiples again he had another thing coming.

But he now had so much free time, he finally broke out all those Muggle electronics thingies to play with.

He was quite liking the games, they kept him entertained while he sat on his arse for hours on end. His favorites were the quest ones that had something to do with some princess named Zelda.

Marvolo basically had him confined to their suite and whenever he left he had an escort of three of Marvolo's inner circle.

Harry was playing a racing game called Mario Car or Cart or something when Marvolo arrived back into their rooms after a long Court session and Council meeting.

Harry hadn't been to a meeting yet. Marvolo not wanting him around the councillors while he was so vulnerable. Marvolo had told him he didn't trust most of them not to try something against Harry.

Especially since not all the ring leaders of the last Rebellion had been caught, and Marvolo had some suspicions.

“Hi Marvolo! Did you have fun?” Harry said while leaning his body into a turn. He realized he didn't have to but he swore it helped with the turning.

“Not as much a you apparently.” Marvolo drawled, slumping down onto one of the other gigantic pillow chairs Harry had ordered for sitting for a long time. And they were perfect for playing video games.

“What all happened? I'm curious about what happens during your meetings to get you so riled up.” Harry said distractedly as he fought a turtle for first place.

“Do you remember that muggle store that refused to serve us?”

“Huh uh yeah. The pet store I wanted to buy something nice for Nox.” Said great cat lifted his head from one of the pillows, checked to make sure his human and his human’s cubs were okay, yawned then went back to sleep. Nox had grown significantly over the past few months. He was almost nine months old himself and reached up to almost Harry's hip. Midnight panthers were known to grow much larger than their mundane counterparts.

“Yes well I had them investigated which opened up a whole can of worms. As you know not many magicals shop in mundane shops but the few who do were being refused service. And not just in that store chain or even just that country. It's happening across my Empire, and I will not stand for it!” Marvolo had gotten up and started pacing, so Harry paused his game to pay more attention.

“The investigation has unearthed untold illegal activities, including a mundane black market for magical creatures. Creatures Harry! Of our world being bought and sold like cattle! There have been reports of some children being found as well! I just, I can't…” Harry stood then, grabbing Marvolo and pushing him down into his pillow then sitting on him. He grabbed Marvolo hands and pulled them both to his stomach.

Feeling their sons move always had a calming affect on Marvolo.

“That's horrible love, but you've found it. It was uncovered so now you can go about fixing it. And think of all those people you get to execute.” Harry soothed, running his hands through Marvolo's hair.

Marvolo relaxed, thinking over Harry's words, “Yes you're right as always my love. I will make them rue the day they hurt a magical.”

Marvolo fell silent and Harry cuddled with him for a few minutes before Marvolo spoke again.

“Why did I decide again to not kill off all the Muggles?”

Harry just laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I like the name Ares but are you sure for a first name?” Harry asked. He was eight months pregnant and could pop any moment really. Which he was fine with, he wanted to meet his babies.

They had finished the nursery and Harry was absolutely in love with it. It was a large room with a round crib that could fit multiple babies; the walls were a soft green with silver and gold trim; the furniture was a dark wood with all white linen. Harry had decorated the walls with moving paintings, no portraits though, filled with magical animals and lovely landscapes. He had wanted to keep the nursery fairly simple so he'd refused to have everything gilded in gold leaf like Marvolo wanted.

“How about Loki?” Marvolo asked. They were cuddled up on one of their huge pillow chairs looking through baby name books and writing down the ones they liked.

“Not for a first name. People would get confused.” Harry said, rubbing a hand down his stomach. The twins were being especially aggressive tonight. Like they were fighting in there.

“I don't really care about what people think.” Marvolo looked rather smug, so Harry stuck his swollen feet in his face and demanded a foot rub.

“I want to follow Black tradition. They'll need some sort of star name. Do you think Paddy would like it if we included Regulus’ name in some way.” Harry moaned a little as the ache in his feet subsided under Marvolo's talented hands. He had his book propped open on his stomach as he circled names.

“I'm sure he would love that. I'm only worried about us running out of star names is all. We do plan on having a lot of children, don't we my love?” Marvolo’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively, causing Harry to giggle.

“Sure but if you think I'm staying pregnant all the time you have another thing coming.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, both browsing their books.

“How about Nova?”

“Isn't that a girl’s name?” Marvolo asked.

“It sounds like it could be a boy’s name. Should the boys have matching names?” Harry suggested. He liked the ideas of his twins having matching names.

“If you like, they could be similar.”

“What about Phoenix?” Harry asked.

“No that was the symbol for the last Rebellion.” Marvolo sneered thinking of the fools who thought they could fight against the Magic Blessed Emperor.

“What? Really? I hadn't known that.”

“It was only a rebellion here in the British Isles.”

“I quite like the name Caelum.” Harry changed the subject, more focused on baby names then some past rebellion.

“Then write it down on your list dear. Then we can compare and start choosing.”

“Do you think it would be best to wait until after they're born? You know, name them after we meet them.” Harry worried, chewing on his lip.

“That may be for the best. Since you have so many name ideas.” Marvolo reached across and pulled Harry's lip from between his teeth. He then dropped a chaste kiss on those lips.

“They just all sound so cute!”

And there goes Marvolo's plans to seduce his husband.

“Should we include something from our names. I mean these will be our firstborn and our heirs.” Harry asked.

“Maybe. But I don't really want to continue the reuse of the name Marvolo. It was a family tradition that I found stupid. Generations of Marvolo’s and Merope’s.” Marvolo frowned thinking of all the inbreeding that had gone on in his family.

‘Gross.’

“Hmm, maybe a middle name that's similar to ‘Hadrian.’ I know you think the nickname Harry is unbecoming.” Harry teased.

“That's because it is!”

“That's not what you said last night while I was riding your cock.”

“.....”

“That's what I thought.”

“How about Callisto?” Marvolo asked hoping to redirect Harry to baby names, and not his lost of control last night which had lead to him screaming Harry's name rather loudly.

“Sounds kind of girly, like Calypso. Which is a pretty name for if we ever have any girls.”

“And it's a star name.”

“Ooohhh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys and Girls!  
> So new chapter means new end notes!  
> So I actually like Bellatrix as a character. I just feel she makes the best crazy aunt or something.  
> And as for Harry not knowing their crowns were mythril, that was him just assuming they were silver and not asking.  
> The reference of Legend of Zelda and Mario Cart is completly a nod to my own love for those games. You'll find a lot of references to things I like myself as a person in my fics.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! New chapter!  
> So this fic is actually coming to a close, it will only have two or three more chapters.  
> Leave comments and love.  
> (Spoilers in the end notes.)  
> *kisses*

Chapter Five

(December - February)

They had been in the throne room holding court on December 15th when Harry's water broke.

“Uhm….?” Harry looked down at the sudden popping feeling and the release of pressure. His hands came up, noticing his bump wasn't as big anymore.

“Your Majesty’s water has broken.” Luna whispered quietly into his ear.

“Oh.” Harry said surprised. He only then noticed he was sitting in a warm puddle. He turned to his husband and hissed. ¥Marvolo, my water’s broken.¥

Marvolo just stared at him uncomprehendingly.

¥What?¥

¥The babies are coming.¥ Harry deadpanned, his back was starting to hurt now and he wanted the hell out of the throne room before he had to do anything. Only Marvolo, Luna and Healer Diggory would be there when he gave birth.

Marvolo suddenly stood and addressed the court.

“My consort and I shall be retiring. Dismissed.” There was some grumbling at the abrupt dismissal, but everyone began to leave in an orderly fashion.

Marvolo bent to pick Harry up bridal style, Harry moaning all the way as the pain in his back increased. Marvolo escorted them quickly back to their suite, calling for someone to floo call Healer Diggory. Luna scampered off to do who knows what.

They arrived at their rooms and Marvolo set him done on their bed then stood there like the lump he was.

“Be useful you moron and help me undress. Then rub my back.” Harry grumbled at his husband snapping him out of his stupor. He quickly had Harry out of his robes and into a simple chemise, then began rubbing Harry's lower back right where he needed it.

Harry moaned, as some of the pressure released.

Healer Diggory was barely in the room before she started casting spells, diagnostic ones on Harry, and sterilization charms around the room to clean it.

Marvolo jumped horribly when she barged in.

“Alright, your Majesty. Let's see how you're doing. Luna will be bringing everything we need to you can be reassured everything will be fine.” She said to Harry as she checked him.

Harry had Marvolo reposition him on his knees against the headboard where he rocked his hips to do something, Harry wasn't even sure he just knew it helped.

“Well we will be here awhile, you've got nine more centimeters to go before you can start pushing.” Healer Diggory announced cheerfully before she bustled around the room, setting things up.

Marvolo just glared at her before focusing on rubbing Harry's back.

\--------------------

Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been in labor but when Healer Diggory finally gave him the go ahead to start pushing he almost didn't want to he was so tired.

“I'm going to castrate you later.” He told Marvolo, completely serious.

“Of course my love.” Marvolo just nodded and agreed. This wasn't the first time in the last few hours that his consort had threatened him with some sort of bodily harm.

“Push on the next contraction, your Majesty.”

Everything blurred again for Harry as he focused just on pushing when he had contractions and resting when they stopped.

When a head and then a body was finally forthcoming he sighed when it slipped out.

“Fuck me. I have to do this again?” He asked though he forgot his question in hearing his firstborn greet the world for the first time.

The baby boy screamed quite fiercely as Luna cleaned him up. She brought him back over all wrapped up in a purple blanket and handed him to Harry.

“Hey baby. It's so good to finally meet you.” Harry whispered quietly to the still whining infant.

“Does Daddy want to hold you?” Harry asked directing the question to a frozen Marvolo. Who snapped out of his daze to move to Harry's side and wrap his arms around them both.

“Yes I would.” He whispered back.

The new family spent a few minutes cuddling before Harry's contractions returned.

“Let's put his in the bassinet while your second son makes his way into the world.” Healer Diggory suggested when Harry handed the baby to Marvolo, not wanting to hurt him. Marvolo gently laid his firstborn son down in his bassinet before returning to Harry's side.

“You can start pushing again, your Majesty.”

Their second born son made his way into the world a lot quicker than his brother. He screamed immediately when he met the air.

Luna again came forward with a blanket to clean the little prince up while the Healer did the same with Harry.

Harry soon had both arms full of squirming princelings and he couldn't have felt more tired.

“They'll need to be fed before you go to sleep your Majesty.” Healer Diggory said sympathetically, knowing full well how exhausted he was.

“A wet nurse can do that.” Marvolo said dismissively, reaching for his sons to let Harry rest.

He was stopped by a glare of death.

¥If you think I'm letting some random woman feed my children you have another thing coming Marvolo Slytherin.¥ Harry hissed with venom, pulling slightly away from his husband. He'd be in tears over his husband's words if he wasn't so tired and angry.

“Well I…” Marvolo stuttered dumbly, this wasn't something they had talked about. He'd just assumed Harry wouldn't be breastfeeding, it wasn't becoming of his consort.

“You can get out if your going to continue being a nuisance.” Harry turned away from him then, he'd rather focus on his children than his idiot of a husband.

Marvolo reined in his temper, realizing this was Harry's choice and that he didn't really get a say in it.

“Would you like me to hold one while you feed the other?” Marvolo asked quietly through gritted teeth.

Harry stared at his husband distrustfully for a moment before handing their second born to him.

“Hold Polaris then.” He handed the newly named Polaris over, before focusing on his firstborn Pollux.

“Polaris?” Marvolo asked, it was a name they had agreed upon.

“And Pollux.” Harry said distractedly while following Healer Diggory's quiet instructions to get Pollux to latch on. When he did, Harry had to pause for a moment to get used to the sensation.

“Pollux and Polaris.” Marvolo whispered quietly to himself while he watched slightly fascinated while Harry feed their firstborn.

‘Alright, he would admit it was kind of sexy to watch his consort feed their sons from his own body.’

Harry settled back against the pillows, waiting for Pollux to finish. When he did, Harry did as his healer instructed and gently winded the baby before switching him out for his brother.

Marvolo acquainted himself with his firstborn, cataloging everything about them.

The twins were truly identical, though he wondered if that would change as they grew older. They were still too wrinkled and pink to make out many features but he counted their toes and limbs making sure they were all there.

They each had a smattering of pitch black hair on their heads though and beneath the red from birth their skin was a pale cream. Marvolo wondered who they would take after more in features and if one or both boy’s or neither would get Harry's gift of being a bearer.

Harry sighed when Polaris finally finished, so ready to sleep for the next few days. He winded the baby before handing him to Luna to be given a bath then dressed and put to bed.

Marvolo followed Luna, wanting to help and watch as she bathed his sons. He found the infant clothing quite undignified for little princelings but he guessed as they would be sleeping it would have to do.

When they came back, it was to a fresh bed and a sleeping Harry. They laid the twins down in their bassinet before the women started cleaning up.

“The twins will be awake to feed every two hours. Harry will need to be awake then. And you'll need to contact your father-in-law. We didn't have any time to tell everyone the babies were coming.” Healer Diggory told Marvolo as she banished the soiled bedsheets and the afterbirth.

“Wouldn't a wet nurse be what we needed? Harry needs his rest.” Marvolo asked, ignoring the comment about Sirius for now.

“Unless you want to lose your manhood you will be waking Harry up to feed them.” She deadpanned knowing full well Harry would be pissed if he found out someone else had feed his children.

Marvolo subsided for now, letting the woman out of their suite then laying down with his consort to sleep.

\-------------

The twins did indeed wake them up every three hours. Harry feed them himself each time before passing out again, leaving Marvolo to fend for himself with two infants.

Luna ended up being his godsend, teaching him how to take care of his sons, as well as some infant care spells.

This cycle continued for three days before the couple with their children finally emerged from their suite.

Harry still felt a little sore but not as much as he would have if it wasn't for potions and healing spells.

Thank the gods for potions.

Marvolo had wanted to introduce the Twins the the court first but he'd put his foot down and demanded his father saw them first then maybe Marvolo's inner circle, and only then could they introduce them to the court.

Sirius started crying quietly when he first held them both.

“They look just like you did when you were born, Harry. I was so happy that day.” Sirius gave a wet laugh, “I'm only in my late 30’s and I'm already a grandparent. I can't wait to rub this in Narcissa’s face.”

Lord Malfoy looked like he wanted to say something to that as he started to swell with indignation but Bellatrix interrupted him.

“We can tell her together cousin. I'm sure Draco can't make such pretty babies!” Bellatrix laughed at her brother-in-law’s face, she loved getting her digs at the blonde ponce.

“You'll have to bring her here as these two aren't leaving the Palace any time soon.” Harry said dryly as he took a fussing Pollux back from his father. It was meal time for the twins. He grabbed the nursing blanket and started nursing him right there, not caring for the scandalized looks he was getting.

Bellatrix cackled, “Oh you tell ‘em what's for, little cousin! While you ninnies have nursemaids feed your children, true Black women and bearers breastfeed our own babies! Makes ‘em stronger!” She declared with spirit, Sirius nodding along with her.

“I think that's a sure sign of the family madness going too far. A refusal to feed your own children and let the opinions of others dictate your life.” Sirius stated, mostly at Lucius, who's face was pinched.

“What is it Lucius? Starting to regret marrying my foolish cousin? I told you she was the craziest of us all, she can just hide it better!” Sirius said laughing at the man.

“Damn straight. You got the short end of the stick with that one, Lucius.” Lord Rodolphus LeStrange, Bellatrix’s husband said from his place standing behind her.

Lucius didn't say anything, just turned his nose up at them.

“When are you going to be presenting them, your Majesty?” Snape asked.

Harry didn't really like him, he'd made nothing but derisive comments to him from the moment he got here. Marvolo had told him Snape used to have a hard on for his bearer and became a bitter man when he couldn't have him.

“When we want to, of course.” Harry said with a sneer. He really didn't like Snape.

“Soon.” Marvolo said shooting his consort a look, which made Harry just wrinkle his nose at him. “Most likely on Yule. We've been away from court to long, I think. And I'm sure the Council is planning my demise.”

“Dumbledore had been particularly vocal in you seclusion, your Majesty. About your punishing of the Muggles involved with that Black Market, he thinks you're being too harsh.” Lucius said while rolling his eyes.

“Dumbledore is a fool.” Marvolo said dismissively.

“Why do you suffer with him on your council? Just get rid of him.” Harry said while winding Pollux. He switched out Pollux for Polaris and latched him on.

“He's a Lord, my love. I can't simply get rid of him.” Marvolo explained.

Harry gave him a droll look.

“You're the Emperor. Find something and strip him of his title. Simple.”

Sirius laughed at his son’s response.

Marvolo sighed, while Harry did have a point, he doubted he'd be able to find anything.

\-------------

Marvolo and Harry presented the twins to the Court and the world on Yule, while also announcing their full names for the first time.

“I give you Prince Pollux Helix, and Prince Polaris Harland, Heirs to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black and Peverell, Heirs to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Crown Princes of the Imperial House of Slytherin.” Marvolo announced proudly with Polaris in his arms and Pollux in Harry's.

The crowd went wild, and Harry was quick to cast silencing charms on the boys, not wanting them to be disturbed by the noise.

Marvolo had had little niches added to the thrones between their two seats, on the armrests, for the boys and any future children they had. Little thrones would be added when they got older, but for now they would lay safely between their parents.

Harry kept most of his attention on the boys as Marvolo held court not paying attention until talk of the last Rebellion reached his ears.

“Your Majesty, there have been rumors that the Order of the Phoenix has been making a reappearance. The Daily Prophet wrote about mysterious pamphlets that are being circulated among the civilians.” One of Marvolo's Council stated, Harry hadn't been introduced to this one yet so he didn't know his name.

“And what do these pamphlets say?” Marvolo drawled, only half of his attention on his court the other half on his hand which was being clutched by both of his sons.

A copy of the Daily Prophet was brought forward and handed to Lucius, who checked it, before handing it to his Emperor.

Harry leaned over to read with him:

**Conspiracies Against the Emperor!  
Order of the Phoenix on the Rise!  
Calling all Dark Wizards Evil!**

by Rita Skeeter

_This thrilled reporter is pleased to bring you the biggest scoop since the marriage and pregnancy of our Emperor’s Consort Hadrian, Lord Potter, amongst his many other titles._

_This reporter was able to get her hands on an illegally printed pamphlet that calls for the outlawing of dark magic and the murder of our Emperor!_

_What's worse the pamphlet spoke of “dealing” with his Consort Hadrian and their unborn children!_

_This reporter was disgusted to read these treasonous words and took the pamphlet right to the authorities. As they hadn't yet caught wind of it, this reporter can only guess that these pamphlets are only being distributed amongst the old supporters of the last Rebellion._

_We can only hope that these fiends are caught before any innocent lives are taken._

_See page 2, for pictures of the treasonous pamphlet._

Harry was appalled, when Marvolo turned the page that the pamphlet DID call for his death and the death of his children. It called him horrible names and called his children “devil spawn.”

The pamphlet also called him and his father traitors.

¥My love, why are you and your father named traitors?¥ Marvolo asked his consort gently. He wasn't angry with him, Harry had only been a baby during the last Rebellion. But if Sirius had anything to do with this… well he wouldn't kill him, for Harry's sake, but he would have to punish him.

Harry stared at his husband with his tears in his eyes, afraid of how he'd react.

¥My mother...¥

¥You have no biological connection to that woman, Hadrian. And she wasn't technically even married to your fathers.¥

Harry stared again, not understanding. His gaze sought out his father's who he knew was amongst the court.

¥But Paddy said? That she was included…?¥ Harry's gaze pleaded with his husband to explain.

Marvolo glanced at Sirius, realizing that Sirius had never told his son that the Muggleborn Lillian Rose Evans had only been nominally married to the Houses of Black and Potter. Only included because James had had a fascination with her, and if they ever had need of it, a surrogate, in case James fertility had ever proved a problem in their quest for children.

Marvolo sighed before trying to sooth his consort, “¥I will explain later my love, please tell me what this means.¥ He raised the paper in his hand.

¥I-it… L-lily had joined the Order.¥ Harry finally stuttered out, ¥And she tried to convince Paddy and Dad to join but they refused and ordered her to cease all association with those people. That's all Paddy ever told me.¥

Marvolo contemplated his quivering husband before he assuaged his fears, ¥I am not angry with you, my heart. I was simply curious. I will be talking to Sirius about this but I won't hurt him.¥

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before nodding. He closed his eyes and focused on his occlumency barriers, tightening them to prevent any more tears.

Marvolo focused back onto his now whispering Court.

“Bring Rita here. I want to know how she found the pamphlet. Alert the Aurors, I want anyone reading these treasonous words,” he crumpled the papers in his hand before setting them alight. “to be arrested and interrogated. I will not stand for threats against my family to stand.”

“I'm already here, your Majesty.” A voice called out from the reporters section of the throne room. They were there to print anything of note that happened in the Court in their papers which included papers from around the world.

A blonde woman stepped out of the crowd, wearing a poisonous green suit.

Harry had to wrinkled his nose at her tastes, but reserved his judgment of her for the moment. As far as he was aware, the Daily Prophet was sickened loyal to his husband and Ms Skeeter was one of their biggest brown nosers. She was also their most popular and sensational writer.

She stopped before the throne at the proper distance, kneeled and bowed properly before standing again.

“Your Majesties. I found the pamphlet at the Ministry, in a high ranking officer’s office. We had a scheduled meeting that she was a few minutes late for, and I was waiting in her office. It was in the bin, but the caption grabbed my attention, so since it had already been thrown out I pocketed it.” She paused, letting the suspense build.

“My meeting was with Madame Dolores Umbridge, Secretary for the Minister, Madam Bones.”

A woman dressed completely in pink screeched out, “How dare you impeach my good name!”

“I was there to interview her about her newest Bill, which would rescinded all rights for werewolves. It would make sense she'd be in possession of one of these pamphlets, as they state very clearly that all “dark” creatures need to be annihilated, including werewolves.” Skeeter finished, speaking clearly over the pink toads screeches.

Marvolo stared at the still screaming woman before he motioned for the guards to arrest her.

“Shut up, you disgusting toad.” Harry barked out, his order immediately obeyed, as he tried to sooth a whining Pollux and Polaris, who'd been woken by her screaming.

Harry took Pollux into his arms while Marvolo took Polaris as they both soothed their sons back to sleep.

Marvolo addressed Ms Skeeter again as he rocked his son in his arms, “You are of course willing to give a memory to confirm this, Ms Skeeter? As well as submit to questioning under Veritaserum?”

She nodded.

Marvolo never did a trial without Veritaserum, to many errors leaked through without it.

“As for this pink toad, put her in the dungeons for now. She will be interrogated later about these pamphlets.”

Marvolo stood after that, his son securely in his arm, before offering his hand to Harry. Harry took it after making sure he had a good hold on Pollux and his clothing arranged around him correctly. With the colder weather, his robes, ‘dresses,’ we're thicker to accommodate. Which meant they were harder to maneuver in while wearing.

“Dismissed. Inner Circle and Council attend me.”

Marvolo and Harry lead the way to the Council chambers. Harry hadn't been into this room before and he wasn't sure if he could stay the entire time. Marvolo's Inner Circle were one thing, but Harry refused to breastfeed his children in front of some of the creeps that were on his Council.

That included Dumbledore.

Marvolo helped Harry into his seat, and set Polaris down into the bassinet situated between their chairs.

He gestured for Sirius to come closer, he was a member of his Council, and whispered into his ear, “You will need to explain the circumstances of your marriage to you son. I will not do it for you.”

Sirius gulped at his Emperor's look, not looking forward to this conversation.

Harry cuddled his firstborn for another minute before he set him next to his brother in their bassinet.

Marvolo sat, his Council following moments later.

“It seems Rebellion is once more on our shores ladies and gentlemen. They have dared to make threats against my family. I want them snuffed out!” Marvolo snarled fiercely. He would not stand to have threats against his consort and sons.

“We will handle it your Majesty! No one will get anywhere near his little Majesty and the Princelings!” Bellatrix swore fiercely, she wouldn't let one hair on their heads be touched by these traitors.

Marvolo nodded pleased by her words.

“Sirius? They have declared you a traitor. Do you have anything to say to that?” Marvolo asked, turning his attention to his father-in-law.

Sirius stiffened before straightening his spine in his seat, “It is true Lily had joined the Order before her death.” There were some outraged yells from some of the Council, but he continued over them. “But myself and James forbade her from having any contact with those people. Neither I nor James, before his death, had any contact with those people, and neither did Lily. I am more than willing to confirm that under Veritaserum.” Sirius stared resolutely into Marvolo eyes, until Marvolo nodded.

“You will, but later. Umbridge will be interrogated. For now you all are dismissed.”

Marvolo said, he'd noticed it was nearing time to feed their sons, and he knew Harry wouldn't want to around these old men.

They retired to their personal gardens, in a warded and heated pavilion, as Marvolo debriefed his Inner Circle away from the eyes of his Council.

He trusted these people much more than he trusted those old men.

“Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan. You are now Hadrian's and the boy’s personal guards. I want you with them always.” He stared at them until they agreed, swearing to keep them safe from harm.

“Good. Lucius, Severus do what you both do best and find these people.” Marvolo ordered. Both men nodded, accepting their orders.

“The rest of you, keep your ears open. Any hints you hear, take to Severus. I want these people found and dead before we celebrate my son's’ first birthday. Dismissed.” The Inner Circle dispersed quickly to do their tasks.

The LeStranges moved to the other side of the pavilion to give the royal family some privacy but not leaving, taking their orders very seriously.

Marvolo nodded at their actions, pleased before seating himself down next to his consort who was feeding Pollux while Polaris laid in his lap, drowsily blinking his eyes and kicking his feet.

He wrapped his arms around his family, savoring the feeling of having them in his arms.

“Don't worry my love. I won't let them harm you or the boys.” Marvolo swore.

Harry just nodded and snuggled deeper into his arms.

\--------------

Umbridge was interrogated later after stewing in the dungeons for a few days.

She was a dead end, as the pamphlet had been sent to her anonymously with no return address. A meeting place had been set up if she wished to join their cause but the time had expired while she was in the dungeons and before she was interrogated.

The Aurors still did a check of the bar they were to meet in but had come up empty handed.

She had been going to join, so Marvolo gave her a swift trial and sentenced her to life in Azkaban Prison for attempted treason.

Skeeter too had been questioned under Veritaserum, and her story matched up with what she'd said.

Sirius had done as he'd promised and told Harry everything about his marriage with James.

“Lily was only included as a ‘maybe’ surrogate. James and I married right out of school at seventeen per tradition, and we'd tried to get pregnant for two and a half years before James became pregnant with you. James had been interested in Lily in school, though he never pursued her in respect of our own courtship. So when the question of using other means to having children, her name came up.”

“So you all weren't even in a relationship?” Harry asked balefully. His whole perspective of his parents was being turned upside down.

“Not really no. Besides her beauty, neither of us really knew her. We'd already signed the contract with her when James realized her personality left much to be desired. That Muggleborn Granger? That you spoke of? She was a lot like her. No respect for the old traditions or families.”

Harry just sat in silence, trying to comprehend the woman he'd idolized as his mother was really just like Granger.

“Okay. Okay I… need time to think about this.”

Harry stood and left his father after that, seeking out his husband and children. He needed time to think and maybe a shoulder to cry on.

He'd also like to know Marvolo's perspective on all of this.

“You can't dwell on it my love. They are dead. The only reason your father didn't tell you was that there really was no reason. He didn't want to speak badly of the dead and truly thought it wouldn't matter. I don't hold it against him.” Marvolo had soothed him when Harry found him in his office with their sons asleep in their bassinet positioned next to Marvolo's desk chair.

“And if it makes you feel better, Sirius passed his questioning under Veritaserum. He has never had any contact with the terrorists known as the Order of the Phoenix.”

\-----------

Things returned to relative normalcy. The Order was apparently lying low for now, so Harry decided to return his sole attention to his sons and their progress.

“Who's my baby boys? Who is? You are, yes you are!!” Harry laughed when his baby's smiled at him. At one month old, it was now January, the twins had given Harry their first real smiles earlier that day.

He'd spent hours now just playing with them on the floor, getting them to smile and playing along with them in the baby gym. The door to their suite opened to admit Marvolo, who paused at seeing his family all on the floor.

“Marvolo! The boys smiled at me! Come look!”

Marvolo joined him on the floor with a bemused smile on his face. He laughed delighted when Polaris then Pollux smiled at him, both of his boys reaching for his face.

He blew raspberries on their little chins and tummies, listening to them coo.

“Aren't they the cutest Marvolo?” Harry asked with bright eyes.

“As if I would say otherwise my love. I am biased after all.” Marvolo answered with a gentle smile.

Harry smiled back before wondering, “I wonder what eye color they'll have? Mine or yours, or some combination of the two?”

Marvolo hummed before pulling himself from the floor.

“Come my love. It's time for dinner.”

Harry let himself be pulled up before they both picked their sons up from the floor. Harry spelled the blankets and baby gyms away before following his husband to dinner.

\-----------

The twins were now two months old, and they'd had a check up today. Healer Diggory had declared them perfectly fit, considering they'd been about three weeks premature.

She'd also checked Harry and had lifted her ban on sex. Harry had neglected to inform his husband of this, wanting it to be a surprise.

While magic could heal almost everything, some things still needed to be left to heal naturally. The muscles after childbirth for example, as well as concussions.

Anything to do with head injuries was best left to heal on its own, and damage could be treated after things were mostly healed.

Harry had felt great for a while, he'd even been using Marvolo's gym to help get his figure back, and it had definitely worked.

He only had a little baby pouch left on his stomach, and it was really only a very thin layer of fat that laid on top of his newly returned abs. He was a little softer everywhere and his hips were wider, giving him a more hourglass shape, but he didn't let it bother him. He'd seen the looks Marvolo had been throwing him.

It was evening and they were preparing for bed, Harry had just feed the twins and he knew he'd have a couple hours before he'd need to feed them again.

He cast a one way silencing ward around them, so they'd be able to hear the twins but the twins wouldn't be able to hear them.

Harry had dressed tonight specifically for seducing his husband.

He was wearing a green, silk teddy that may or may not unbutton at the crotch with straps that liked to fall off his shoulders.

As he'd just finished feeding the twins so a few wet spots were on the fabric from his milk, and both straps were off his shoulders, the front of the teddy falling forward to show most of his chest, including his puffy nipples.

Yes, he was dressed to seduce tonight, if only his husband would pay attention to him and not his book.

Harry snuggled himself under the duvet, against Marvolo's side, not bothering to fix his clothing.

He dragged his hand up Marvolo's thigh slowly, lazily as he spoke.

“The twins’ healer appointment went well. Healer Diggory was pleased with their progress.”

His fingers drew idle circles on Marvolo's thigh which was tense beneath his hand.

He knew he had Marvolo's complete attention, even if his gaze hadn't wavered from his book.

“She was nice enough to check me as well. She said I'm fully healed from their birth now.” Now he had Marvolo's gaze on him.

He smiled coyly as Marvolo stared at him, his gaze going back and forth between his chest and his face.

Harry let his hand wander further up Marvolo's thigh, keeping gaze on Marvolo's face, as his hand came into contact with his rapidly swelling erection. He played his fingers over it teasingly before putting his husband out of his misery.

“She lifted the ban on sex.”

Harry laughed loudly as he was pushed down to the bed by a randy emperor.

Marvolo attacked his teasing Consort's mouth with relish, so glad to finally be able to ravish his husband again. Their kisses were deep and heavy, making lapping sounds as their tongues danced together.

Marvolo's hands were kept busy, as he explored Harry's chest, stomach and legs. He enjoyed the soft flesh and hard muscle beneath his fingers.

He ignored the throbbing flesh begging for his attention, and instead plucked at the puffy nipples and dragged his hands down thin hairless thighs.

Harry whimpered at the teasing hand.

“Marvolo….” Harry trailed off when Marvolo's hands found his sensitive nipples, mewing as he plucked them.

Harry writhed and arched closer to his husband, needing him to give him more.

“Stop teasing Marvolo Please!” Harry begged.

Marvolo smirked at him before lowering his mouth to Harry's nipples, lapping at them until they started leaking. He unbuttoned the crotch to give better access and fondled Harry lightly before turning to more important things.

“Turn over love.” Harry did, lifting his hips so Marvolo could put a pillow underneath them.

Marvolo didn't have Harry take off his teddy, he thought it was much sexier if he fucked Harry in it. He spent a few minutes just teasing Harry's entrance, not really stretching him.

Harry was whimpering again, his idiot husband couldn't get a clue.

“Hurry up damn it!” He exclaimed while pushing himself back into Marvolo crotch where he was kneeling behind him.

Marvolo moaned at Harry's action, he thrusted his hips, grinding himself against Harry's entrance.

“Come on.” Harry ground his hips back, wanting Marvolo to hurry up.

Marvolo snapped, casting lubing and stretching charms on Harry before he slammed himself in.

Harry screamed in pleasure at the harsh intrusion. He gasped for breath as he tried to adjust at the sudden fullness. Marvolo had paused as well, trying not to come.

Harry rocked his hips back onto Marvolo's cock, ready for Marvolo so start moving. Marvolo grasped his hips to hold him still before he started to rock his hips, slowly building speed.

Harry rocked with him, arching his back, trying to get the best angle for Marvolo to hit his sweet spot.

Harry cried out when he did, and continued to beg and gasp as Marvolo pegged his sweet spot repeatedly.

“Oh Marvolo please!” Harry panted as he tried to keep up with Marvolo's increasing pace.

The only sound in the room was Marvolo's grunting, Harry's panting, and the slap of their skin as Marvolo fucked him hard from behind.

Harry tensed up hard as his orgasm crashed over him, crying out Marvolo's name as he collapsed onto the duvet. His cum splashed all over his teddy, making a mess of the fabric and making it cling to his skin.

Marvolo came hard into Harry, brought over the edge by the pulsing of Harry's muscles when he orgasmed.

Harry panted into the duvet as Marvolo pulled out of him and collapsed beside him. He knew he looked a sight, his hips were still up in the air because of the pillow and he could feel Marvolo's cum slipping down his thighs.

“Nice to see you again too.” Harry laughed out while still trying to catch his breath.

Marvolo laughed before waving his hand over them, cleaning them up and spelling the duvet over them.

“Very nice.” Marvolo replied as he pulled Harry into his chest for a cuddle.

Harry drifted off after that, content knowing he had a few more hours before he needed to wake up to feed the twins.

\-----------

**Breaking News!  
Terrorist Attacks on multiple Towns and Villages Across Albion!  
The Order of the Phoenix finally makes their Move!**

by Rita Skeeter

_Shocking events took place last night, late in the evening._

_At five towns and villages, at approximately 10 pm last night, multiple individuals appeared into those villages and began destroying the homes and businesses around them._

_When muggle and magical civilians began leaving their homes to investigate no one was spared from their wands._

_The death count has reached 2,000 confirmed deaths with others still missing._

_While masked the Phoenix on their clothing was plain to see, says multiple eyewitnesses and survivors._

_The whole events only lasted about three minutes and by the time the Aurors could arrive, the terrorists had already fled the scene using port keys._

_The Aurors encourage all civilians, magical and muggle, to not engage these terrorists and to alert their local auto rotors immediately._

_See ages 2-5 for interviews from survivors, as well as pictures of the destruction._

\-------

Harry stared at the moving picture of a burning home with a Phoenix floating over it in terror.

Hearing tales of the last Rebellion is a lot different than living it yourself.

He turned to Marvolo seeking comfort and the knowledge that his sons were safe in his husbands arms.

“Don't worry my love. They won't touch you or the boys.” Marvolo assured his consort.

Marvolo would have to call a Council session in light of recent events.

Everyone met in the Council chambers, Harry keeping close to Marvolo. He was really shaken up by what had happened and didn't want to stray far from his husband's side.

The twins were placed into their bassinet and Harry sat in his chair next to Marvolo.

The others took their seats when Marvolo did and waited for him to speak.

“A terrorist attack happened last night. Over 2,000 innocent lives were taken. It seems we have a crisis on our hands. I want the Aurors on constant alert and if the need arises, I will have to mobilized the Army.” Marvolo stated.

The session devolved after that, the others arguing about what the best plan of action to take was. Marvolo ignored most of them, already knowing what he would do.  
Harry kept most of his attention on his sons, but his eyes were caught when he noticed Dumbledore staring at him.

“How are the young princes, your Majesty's?” Dumbledore asks with a creepy twinkle in his eye.

Harry grimaces, not wanting to answer.

“Our sons are quite well, Lord Dumbledore.” Marvolo answers, he doesn't want to tell him anything.

“They are coming along well, development wise? I know there is a higher mortality rate amongst children born by bearers.” He drops the information nonchalantly, like he hasn't just asked if their children are dying.

Harry and Marvolo both bristle, at the old fools insinuation.

“The rate is only marginally higher. And our sons are perfectly alright, Lord Dumbledore.” Marvolo says through gritted teeth, warning the man to say no more.

Dumbledore changes tactics, “You have your mother's eyes, your Majesty.” He says to Harry.

“I am not kin to the Muggleborn Lillian Evans.” Harry narrows his eyes at the old man.

“That's no reason to forget your mother, Harry.” Everyone freezes at the man's words.

“You do not have leave Lord Dumbledore, to address my Consort in such a familiar manner.” Marvolo growled.

“Lillian wasn't his mother either. She was rarely around him before her death.” Sirius cut in.

“But she died for young Harry.” Dumbledore twinkled.

“That is speculation. No one knows the true events of that evening.” Sirius said stiffly.

Dumbledore just hummed before sitting back.

The Council session ended after that, Marvolo to pissed off to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi, new chapter.  
> So the birth is non graphic mostly because I myself haven't had a baby yet so I don't know what it's like. And I couldn't decide what sort of Mpreg birth I wanted.  
> Like are they butt babies? Or ya know magic vagina? I couldn't decide so you guys can picked whatever you want!  
> So the argument between Harry and Marvolo more Harry's hormones than an actual argument. Yeah they hadn't talked about breastfeeding, but Harry wouldn't have been so upset if he hadn't just given birth.  
> And yeah Sirius' age right now is 39? Right? I think that's how old he is.  
> LOL PINK TOAD!!!  
> *kisses*


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! New Chapter!  
> So this fic is actually going to be finished in one or two more chapters. It depends on if I need to break chapter seven in two if the word count goes too high. I've been trying to keep the chapters near 7,000 words long.  
> (Spoilers in the End Notes)  
> (Don't own Harry Potter)  
> Leave comments and love!

Chapter Six

(April - July)

“Oh Marvolo! Come look! I think the boy’s eyes have finally decide what color they wanted to be!” Harry called out into their sitting room where he knew Marvolo would be.

Marvolo walked into their bedroom to find Harry on their bed with the twins propped up and leaning against some pillows. Harry was surrounded by toys and books, but at the moment he was tickling them and basking in their laughter.

“What color has their eyes settled on?” Marvolo asked as he climbed onto the bed and scooped Polaris up into his lap.

“Hazel.” Harry said between blowing raspberries into a giggling Pollux’s stomach.  
Marvolo picked Polaris up out of his lap and turned him until he was facing him. Polaris thought it was a perfect opportunity to try and eat his toes while staring at his Daddy’s face.

Marvolo examined his eyes closely, a frown marring his face. His son’s eyes were a perfect mix of his and Harry's eyes, Harry's emerald green and his own pale blue.

“They look lovely.” Marvolo smiled and started raining kisses down onto Polaris’ face to a chorus of giggles.

“They aren't exactly identical either, Pollux’s have a little more green in them compared to Polaris’ which have more blue. Which will be good for telling them apart.” Harry grinned up at his husband, with little baby feet kicking at his chin.

Pollux had decided apparently that he didn't want raspberries anymore so had started kicking his little legs at Harrys face. Harry captured a little foot and chewed on it causing an explosion of giggles to erupt.

“Lunch starts soon, my love. Are you and the boys ready?” Marvolo asked as he stood, he lifted a giggling Polaris up to his face, giving the little boy a sniff.

“Polaris needs a changing.” He carried his son into their nursery, and over to the changing table.

“Pollux as well.” Harry came into the room behind Marvolo, and he switched babies once Polaris was clean and changed.

“Hello Polaris! How's my baby boy?” Harry started talking to him as he changed his son’s onesie, which had dried milk on it, into something clean.

They had just started introducing solids into the boys’ diets and Harry was dreading the time he would have to start weaning his babies. He enjoyed breastfeeding, how close he felt to them.

But he felt that weaning them might come sooner rather than later.

His babies were only four months old and he was starting to have suspicions that he was pregnant again.

It's what he deserved really since he and Marvolo didn't use contraceptive spells at all. But he had wanted at least a little more time between pregnancies, to spend more time with the children he had, to get to know them better.

After lunch, while Marvolo was busy working in his office Harry along with the twins and the LeStranges in tow, made their way back to their suite to floo call his healer.

Emelia Diggory was more than willing to visit, and flooed into the public floo room of the Palace before she was escorted to the Imperial Suite by a servant.

Narcissa Malfoy, who had been passing by the floo room at the time of Healer Diggory’s arrival, immediately made her way to the Emperor’s office.

“I have a suspicion that I may be pregnant again.” Harry told Emelia when she arrived, ignoring the excited squeals she could hear coming from Bellatrix. Healer Diggory just raised an eyebrow before checking him.

“I only just rescinded the ban on sex two months ago.” She said rather blandly as she examined the piece of parchment that her wand had spit out.

Harry didn't reply, ignoring the snickering he could hear from the corner where the LeStranges were. He focused his attention on Polaris and Pollux who were laying on their stomachs babbling to one another.

“Well, Congratulations, your Majesty. You are indeed pregnant again, about two months along.” Emelia ignored the cheering and instead continued, “It's a single baby this time. Another boy.”

Harry laughed, his hands cradling his stomach, “Another boy? Ha, with Marvolo as the sire, it's no wonder we only have boys!” Harry grinned down at his sons who were now rolling around and chewing on their feet. Polaris seemed fascinated with his brothers hair while Pollux ate his own toes.

Emelia left soon after that, her job done. They had scheduled Harry's next appointment though, which would be in another month.

“His Majesty will be so happy!” Bellatrix exclaimed while jumping up and down in place, clapping her hands.

“What will I be happy about?” Marvolo asked as he entered their suite. Lucius, and Narcissa walked in behind him, Narcissa had a nasty smirk on her face.

“Marvolo!” Harry beamed at his husband. Harry directed his attention to the others, “Leave. I wish to speak to my husband in private.”

“Hmmm.” Marvolo hummed but his attention didn't waver from Harry's face, even when Narcissa tried to get his attention.

“You Majesty…”

“I said leave.” Harry frowned when he noticed she was still lingering in the doorway.

“Narcissa brought it to my attention that you had invited a guest into our suite?” Marvolo asked.

Harry frowned, “Yes… that has to do with the news I want to tell you. Alone!” He glared at Narcissa until she left.

Harry immediately beamed up at Marvolo, standing and moving towards him. Harry grabbed his hands and brought them to his stomach.

“I'm pregnant.” Harry smiled when Marvolo stood there looking dumbstruck.

“W-what? Pregnant? Again? So soon?” Marvolo asked trying to break his stupor. Harry laughed, smiling over at his babies when they joined in, neither of them really knowing why their Mommy was laughing but joining in anyway.

“Really Marvolo. With how much sex we have? And neither of us have ever cast a contraceptive charm.” Harry giggled at Marvolo's face.

Marvolo felt around Harry's stomach before pulling him closer by his hips. “You aren't showing?”

“Only one baby this time.” Harry snorted. “And another boy. You had better be able to give me girl children, Marvolo, or I might just have to return you.”

Marvolo mock glared down at his consort before swinging him around to lay on the chaise lounge. Marvolo checked to make sure the boys were okay before he let his consort know exactly how happy he was.

They snogged for a while and just as it was progressing to more Pollux’s whining separated them.

“Do you need a change Pollux?” Harry asked him sweetly as he carried him into the nursery.

“Even my heirs are cockblockers.” Marvolo grumbled under his breath as he stooped to pick up Polaris.

“I heard that!” Harry mock glared at Marvolo as he followed him into the nursery before he rolled his eyes. “As if we aren't having sex everyday, multiple times a day, so you have no room to complain, Marvolo.”

Harry turned back to the changing table where he preceded to change his baby boy’s dirty diaper.

“So why was my cousin so against leaving?” Harry asked as he buttoned Pollux’s clothes close.

Marvolo rolled his eyes before answering, “Just Narcissa trying to sow discord. She insinuated that you'd invited a lover into our suites.” Marvolo rolled his eyes again, as if he'd take the word of a jealous harpy.

Harry snorted, “She's still bent out of shape that I'll be the Black Lord someday and not her precious Draco. Who by the way, is a complete man whore.”

Marvolo snickered before trading baby's so Harry could check and change Polaris.

“Well I'm sure you can rub it into her face that you're pregnant again. She was only able to carry Draco, and I remember it was a great embarrassment for her that she couldn't provide a spare heir.”

Harry giggled as he hefted Polaris into his arms.

“Enough of this gossip, let's head to dinner. I know the boys will be hounding me for a feed soon.”

Marvolo offered his arm at the reminder and escorted his family out of the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well met, my Court. Before we begin, I have an announcement to make.” Harry refrained from rolling his eyes as Marvolo paused for dramatic effect. “My consort will be bringing a new family member into the world in seven months time. Another son!”

There was an immediate applause, the Court roaring their congratulations.

Harry just smiled benignly, bouncing Pollux in his arms to quiet his fussing.

Marvolo helped Harry into his seat, then sat himself and once he had Polaris positioned in his lap to his taste, he raised a hand to silence the crowd.

Today was the day when the boys were wearing their crowns for the first time. They were old enough to sit mostly upright on their own, so Harry felt confident that the crowns would stay on. It was important they got used to them since wearing a crown was almost mandatory by Marvolo. Harry had gotten used to his but those first few months it had given him some bad headaches. The boy seemed to not really notice theirs, having only reached up to tough them once when they were first put on before losing interest.

“What news, Lucius? On the terrorists known as the Order of the Phoenix?”

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, hiding his nerves at the news he had to bring, “We have no new leads, your Majesty.”

Lucius flinched under his Emperor’s glare.

“Only speculation at this point. There have only been two more attacks since the first, and neither were as devastating. Our Aurors were able to arrive sooner, sparing more lives, but they were unable to capture anyone as the attackers immediately fled upon their arrival.”

Harry tried not to let this lack of progress bother him, instead focusing on a sleepy Pollux who he rocked slowly to sleep before setting him into the padded niche between their thrones.

Polaris was falling asleep in his Daddy’s arms as well, but Marvolo opted to continue holding him.

“Alright. Let's move on to other matters then.” Marvolo moved the session along noticing Harry's discomfort in talking about the Order.

“There is something that requires your attention, your Majesty.” Lucius began hesitantly.

“There have been multiple pregnancies among the concubine's and almost all of them have been confirmed. All of the unborn children belong to members of the Court.”

There was an outcry amongst the members of the Court who frequented the new smaller Pleasure Gardens.

Harry wrinkled his nose before saying to Marvolo, ¥I told you they were more trouble than they were worth.¥

Marvolo just sighed, running a hand down his face.

“I remember specifically writing in their contracts that semi permanent contraceptive charms were to be used. Do any of the father's wish to take responsibility for their actions?” Marvolo asked, ignoring for the moment the lack of contraceptive charms.

Quite a few members of the Court did, and their pregnant partners were released from their contracts so that they could marry.

“One of the pregnant concubine's is the former Princess Anastasia.” Lucius announced.

Harry laughed, he'd almost forgotten about her. Even now she was still working to pay off her debt, and when the Pleasure Gardens had been downsized her name had been automatically on the list of thirty hopefuls. She'd been there that day when he'd chosen the other twenty nine but he had missed her presence completely.

“She's probably trying to get us to release her.” Harry said spitefully with an evil smirk on his face “Who's the father?”

Lucius named some Lord of a Noble House who Harry didn't know or care about. The Lord himself was married with children already so he wanted nothing to do with the former princess and her unborn child.

“Contact Governor Dominik Lukas Von Habsburg and ask him if he wants his grandchild. His daughter may no longer hold any titles but that doesn't mean her child can't.” Marvolo ordered, waving a hand as if to bat away the problem. Whatever was decided he didn't really care, the child would still be cared for no matter what.

¥Get rid of them, Marvolo. They serve no purpose, and they are just a drain on the coffers.¥ Harry said, ignoring the whispering Court.

Marvolo just sighed before nodding. ¥Yes you are right, my love. What of Anastasia?¥ Marvolo gave a nasty smirk which Harry returned.

¥She hasn't paid off her debt.¥ Harry's gaze travelled lazily over the Court. ¥Have her be like a serving wench or a maid.¥

Marvolo laughed uproariously before nodding, smiling when the princelings joined in with with their Daddy’s laughter.

¥A maid sounds marvelous.¥ Marvolo then turned his attention back to the waiting Court.

“In light of recent events, the Concubine's Quarters shall be permanently closed.” There was an immediate outcry but Marvolo ignored it as he turned to his consort.

¥You want to be the one to tell them, don't you?¥ Harry just gave a cruel smirk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hearing about the rash of pregnancies among the concubine's, Harry decided to pay the Concubine's Quarters a visit, and to inform them that they were all fired.

He strolled down the walkway with the twins in a push chair, with the LeStranges trailing him.

The new Concubine's Quarters building was definitely not as nice as the old one. This building was a lot smaller, for obvious reasons, and had a lot more public rooms than the last building. Where the other building had four floors and was built out of shining wood, this building was squat looking, with only two floors and was made out of boring, red brick.

The grounds around it too were just plain grass, no flowers or any actual gardening going on.

The door doors opened automatically as Harry neared it, leading into a clean entry hall.

He knew the house elves were the ones to clean these quarters as the human servants had refused, none of them wanting to go near these people.

And Harry didn't blame them.

Harry walked through the entry hall, to the door across from it which was situated between and under two curving stair cases that led up to the Concubine's private quarters.

The door opened and lead them into an orgy.

Harry wrinkled his nose at the stench of sex in the air, and raised his wand to cast a ward around the boys to protect them from the germs he was sure were floating around and then he flicked his wrist to clear the air.

The various couples in different positions of coupling went on, having not noticed the Imperial Consort was among them.

Harry kept walking while Bellatrix announced his presence.

She walked up to the closet couple and gave the man on top a swift kick between the legs.

The man howled, and quickly pulled apart from his partner who stood to yell at Bellatrix. She stopped and paled when she recognized Bella, and the others around the room turned to see what the commotion was about.

“Kneel before your Imperial Consort.” Rabastan called out. He and Rodolphus had kept pace with Harry and Rodolphus summoned a throne-like chair and dais for Harry to sit down on.

There was a lot of scrambling as everyone tried to cover themselves with the blankets and pillows strewn about the room, and many of them kneeled and bowed to Harry completely naked.

Harry ignored them for the moment as he conjured a playpen for his babies to play in, he put them in and handed them their toys to play with. He then called a house elf to deliver his tea, which he then prepared at his leisure.

He left them all kneeling and bowing on the floor, until he released them to sit up.  
Harry gestured with his hand, and they all pushed up from the or bowing position but he didn't let them up from the knees.

Harry was just about to address everyone when a large, rather unattractive woman slammed into the room.

“Did I say any of you could stop working?” She screeched before she caught sight of Harry.

Everyone turned to her, the Concubine's giving her pleading looks to be silent which she must have misinterpreted as a plea for help. The woman huffed before marching her way closer to Harry's seat.

“Mama…” One of the kneeling young women reached forward to stop her but she paid her no mind.

“This is a working establishment and I will have now one interrupt my business!” She was stopped from coming within fifteen feet of Harry by one of the guards.

Harry just chuckled lightly before returning his attention to his tea and his sons. They were playing, Polaris was rolling around giggling to himself, while Pollux crawled around with a snake stuffy, making the snake slither around. Only four months old and they already had a fascination with snakes.

“Especially not some Lord’s husband who's pissed their husband has been frequenting this fine establishment. We've had to deal with our number of spouses with superiority complexes who can't seem to understand that they're inferior in the art of seduction!” The Mama, Harry guessed, ranted. Harry wasn't even sure why there was a Mama as they were usually old concubines or prostitutes who were in charge of the younger ones. ‘She must have been hired to watch over them,’ Harry thought.

Harry and the twins weren't wearing their crowns at the moment as it was morning and Harry tended to put off putting on their crowns until he had to for the afternoon Court session.

When the woman continued to rant about Harry's seeming poor quality bed sport, Harry signaled to Bellatrix to silence the woman.

“Crucio!” Bellatrix laughed as the woman went down mid sentence to a flurry of screams. Everyone scurried away from the screeching woman, trying to stay out of the line of fire.

Harry casted a quick silencing ward around the twins, so they didn't get cared from the screaming.

Bellatrix released the woman from the curse after thirty seconds, and gave the woman a swift kick for good measure.

“That's Imperial Consort Hadrian you are speaking to, vermin. I'd hold your tongue before you lose it.” Bellatrix sneered down at the crying woman before walking back to Harry's side.

The woman kneeled shakely down and bowed, before trying to stand again, only to find she couldn't.

Harry returns his attention to the kneeling crowd, and he noticed two young men commando crawling their way out of the room. Both were butt ass naked, and Bellatrix must have noticed them too because she screeched, “Rigel Black! Arcturus Black! What are you two doing here?”

Harry laughed as she stomped down the dais and towards them. Harry realized they were his cousins, Rigel and Arcturus, Bellatrix and Rodolphus’ sons.

Their eyes widen before they crawled even faster and they made it out of the threshold of the door, and were able to stand once they were out of the room, and once they realized this they bolted with Bellatrix hot on their heels.

Rodolphus was bent in half laughing, and Rabastan chuckled.

Harry shook his head before he removed the ward around the boys.

Harry returns to his tea, continuing to ignore the stares as Bella makes her way back into the room, screeching about castration and defilement.

Harry's gaze travelled across the room, before his eyes landed on the former Princess Anastasia, who was obviously pregnant.

He gave an evil smirk, before commenting, “Having fun being a whore, Anastasia?  
She just glared, refusing to answer.

Harry chuckles before finally getting to the point of this little visit.

“The Concubine's Quarters are being permanently closed. You are all fired.” Harry smiled at the outcry, before he took another sip of his tea.

“But you can't do that! What about us?” The Mama asks, apparently over her most recent bout of torture.

“Oh I assure you. My husband can fire you whenever he likes. He's decided that there is no more reason to employ you all.” He said snidely.

“Oh. And Anastasia, report to the Servants Quarters as the new maid. You haven't paid off your debt yet.” Harry laughed as her face went fiery red in anger.

Harry stood and banished his tea tray and chair before he picked up his sons and put them into their push buggy. He spelled their toys into their baby bag, banished the conjured playpen, they strolled out of the room, not caring if he ran anyone over. Naked people scrambled left and right, bowing again as his guard surrounded him.

Harry laughed quietly to himself, he'd enjoyed that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was strolling through the private gardens of the Palace, pushing the twins in a push buggy with Luna and the LeStranges.

The private gardens of the Imperial family were by far the nicest of the Palace gardens. They were an eclectic mix of differing nationalities, mixing the Japanese koi ponds with flowers and trees from all over the world. Because of that there was always something blooming here, and with the help of magic the garden was always beautiful.

Marvolo had been in a meeting with some of his Council members regarding some new laws or such, Harry hadn't been very interested so he'd decided to take the boys out to get some sun and fresh air.

Harry was crossing a bridge when he heard incoming spell fire. Him and Luna reacted quickly throwing up shields around themselves and the twins.

The LeStranges had formed a barrier between them and the masked attackers who had attacked them from behind.

“Stand down! You are outnumbered! Surrender and no one needs to get hurt!” A male voice near the front of the group called out. Harry didn't recognize the voice but he labeled him as the leader in his mind.

“As if a LeStrange would ever surrender!” Bellatrix screeched before she started sending vicious curses the intruders way.

“We should go, Harry.” Luna whispered, while the LeStranges were keeping the intruders busy.

Harry nodded and picked his boys up out of their push buggy, he cast a sticking charm onto his front and stuck his sons to him so his wand arm would be free. He then wrapped their blanket from the buggy around them and himself. The blanket had been enchanted by Marvolo and was dripping with protection charms.

With the boys secure, Harry and Luna started shuffling back away from the fighting witches and wizards.

The LeStranges were holding their own against the ten attackers very well.

Harry turned around once they were safely off the bridge only to stop in his tracks. Harry looked puzzled for a moment only to have a spell hit him in the face. He went to cry out and turned his body to protect the twins only to find he'd been silenced.

He glared back at his attacker as Luna put herself between them.

Dumbledore just stared benignly back. Harry had to give it to the old fool, silencing him was the smartest thing he could do since any order he gave would have to be obeyed.

“Now now my boy. No need for hostilities.” Dumbledore smiled and went to step forward but Luna shot a spell at him which he was forced to deflect.

Dumbledore's expression suddenly changed from gentle old grandfather to crazed warlock in a second, it happened so fast that Harry felt like he had whiplash.

“Fine! If you want to be like that! We only need one of you to force the Emperor’s hand! Seize one of them and kill the others!” Dumbledore ordered, saying Marvolo's title like it was a curse.

The masked men behind him surged forward and started attacking. Luna and Harry were immediately on the defensive, Harry trying not to get hit at all, very aware of his sons strapped to his chest and his unborn child in his belly.

They slowly were pushed back to the side of the bridge away from the LeStranges who hadn't noticed their predicament.

Harry took a bad cut to his calf, and he knew they needed to leave. Dumbledore had made it clear he would kill both of his children or him and one of his sons and take the other.

While they were fighting some of their attackers fell to their own spells but they were still outnumbered. That wasn't even including Dumbledore who was staying back, laughing like a lunatic and calling out cruel comments and describing what he'd do to Harry and his children.

“Kill the Slytherin Whore! And one of his devil spawn too!”

Harry fended off another cutting curse. He was faltering and needed to leave. He could apparate inside the Palace wards, but he couldn't side-along apparate with anyone, the boys didn't count as they were included as Slytherins.

Nox suddenly exploded out of a nearby bush, having been hunting in the gardens when he felt his human’s distress. Nox pounced onto the nearest wizard, bringing him down and tearing his throat out.

“Go! I'll be fine.” Luna shouted. Harry nodded, hating that he couldn't take her with him, but with Nox here to help Luna he hoped they'd be fine. He turned on the spot, disapparating.

He reappeared in Marvolo's office, and collapsed onto the floor, exhausted.

“Harry!” Marvolo cried out, standing and shoving his chair back making it crash to the floor.

Harry knew he must have looked like a mess, he was sweaty and dirty, had blood on him and both the boys were screaming and crying their eyes out.

Marvolo had been in a private meeting with some of his more trustworthy Council members, including Sirius, Lucius and Severus.

Marvolo pulled Harry and the boys into his arms, lifting them and placing them on the couch in his office.

Harry tried to speak as Marvolo pulled the boys off of him but then he remembered he'd been silenced. He made gestures toward his mouth until Sirius finally realized what he meant and cast ‘finite incantatem’ on him.

“Finally,” Harry gasped still trying to get his breath back, “we were attacked in the private gardens, Luna and the LeStranges are still there, along with Nox. I had to leave I couldn't put the boys at risk. It was Dumbledore.” Harry gasped his husband's sleeve, wanting to really know that Marvolo had heard him.

“Dumbledores the one that attacked us along with I think twenty masked men. He silenced me immediately since he knew he'd have to obey any orders I gave!”

Marvolo nodded before ordering the others to take some guards and assist Luna and the LeStranges. He also sent a guard for a healer.

“Where are you injured, your Majesty?” The healer asked when he arrived.

“My leg. Marvolo will you check the boys and call Healer Diggory? I want her to check the baby.” Harry placed his hand on his slight baby bump. He was four months along now with his single baby, and only had a small bump to show for it.

Marvolo agreed before sending someone to floo call her.

Healer Diggory arrived at the same time Sirius, Severus and Lucius arrived back having gone to assist the others in the gardens.

“Healer Diggory my husband and sons need seeing too. They were attacked.” Marvolo ordered bluntly, he was not in the mood for niceties. She nodded not put off by his attitude.

“What happened?” Marvolo demanded while Harry and the boys were being checked.

“They got away, your Majesty.” Lucius cringed under his Emperor's rage.

“Are you telling me? That a group of twenty invaders including Dumbledore, broke into my Palace and attacked my family without my knowledge. And they got away?” Marvolo yelled the last part his magic saturating the air and making the room tremble.

“Marvolo! Control yourself! You are scaring the boys!” Harry yelled at him.

Marvolo took deep breaths, directing his attention to his crying sons. He made his way over to them and picked them both up, cuddling and bouncing them until their crying trailed off into sniffling and whining.

“My apologies my love. I shouldn't have yelled.” Marvolo spoke quietly. Harry nodded accepting his apology.

“They did get away, your Majesty, but two were dead. The bodies have been identified as Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, and a man named Dung?” Severus said glancing at Lucius.

Sirius sighed, “Tonks was Remus’ wife. Myself and James suspected he was a member of the Order, though the gods know why, he's a werewolf. A sense of loyalty to Dumbledore, who helped him when he was younger? But it was the cause of the collapse of our friendship.”

Marvolo nodded, contemplating everything that had been said and everything they knew about the Order.

“Well we know Dumbledore is the leader, and we can infer that Lupin is a member as well. Put out a warrant for their arrest but keep Lupin’s a secret for now. It's less likely he'll go into hiding and I want a member captured so we can find out the members and their headquarters. I want it published that Harry and the boys were attacked, that'll get the people baying for their blood, and they'll be more likely to turn them in.” Marvolo ordered, the men nodding.

Healer Diggory interjected then, when there was a slight lull in the discussion.

“His Majesty is fine though he is very close to magical exhaustion, so no magic usage for a week to be safe. The baby is fine as well, no damage done, and his vitals are still good. The princes are also well, though I would have them all go through a cleanse to get rid of any magical residue from the fight. His Majesty as well though I would wait until his magic was back to full strength. I can't detect any curses but I'm sure you'll want to check yourself?” She directed the question to Marvolo who nodded.

“Let's get you and the boys cleaned up love. How is Luna and the LeStranges?” He asked the question he almost forgot to ask.

“Injured but not fatally. Luna was able to get back to the LeStranges and they held them off until reinforces arrived.” Sirius answered, causing Harry to relax completely.

Marvolo nodded before carrying his family to their suite. He got Harry in the bath for a relaxing soak while he bathed his sons. When they were clean he dressed them and laid them down to sleep in their crib in Harry and Marvolo's room. They still hadn't moved the boys into the nursery and probably wouldn't until the new baby arrived.

Marvolo joined Harry in the bath after making sure the boys were asleep.

“I won't let this stand my love. They will pay.” Marvolo declared quietly into Harry's ear. Harry nodded, relaxing even more when when Marvolo started massaging his shoulders.

Marvolo gave Harry a full body massage after they got out of the bath. Harry feed the boys one more time before retiring to bed, to tired from the excessive magic usage.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paid Luna and the LeStranges a visit the next day with Marvolo and the boys in tow.

He ignored all the people kneeling and bowing as he rushed towards Luna’s bed with Polaris in his arms. Marvolo strolled in behind him with Pollux.

“Are you okay, Luna? How are you injuries? Has the healer been by to see you?” Harry shot off his questions at rapid fire pace. Marvolo just chuckled, and pulled his consort backed slightly from his position leaned over Luna's bed.

“I'm fine, Harry.” Luna said quietly with a soppy smile on her face.

“What? No concern for us weary souls over here?” Rabastan called out from a few beds away. “You wound me, your Majesty!”

Harry chuckled before he sat down next to Luna's bed.

“So how are you all?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Attack on the Royal Family!**

by Rita Skeeter

_This reporter is aghast to report an Attack on Emperor’s Consort Hadrian and the Crown Prince's Pollux and Polaris._

_Consort Hadrian was strolling through the Palace’s private gardens with the Prince's, three guards and the Court Seer Luna Lovegood when they were set upon by twenty masked intruders. The intruders were members of the Order of the Phoenix!_

_Has the terrorists known as the Order grown so bold as to attack the Magic Blessed Royal Family? To risk the wrath of Mother Magic herself?_

_And that's not even the worst of it, my dear readers, no, it was the leader of the group that was the most shocking._

_It was none other than Lord Albus Dumbledore, a member of the Emperor’s own Council._

_The Emperor’s Consort and his entourage was able to hold them off, before Consort Hadrian had to retreat with his sons, by apparating into the Emperor’s study where he had been having a meeting._

_Dumbledore and his men escaped leaving behind two dead bodies, the identities of which haven't been released by the Aurors._

_Consort Hadrian received a minor injury and the Prince's were unharmed. It should also be noted that as Consort Hadrian is pregnant again, so the attackers were also putting an unborn child at risk, though thankfully it was reported that the unborn baby boy is fine. The guards and Seer Lovegood did receive injuries but none of them are life threatening._

_An arrest warrant and a bounty have been made for Albus Dumbledore. It any citizen sees this man they are to report him to their nearest Auror station._

_(Picture of Albus Dumbledore is on the front page with a picture of masked Order members beneath)_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rubbed his baby belly, trying to get his son to calm down. He was 5 months along and he was definitely not as big as he had been with the twins. Baby boy was growing just fine, the attack one month ago not setting anything back. Emelia had checked them a week after the attack and had declared Harry and baby as fit as fiddles.

This pregnancy was also a lot easier since his morning sickness was completely gone now and the only thing that could cause him nausea was certain foods and smells.

His little princelings were growing up fast at seven months old they could sit up on their own and solids were a permanent fixture in their diet. Pollux especially loved being bounced up and down on his legs, though Marvolo was the only one who could do it until Pollux got tired. Harry just didn't have the upper body strength for it.

Polaris was definitely the more relaxed baby but he was more of a talker than his brother. Pollux was already acting regal and demanding just like his sire.

With the boys sitting up more the niche between their thrones had been extended, it was now more of a little bedding area for the baby's.

If they weren't sleeping they were usually on either Harry's or Marvolo's lap. It would eventually have to be just Marvolo as Harry's pregnancy progressed. The boys were especially fascinated by his growing bump.

Harry tried not to sigh as he shifted again to find a comfortable position on his throne.  
He just couldn't get comfortable and it was bothering Pollux who was in his lap, making him whine every time Harry fidgeted.

But a Court session had been called for some important matter and while Harry could skip he didn't really like too.

“What do you have to present, Lucius?” Marvolo asked, rather impatient to know why they were there. He knew Harry wasn't comfortable and the boys were due for a nap soon.

“A small group of Order members were captured, your Majesty.” Lucius announced rather proudly. “In the group is Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley and a few others who aren't as well known.”

Marvolo smiles a vicious smile.

‘Finally!’ Now he can find all of the Order members and crush them.

The prisoners were brought in, and forced to their knees before the Imperial family.

“How dare you treat us this way? We are upstanding citizens of this country!” Molly Weasley shrieked, scaring the twins.

Harry hushed Polaris, rocking him in his arms until he quieted. Marvolo wasn't having as much luck with Pollux who was leaning over his shoulder reaching for his Mommy.  
Marvolo sighed before handing Pollux over, switching with a calm Polaris.

“Be silent, you insolent women!” He ordered, glaring down at her. Her voice stopped mid screech, and she grasped at her throat as if she couldn't breath.

Harry hadn't been able to calm Pollux down so he'd cast a obscuring charm around him and undid his robes so Pollux could latch on. They'd found that one of the only ways to calm Pollux down was to breastfeed him, and he didn't even eat the whole time sometimes he just laid there with Harry's nipple in his mouth. Healer Diggory had said it was probably the skin contact that helped calm him down.

Pollux feed a little before stopping and just laid in Harry's arms whining softly.

“It's okay, sweet prince. Just go to sleep. Shh...” Harry whispered quietly, slowly rocking his arms until he fell asleep. Marvolo smiled slightly at the cute scene.

While Harry had been calming Pollux down, someone had brought forward some Veritaserum so that the prisoners could be interrogated.

‘I miss the days when some good old fashioned torture was needed.’ Marvolo reminisced as he watched Harry calm Pollux down.

“It seems my rejection of you sent you into the wrong group wouldn't you say, Miss Granger.” Marvolo said snidely.

Granger refused to say anything, she just raised her nose and sniffed imperiously.

“Restrain the werewolf,” Marvolo ordered when Lupin started struggling, “and dose him first.”

A chair was brought forward and Lupin was chained to it, before he was force fed the appropriate dosage of Veritaserum.

“Are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?” Marvolo asked him after the test questions had been asked.

“Yes.”

People around the room started whispering at the revelation.

“Are the people who had been arrested alongside you, members of the Order of the Phoenix?” Marvolo asked.

“Yes.” There was an immediate outcry of denial from the still kneeling prisoners.

Marvolo nodded, “Administer the antidote. Take them down to the dungeons and find out everything you can from them.”

Marvolo stood after giving his orders, helping Harry to his feet.

“None of the information found today leaves this room.” He ordered as he left, to the disappointment of the Court. He didn't want their capture getting out and the Order going underground.

____________________________________________________________________

“Your Majesty. There is some information you need to hear.” Severus told Marvolo who was doing paperwork in his office.

Marvolo looked up from his work, thankful for the reprieve.

“What is it?”

Severus just gestures to Marvolo's pensieve in a silent question. Marvolo nods, and Severus pours a memory into the pensieve.

“I don't wish to rematch it, your Majesty.”

Marvolo stares at Severus, his usually stoic potions master and left hand, wondering what could upset him so.

He nods before dunking his head into the pensieve.

_The memory is of Lupin’s interrogation in the dungeons. They'd been asking him questions about anything and everything to try and find out as much as they could._

_“Do you have any information about Lily Evans?” Severus had asked almost absentmindedly. They only been trying to cover all their bases, and since they knew Lily had been an Order member they thought it important to ask._

_“Yes.”_

_Severus shared a look with Lucius and Sirius before asking Lupin to expand._

_“Lily hadn't been happy about not being in a relationship with James. She'd wanted access to their vaults and to be more than a glorified baby maker. She'd gone to Albus about finding a quiet way to kill off Sirius and had promised to spy on them in exchange. She had meant to dose Sirius with a very illegal potion that would let her order him around so she could make it look like he'd had mental breakdown and killed himself. She made a mistake however and dosed the wrong person. She'd dosed James instead. Realizing her mistake but wanting to capitalize on it, she ordered James to kill Sirius when he arrived home and then kill Hadrian, then himself, leaving her with everything. She'd told Albus of her plan, and he'd told me and some others. But James fought the potion and when he'd attacked her she'd been forced to kill him. She'd then turned her wand onto Hadrian but something happened that caused a backlash and killed her. Albus said it was the family magic protecting the heir of the family. She hadn't used the killing curse, so the cutting curse she'd tossed out had come back at her and the spell hit her in the throat. Albus only found out after he'd been able to sneak into the house and look at the scene. Sirius had already come home and taken Hadrian to St. Mungos.”_

Marvolo was booted out of the memory then. He leaned back in his chair, suddenly exhausted.

“How am I supposed to tell Harry?” He groaned into his hands.

“Sirius already offered, your Majesty.” Severus answered. Marvolo nodded, let Sirius tell him and Marvolo would deal with the aftermath.

“On a more positive note, we now know where their headquarters is. And all the names of the members.”

Marvolo gave an evil grin.

“Form a plan of attack then. I want them all captured or dead.”

“Yes, your Majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's the End Notes!  
> So yeah I know it's a little inaccurate for baby's eyes to change at only four months old but fudge it, magic babies! *throws glitter*  
> And I know! Harry's pregnant again? But we just went through this! Blame them okay! Harry said another baby so I was like fine another baby! *throws hands in air*  
> As for the Concubine's I just felt that they were a lose end that I needed to tie up, so I fired them. *evil laughter*  
> I am ashamed to say I keep forgetting about Nox, so I just threw him in there. And sorry to Tonks fans but I've never really had much of a connection to her so I feel no remorse in killing her off.  
> And can the mommys and daddys out there tell me if the scene between Pollux and Harry was believable?  
> Leave comments and love!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OVER!  
> I finished it!  
> I know this story is pretty short and I'm not completely happy with how this turn out. So I do have plans on rewriting this. But I won't be posting anything until the rewrite is finished so I'll won't be posting anything until next year probably. Until then I'll be working on everything else.  
> (Don't own Harry Potter, etc.)  
> Leave comments and love.  
> *kisses*

(July - October)

Harry stared at his father in disbelief.

It was the day after the Order members were captured, and the day before Harry's birthday ball. Marvolo had already told him that he planned on attacking the Order Headquarters August 1rst, during one of their meetings. Marvolo had also informed him that his father had wanted to speak with him and that Marvolo would watch the boys while Harry spoke with his father.

“What?” Harry asked bewildered.

Sirius looked helpless for a moment, before he expanded on what he'd said.

“Lily is the one who killed James. She had help from Dumbledore, and Remus knew because Dumbledore told him. You can watch the memory if you like?” Sirius finished hesitantly.

Harry stared off into space for a moment, trying to wrap his head around the fact that the woman that he'd thought of his mother for so long was the actual murderer of his bearer.

“Y-yeah. I'd like to see the memory.” Harry said, after a few minutes of thinking.

Sirius nodded before retrieving the memory and pensieve, before setting it up for Harry.

“Here, Harry. Do you want me to go in with you?”

Harry shook his head before plunging his head into the pensieve before he could lose his nerve.

_The memory is of Lupin’s interrogation in the dungeons. They'd been asking him questions about anything and everything to try and find out as much as they could._

_“Do you have any information about Lily Evans?” Severus had asked almost absentmindedly. They only been trying to cover all their bases, and since they knew Lily had been an Order member they thought it important to ask._

_“Yes.”_

_Severus shared a look with Lucius and Sirius before asking Lupin to expand._

_“Lily hadn't been happy about not being in a relationship with James. She'd wanted access to their vaults and to be more than a glorified baby maker. She'd gone to Albus about finding a quiet way to kill off Sirius and had promised to spy on them in exchange. She had meant to dose Sirius with a very illegal potion that would let her order him around so she could make it look like he'd had mental breakdown and killed himself. She made a mistake however and dosed the wrong person. She'd dosed James instead. Realizing her mistake but wanting to capitalize on it, she ordered James to kill Sirius when he arrived home and then kill Hadrian, then himself, leaving her with everything. She'd told Albus of her plan, and he'd told me and some others. But James fought the potion and when he'd attacked her she'd been forced to kill him. She'd then turned her wand onto Hadrian but something happened that caused a backlash and killed her. Albus said it was the family magic protecting the heir of the family. She hadn't used the killing curse, so the cutting curse she'd tossed out had come back at her and hit her in the throat. Albus only found out after he'd been able to sneak into the house and look at the scene. Sirius had already come home and taken Hadrian to St. Mungos.”_

Harry was ejected once the memory was finished, and he sat for awhile staring off at nothing as he tried to process everything.

“Harry? Are you alright, love?” Sirius asked, worried about how Harry was taking all of this.

Harry shook his head before standing, “Thank you for showing me this, Paddy. But I think I need some time to think about everything.”

Sirius nodded before accepting a kiss on the cheek from his son, and watching Harry leave. Sirius sighed after the door closed.

‘I hope Marvolo can get Harry's thoughts cleared up before tomorrow, I didn't want his birthday to be affected by this revelation.’

\----

Harry meandered through the hallways to their family suite slowly, lost in thought. He ignored the whispering of his guards behind him as they followed at a respectful distance.

He made it back to their suites and walked in, his guard staying outside.

“Hello, my love. How did it go?” Marvolo asked when his consort stepped into their sitting room, where he and the boys were playing.

Harry smiled wanly at his husband, before moving farther into the room catching his babies attentions.

“Mama! Mama!” Polaris called out from his seat on a pillow surrounded by a bunch of toys.

Harry froze, staring at his second born.

“Did he just…?” Marvolo asked startling Harry out of his stupor.

Harry swooped forward and snatched up a giggling Polaris, “Oh baby boy! You said your first word!!” Harry squealed as he danced around the room, blowing raspberries into Polaris’ tummy.

“Ahhn! Mama mama!” Polaris screeched and giggled from Harry's arms.

Marvolo smiled before bending down and pulling Pollux into his lap, Pollux having been tugging at his pant leg and lifting his arms up.

“Da.” Pollux said regally from Marvolo's lap, tugging at his Daddy’s shirt.

Marvolo laughed delightedly, before smothering Pollux in kisses.

Harry plopped down onto the couch next to Marvolo, with a huffy Polaris in his arms. Polaris squirmed until Harry let him slide down to the floor, where Polaris took off, crawling, once down, back over to his pillow throne surrounded by toys.

“O Marvolo. Our babies are growing up! Both saying their first official words! And just think, in three months time, in October, we'll be welcoming baby number three!” Harry beamed at his husband, snuggling to to his side as he petted his bump, where baby boy was squirming around.

Marvolo chuckled, bringing his arm around Harry's shoulders and giving his consort a loving kiss.

Harry smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth the Marvolo's guesting tongue. Before long Pollux got fed up being ignored and tugged on Marvolo's short again.

“Dada!” Little Pollux’s face was scrunched up in consternation, not liking that his parents attention was not on him.

Harry laughed as he and Marvolo pulled away from one another, giving Pollux a kiss before ushering him to the floor to go play.

Harry sighed and relaxed back into Marvolo side, enjoying the large hand that was rubbing at his baby bump.

“I really don't know what to think about it.” Harry whispered watching his babies play.

“I know it's shocking, but not completely unbelievable. Sirius admitted that their relationship with Lily, if you can even call it that, was already frayed and falling apart. Don't dwell on it my love. They're both dead anyway, the most we can do now is make her accomplices pay.” Marvolo finished fiercely, he didn't want this revelation to bog down their life.

He already had plans for attacking the Order Headquarters and once their heads were rolling, they could dedicate their complete attention to each other and their growing family.

Harry sighed again before nodding and burrowing his way into Marvolo's side.

“I think it's funny I've been pregnant for my last birthday and I will be again for this one.” Harry snorted quietly after sitting and thinking for a few minutes.

Harry watched Pollux crawl around the room as he waited for Marvolo to reply, making sure his baby stayed away from any sharp objects or corners.

Their suites were baby proof and warded for safety but there were still things that couldn't be prevented. His babies would still get bruises and knocks from playing but that was life, he couldn't wrap them in bubble wrap and sequester them from the world, even if he wanted too.

“It is rather comical,” Marvolo mused before his expression turned lecherous, “if I had my way you would always be rounded, with my child growing in your belly.”

Harry snorted a laugh as Marvolo lips attacked his neck, Marvolo making obnoxious eating noises as he'd nawed on Harry's skin.

“Oh no! It'll be at least two years before we add baby number four into the mix! Back to back pregnancies, one being twins, is just a little too much for me.” Harry giggled until Marvolo let up his assault on Harry's neck.

Harry smiled as they went back to cuddling. Marvolo was right about the murder of his bearer, yes he was sad, but dwelling on it would do him no good. He had more important things to focus on.

\-----

Harry laughed softly at the image his husband made.

His birthday was winding down, and they would be retiring soon to put the boys to bed.

But right now, Marvolo was slow dancing with their princelings in his arms, doing slow twirls while they gave sleepy giggles.

“They are very cute, your Majesty.” Luna commented dreamily from his left.

Harry laughed again before he nodded in agreement, “Yes, very cute.”

His birthday had gone well, a lot of his presents being gifts to the twins or the baby in his belly. Which suited Harry just fine, he already had everything he could ever want.

And it was slow dancing, alone on the floor, amid sleepy giggles.

\----

Marvolo and his men had planned the capture of the Order Headquarters meticulously. Lupin had been able to provide the names of almost all of the members, and quite a few had been members of his own Court and two members of his Council.

He'd held off capturing them until today, the day after Harry's birthday, not wanting to give up their element of surprise by some members not showing up or going missing.

Marvolo was confident that the ambush would work especially because he'd be there.  
He knew it was almost cheating but he wanted all of them alive so he could kill them himself.

The day of the ambush dawned and Marvolo gathered his men in an out of the way courtyard. Those in the Order in his Palace were being seized as he spoke.

“The Order of the Phoenix dies today. But not by your hand,” He glared at them, “I want them all alive to face my justice. Let's go.”

Marvolo apparated out, the others using portkeys made by Marvolo himself. They arrived outside the wards of a mismatched house in Ottery St. Catchpole, the Weasley Home if Marvolo wasn't mistaken. And since the information came from Lupin himself and was confirmed by his own men, he was sure he wasn't.

He'd only been mildly surprised to learn that the Weasleys supported Dumbledore after capturing the Weasley Matriarch.

He threw up some Parseltongue wards to keep them from port keying out or disapparating, then viciously tore their wards down.

The earth shook with the weight of the crashing wards.

He knew from an object, a galleon, that Lupin and the others had had on them, that there was a meeting going on right now. They'd been able to find out that Granger had been the one to make them, and that they worked to alert the Order when a meeting was.

His men were quick to run in, tossing spells at the now vulnerable house. The Order spilled out of it like cockroaches, trying to return fire.

They didn't stand much of a chance when Marvolo stepped in. He didn't want to lose any men now did he.

“Kneel before your Emperor!” The order was immediately obeyed, all of them falling to their knees.

Marvolo was happy to see that Dumbledore was among them.

Marvolo summoned all their wands and put them into a bag as evidence.

“Search the property, leave no stone uncovered. I want them all out here.” His men obeyed, scattering along the property to search. His order to kneel had been magnified with a spell, so any stragglers should be inside simply waiting to be grabbed.

Marvolo smirked as Dumbledore was dragged over and thrown at his feet.

“Albus Dumbledore. Leader of the Rebellion know as the Order of the Phoenix. I'll enjoy seeing your head roll.” Marvolo sneered down at the glaring old man.

“You are the monster here! A demon, a devil, leading the world to destruction!” Dumbledore shouted as he struggled to rise from his knees, which he couldn't but the fool continued to struggle.

Marvolo laughed, “You say to the Magic Blessed Emperor. It's you who is the fool here.”

Marvolo turned to his men who had all come back from searching the property.

“Only a few others were hiding inside, your Majesty. They've all been accounted for.” Severus stated, having been in charge of the search with Lucius.

“Good.” Marvolo nodded. “Tie them all up, and take them to Palace Dungeon.”

Marvolo stayed to make sure they were all taken away before he tied Dumbledore up and apparated him to the Throne room.

His family and the Court were already gathered, and he threw Dumbledore before his throne before sitting.

Harry leaned forward in his seat, looking forward to seeing Dumbledore's head roll. The old fool had dared attacked his children and his unborn child. He wanted this man dead.

Harry rocked Polaris in his arms, Pollux dozing in the niche where his brother would soon join him.

“See this, my Court, is the traitor who dared to attack my family.” Marvolo sneered down at a glaring Dumbledore. “Bring forth a chair and a vial of Veritaserum, I want to interrogate this fool now.”

The chair and serum were brought forth quickly, and Dumbledore was dosed after being propped up on the chair.

“What is your name?” Marvolo asked he was looking forward to questioning him.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.” Dumbledore answered, monotone.

“Are you the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix?” Marvolo asked next.

“Yes.”

There was an immediate outcry amongst the Court, all of them shouting for his head. Marvolo raised his hand and was pleased when silence immediately fell.

“Did you slaughter thousands of innocents in the name of the Order of the Phoenix?” Marvolo asked.

“No.”

Marvolo raised an eyebrow at that answer before asking Dumbledore another question to clarify his answer.

“Let me rephrase the question. Did you kill people in the name of the Order of the Phoenix with the goal of overthrowing the Imperial Family?”

“Yes.”

Marvolo nodded having realized what part of the question Dumbledore objected too, “So you think that the thousands of women, men, and children that you killed weren't innocent?”

“Yes.”

“Explain.” Marvolo ordered.

“No willing follower of the Demon masquerading as the Emperor is innocent.” Dumbledore answered, some of his fervor shining through.

Marvolo shook his head disgusted. This fool was really delusional then.

“What are your goals then?” Marvolo asked next.

“The annihilation of every magic user who is ‘dark.’ The killing of all dark creatures. Freeing the Light from the shackles the Demon Emperor has placed on us. And freeing and cleansing Magic of the taint of evil that has festered amongst her people. The freeing of the Muggles from a magical tyrannical overlord who starves them and enslaves them!” Dumbledore was panting as he finished, the dosage of Veritaserum starting to wear off.

Marvolo’s forehead wrinkled slightly in confusion at the last bit.

‘I don't starve the Muggles or enslave them. What is this old fool going on about?’

Harry looked confused too as he laid Polaris down next to his brother before casting a silencing ward around them so nothing would disturb their sleep.

¥But you don't enslave the Muggles? What is this old fool smoking?¥ Harry asked Marvolo, who just shrugged.

“Where did you hear that I was enslaving the Muggles?” Marvolo asked.

“I didn't, I made that up to get more people to follow me.” Dumbledore was really struggling now.

Marvolo chuckled before flicking his hand at Dumbledore, resecuring him to the chair before he motioned for Dumbledore to be redosed with the serum.

Once Dumbledore had ceased his struggling Marvolo continued his questioning.

“Then why did you attack a village that had both magical and non magical people living in it?”

“To free them from the Demon’s tyrannical rule!” Marvolo rolled his eyes at the answer, sighing.

Marvolo glanced at his consort before asking, “Did you assist the Muggleborn Lillian Rose Evans with the murder of James Potter and the attempted murder so Sirius Black and Hadrian Slytherin?”

Harry jerked slightly before composing himself. It had only been two days ago that his Paddy showed him the memory of Lupin confessing that Lily had murdered his Dad and tried to kill him. He was still coming to terms with it, though he did feel better since talking to Marvolo and celebrating his birthday.

“Yes.” There were gasps around the room, the information hadn't yet been released yet, but this felt as good a time as any for the truth to come out.

“One last question before you face judgment for your crimes,” Marvolo said as his gaze strayed to Sirius, “Do you have any information pertaining to the disappearance of Regulus Black?”

Sirius was on the edge of his seat, wanting to know what had happened to his baby brother.

“Yes.”

“Elaborate.” Marvolo ordered.

“I kidnapped him from Diagon Alley one month after Lily’s failure. I needed information on the dark families and on the Demon Emperor. He refused to speak but a little torture loosened his tongue. He then kept my bed warm until I had no more need of him.”

Sirius cried out, falling from his chair at the knowledge that his baby brother had been raped and tortured before he was killed. Marvolo had Sirius escorted out of the room.

“Before I order the antidote to be given, list all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, including anyone who is a supporter or a sympathizer.” Everyone listened as Dumbledore gave a very long list of people, many of them well known members of the British Magical community, others not so well known and there were some Muggles names thrown into the mix as well.

Marvolo shook his head before ordering Lucius and Severus to have those they didn't have in custody to be arrested before he motioned for the antidote to be given to Dumbledore.

Marvolo stood from his throne and circled a struggling Dumbledore like a shark circling their prey.

He then turned to his Court, “I don't believe we need to hear anything more to be sure of his guilt.” There was an immediate outcry.

“Guilty! Guilty”

“Off with his head!”

Marvolo raised his hand again, not wanting them to work themselves up into a mob.

“Albus Dumbledore. You've have done grievous harm to to the people of Avalon. You have used your magic to harm Magic’s children and for those crimes you are not worthy of your magic. The Mother gives but the Mother can also take away. **So mote it be!** ”

Dumbledore collapsed to the ground is seizures as his magic was visibly torn from his body. Harry cringed slightly from the horrific screams and was thankful he had the forethought to silence the area around his babies.

Dumbledore seized and thrashed on the throne room floor for ten minutes before he finally quieted.

“Death seems almost too sweet a release for you but I can not let you live. As long as you live, there will always be a threat to my family, and I can not let that abide.”  
Marvolo gestured for the guards to pull Dumbledore up from the floor.

“You cut down innocents with no remorse, so your death shall be the same, though you won't have the luxury of bleeding out quickly.” Marvolo stuck Dumbledore in place with a lazy wave of his hand, but allowed the man to still move his head and react.

Harry quickly cast a silencing ward around the whole throne area, not wanting to listen to Dumbledore's death throws.

Marvolo smirked evilly, and threw the first cutting curse, hitting him in the thigh and severing it from his body. The Court was going wild, everyone calling out encouragements and places to cut off next.

Dumbledore didn't bleed out, thanks to a handy spell Marvolo knew from his torturing days, but felt all the pain that came with losing a limb brought.

His screams were music to Marvolo's ears.

The next limb to go was Dumbledore's left arm, then his right, before his other leg joined the one on the floor. Soon all that was left was a screaming torso, that was floating above the floor where Dumbledore had originally been standing.

Marvolo cut off one more appendage, the disgusting old fuck’s cock which Marvolo levitated into a box to give to Sirius later.

Marvolo laughed before raising a hand to silence the still cheering Court.

“Some of your victims burned to death in their own homes that you set ablaze. I think that it seems fitting you should die the same way. What do you think my Court?” The Court screamed out their favor and Marvolo laughed at their fervor before he turned to his consort.

“Do you agree, my consort?”

Harry smiled, casting his gaze around the room at the hopeful Court before looking at the former Lord, terrorists, and Order leader.

Harry gave an evil smile before giving his husband a nod. Marvolo laughed delightedly before turning back to his victim.

Marvolo hadn't had this much visceral fun since Severus created Veritaserum, negating the need for torture.

Fiendfyre left his wand in the form of a terrible green serpent, and attacked the floating form, causing even more horrific screams to emerge.

Soon there was nothing left, not even dust, and Marvolo reined the fiery serpent back, until the spell finished beneath his iron will.

“The Order of the Phoenix is no more! Rejoice, my People! You are free from these terrorists and may go home in peace knowing that you and your family's are safe!”  
Marvolo announced grandly, throwing his arms out as the Court roared their approval.

Harry just smiled at his husband and relaxed back into his throne, knowing the threat to their family was gone.

\-----

The interrogations of the other Order members were all done in the relative privacy of the dungeons, which were actually close to being full with all ninety Order members kept there and fifteen sympathizers.

Marvolo oversaw some of them no the ones he didn't were overseen by either Lucius or Severus.

Most of the public sentencing would be done before the Court, some being group sentencings, the punishment for their crime being of a similar nature. Time in Azkaban for the sympathizers and supporters for example, death for the members who took active part in the attacks and massacres.

Some families were brought in for questioning, to see if they were aware of the terrorists actions.

“No, we weren't aware of what our parents and younger siblings were up too.” William Weasley stated firmly, his brothers nodding and agreeing with him.

He and his younger brothers besides Ron, who was already in custody, had been called in to answer the question of their loyalty.

“Then you'll be more than willing to confirm that Messrs Weasley?” Marvolo drawled from his throne, his family and the Court not present for the questioning of the families.

Marvolo did want to save them some dignity, since he was sure some of the families had zero knowledge of the actions of their kin.

The men all agreed, and Marvolo waved them away into the hands of a servant where they would be taken and questioned.

Marvolo wanted these trials down and over with, he was tired and just wanted to sleep.

\-----

“We are here today to sentence the Order of the Phoenix to their punishments for their individual crimes.” Marvolo said, standing before his throne with the Court and a crowd of civilians before him.

Harry was in his seat as usual, the twins sat on either side of his baby bump.

“First shall be the fifteen sympathizers, who did not participate in the terrorists acts but still committed treason when they supported the Order of the Phoenix through various means and did not report their illegal acts to the proper authorities.”

The fifteen prisoners were brought forward, all of them bound in chains and forced to their knees and made to bow before the throne.

Lucius read out the list of names, the only notable ones being the few random Muggles.

“You all stand accused of treason. How do you plead?” Marvolo was obligated to ask, though their fates had already been decided.

“Not guilty! You have no right to judge us non magicals!” One of the Muggles called out.

The crowd stirred at that, but Marvolo calmed them with a raised hand.

“I conquered the non magical governments one thousand years ago. I have the only right.” Marvolo sneered down at the foolish man.

Marvolo waved his hand, making the pensieve float over from its resting place on a side table, and with another wave the memories inside began to play out.

It took a long time to get through the memories, since it included all fifteens confessions under Veritaserum of their crimes.

When it was done, Lucius spent the next twenty minutes presenting the other evidence they had, correspondence and such, long with Gringotts transfers made to Dumbledore and a vault simply called the Bird Fund.

The main reason all the evidence was being presented was because these trials were being broadcasted all around the world, on both the Wizarding Wireless and the muggle televisions.

Once Lucius was done, Marvolo stood again to give his verdict.

“I have reviewed all of the evidence given and I find you all guilty of the charges levied against you. I find you all guilty of treason. Your punishment is life in Azkaban with no hope of parole.”

Marvolo made a gesture with his hand to the guards and they dragged away the now screaming and thrashing prisoners.

“Bring in the rest.” Marvolo ordered.

A huge contingent of guards arrived, coming through the double doors on the right, with the ninety members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Fifteen of the members were pushed off to one side, all of the prisoners pushed to their knees and forced to bow.

“Your leader, Albus Dumbledore is dead. Many of you shall soon be joining him.”

There was a commotion at Marvolo's announcement, a few of the members trying to run even though their hands and feet were chained together.

But one of them, Alastor Moody, went closer to the throne, trying to throw himself at Harry and the twins.

Marvolo was quick, his magic lashing out and catching Moody, sending him crashing into one of the pillars near the Court, who all screamed and scrambled to get away from the falling man.

“You dare attack my family!” Marvolo screamed, his fury making his magic fill the room, all the sitting spectators going to their knees.

¥Marvolo!¥ Harry called out to his husband, clutching his crying princelings to his chest. He'd jumped when Moody had thrown himself at him, grabbing the boys up into his arms in case he'd needed to move.

Marvolo froze in his descent down the stairs to punish the fool, turning to see his sons crying and Harry looking like he was about to panic. Marvolo went to them, their comfort more important than torturing a dead man.

He enlarged his seat and picked Harry and the twins up and set them in his lap, clutching his family close.

While he soothed his family the guards had sorted things out, the Court having grabbed Moody from their midst and thrown him back into the open area where the prisoners were, giving him over to the guards. The prisoners who had tried to flee hadn't gotten anywhere when the crowd had closed, forming a barrier around them.

When Marvolo had Harry situated next to him and the boys calm again did he continue with the trial.

“Let's continue. The fifteen prisoners set aside from the main group are the younger members of the group who didn't commit any murders, knowingly. There still could be some deaths that fall on their shoulders but that remains inconclusive.” Marvolo said tightly, he now wanted to get this over with so he could retire with his family.

“Hnn, daddy.” Pollux whined quietly from Marvolo's arms, tugging at his Daddy’s robe, while rubbing his eyes.

“Go to sleep if you're tired, darling.” Harry whispered, petting Pollux’s back, Polaris already nodding off on his shoulder.

Pollux whined again as Marvolo maneuvered him until he was lying across Marvolo's lap with his head resting against one muscular thigh.

“Go to sleep, my princeling.” Marvolo said softly while rubbing Pollux’s stomach.

Marvolo focused back onto the trial, not caring that he was making them wait, his family came first in all things.

“The remaining seventy five members have all knowingly murdered and participated in the terrorists attacks, and helped with their plans for treason. Their collective memories to view would take too long, so Lord Malfoy will submit all of the hard evidence we have against them. The memory of Albus Dumbledore listing them as members shall be replayed to confirm their guilt.” Marvolo waved a hand, the pensieve floating back over to its table where it would sit until Lucius’ was done presenting all the evidence they had.

It took 30 minutes to present everything, all the paperwork; letters, contracts, written agreements, notes, Gringotts transactions between Dumbledore and his members. Other evidence included their galleons that alerted their members to meetings along with pins each member had, in the shape of a phoenix, that identified them to each other.

Each pin also had tracking charms on them, along with protection spells.

When Lucius was done, the memory of Dumbledore listing the members was played again, along with a few of the more noteworthy confessions.

“You are all standing accused of treason, and multiple accounts of first degree murder. How do you plead?” Marvolo asked, distractedly, he'd much rather be watching his consort or his son's sleep than pay attention to Lucius reiterate everything Marvolo already knew.

There was an immediate outcry of ‘not guilty’s’ and ‘you can't do this’ which Marvolo ignored.

“I have seen all the evidence and I declare you all guilty. The punishment is death by Dementor’s Kiss.” The prisoners were all held still as a large group of Dementors made their way in, giving the Imperial family a bow, before going to work sucking all the prisoner’s souls.

Once there was just their bodies left, Marvolo gave the order for the bodies to be put out of their misery. If he hadn't they would have stayed ‘alive’ as vegetables until they faded.

The guards all drew the swords at their sides and removed their heads from their shoulders, Marvolo didn't trust any of them throwing killing curses around, it wouldn't kill him or his family but the curse could still hurt them, the boys in particular since they were still so young.

Once that was done the bodies were removed and the last fifteen were brought forward.

“Marvolo, can you hurry this one up? It's almost lunch time and none of us can miss a meal.” Harry asked quietly while eyeing this new group, he recognized some of the members.

“Of course, my love.” Marvolo agreed readily, Harry was probably already hungry, eating for two, and the boys were always hungry.

“You fifteen stand accused of treason. Your confessions shall be played out and I will announce your sentencing.” Marvolo said, hoping to hurry this along.

“You have no right to judge us! You are the Demon who shall lead us all astray! You and your whore don't have the right to live!” Ronald Weasley screamed out, the others nodding along.

“Were you not vying for my hand over a year ago? You and Miss Granger.” Marvolo drawled, itching to torture this rat for calling Harry a whore.

“That was just a ploy to get close to you to kill you!” Weasley screeched, disturbing the princelings.

“Be silent.” Harry ordered, as he bounced a whining Polaris in his arms. Pollux settled when Marvolo returned his hand to his stomach, rubbing it soothingly.

“You will find that your ploys would have failed, Mister Weasley.” Marvolo said as he summoned the pensieve from its table.

“So you are admitting to making a deal with the Devil for immortality? And that your whore made the same deal!” Granger yelled, her face sporting a superior smile, as if she was right.

Marvolo just lifted an incredulous eyebrow before he started laughing.

Deep belly laughs that startled Pollux awake, making him cry.

Marvolo stopped immediately, taking Pollux up into his arms to comfort him.

“I'm sorry, little prince, Daddy didn't mean to wake you.” He whispered contritely as he rubbed Pollux’s back.

Harry just shook his head at his antics before answering for Marvolo, “No Miss Granger. You will find that mine and my husbands immortality stems from him being declared the Lord of Magic. It is recorded that Merlin, the only other known Lord of Magic, turned down the offer of immortality because his husband, King Arthur wouldn't be able to share in it because he was non magical. So your assumption that immortality can be achieved through evil magic is false, Miss Granger.”

Harry ignored the whispering a his announcement had started, it was already well known Marvolo was immortal.

Marvolo waved his hand starting a new loop of memories, wanting this farce to be over with.

Their confessions under Veritaserum played for everyone to hear, confirming their guilt.

“I have heard your confession and I pronounce you guilty. Because of your younger ages, I will be more lenient with you all. Forty years in Azkaban with another twenty on parole while regularly being visited by a mind healer after you get out.” Marvolo declared, watching the guards take them away.

Marvolo stood from his throne, helping Harry to his feet before he addressed the crowd, “The Order of Phoenix is no more, my people. Go home and rejoice. Dismissed.”

Marvolo escorted his family out of the room, ignoring the bowing crowd and the explosion of noise that sounded as the doors closed behind them.

Harry sighed, relieved it was over with.

“I feel the same way, my love. Now let's get you three fed and watered.” Marvolo said before drawing his family on.

\-----

The Imperial Suite was filled with the sounds of giggling and laughing babies, as the twins cruised around the sitting room.

Harry was sprawled out on one of the big pillow chairs in their rooms, complaining about his aching feet. He'd been chasing the twins around all day, holding their hands when they tried to walk, and following them to make sure they don't touch anything they shouldn't.

He'd given up that afternoon when his back and feet started to seriously complain, closing all the doors and enclosing the twins in the sitting room and warding the room for their protection.

The big double doors to their suite suddenly opened, both twins bolting as fast as their hands and knees could take them to escape out the door.

“What are you doing, my princelings?” Marvolo asked as he scooped both boys up, foiling their mad escape, and closing the door behind him.

The boys answer was happy squeals of ‘Dadda’ and ‘Momma,’ as they squirmed in Marvolo's grip.

“It's time for dinner, my love? Do you feel like going?” Marvolo asked Harry in concern, plopping the twins onto one of the pillow chairs where they immediately started rolling around on before Pollux pushed himself off to start exploring the room again.

Harry groaned and glared at Marvolo through slitted eyes, “No I don't feel like bloody going. I have been chasing your sons around all day and my back and feet are killing me!”

Marvolo look rather taken aback at Harry's vehemence, and he just nodded before calling for their dinner to be served in their suite.

“If you needed help, my love, you should have asked.” Marvolo cringed slightly at the look Harry gave him.

Harry huffed before relaxing again, “You're busy making sure that the backlash for the death of the Order is all positive for us. Not to mention your other work for running the world. Luna has the day off visiting her father and Bellatrix and Rodolphus were off celebrating Bellatrix’s new pregnancy.”

They had just announced it today, and Harry had sent them off knowing how much they wanted to ‘celebrate.’

“And you would have passed Rabastan outside, and he would have just assisted the twins in their mischief.” Harry finished.

“I still would have at least moved my work here to give you a break.” Marvolo said, lying down next to Harry on the pillow chair.

Harry just huffed at the obvious brown nosing before he snuggled into Marvolo's side.

“Give me a foot rub then.” Harry ordered as he stuck his feet into Marvolo's lap.

Marvolo sighed before compiling, knowing it was better to just give in then suffer his husband's wrath.

\-----

“Oooohhhh Marvooolllllooooooo!” Harry sang softly, as he lounged back on their bed.

It was evening and the boys were both asleep with a silencing ward around them, and Harry wanted his husband's attention.

He had dressed the part, or well undressed for the part.

He was lounging back on their bed wearing nothing but his silk changing robe, which was open over his eight months big baby belly, and with his legs spread wantonly the robe covering nothing.

Marvolo hummed at his Consort's words, as he slowly undressed, tired from the long day. He tossed his soiled clothes into the hamper near the door, not bothering to put any sleep clothes on, before he turned to his consort.

Marvolo froze at the delectable sight his consort made, his eyes widening.

Harry giggled softly at his reaction, before he got up on all fours and crawled slowly closer until he could reach Marvolo standing near the end of the bed. He grabbed Marvolo's hip, and tugged him closer.

“Come to bed, Marvolo.” He whispered as he pushed himself back up the bed with Marvolo following him.

“You look delectable, my love. So ripe and sweet with my son rounding your body.” Marvolo said huskily, his eyes hooded as he stalked closer to Harry on all fours.

Harry hummed, his own eyes closing as his arousal skyrocketed at Marvolo's words.

“I need you inside of me!” Harry begged, his hands coming up to tug at Marvolo's hair.

Marvolo growled before surging forward to capture Harry lips in a deep kiss. He settled himself over Harry, making sure not to squish his stomach.

Harry moaned into the kiss, arching his back as much as he could to get more contact. Marvolo's hands weren't idle, with one arm keeping his body up, the other sliding down Harry's body until it reached his cock, giving it a few pumps.

“Oh! Marvolo! Please…” Harry gasped as Marvolo's hand played with him before moving down to tease his pucker.

Marvolo mouthed at Harry neck and chest, sucking at his nipples, while he summoned some lube onto his hand no slowly pressed one finger into Harry's pucker. Harry giggled when Marvolo's paused and gave him a look.

“How wanton of you, my love. To stretch yourself just for me.” Marvolo smiled lecherously before bending down and giving Harry's cock a hard suck.

Harry screeched and arched off the bed, before giving a pained moan when his back twinged.

“What's wrong, my love?” Marvolo asked concerned, pushing off of Harry's lap.

“Back twinged, I can't stay laying like this.” Harry panted as he pushed himself up to sitting, his back pain fading immediately.

“Do you want to continue?” Marvolo asked.

Harry gave his husband a ‘duh’ look before his expression turned lecherous.

“Looks like I'll have to ride you.” Harry pushed a stunned Marvolo back onto the bed, before straddling his lap.

“I remember how much you liked it when I was pregnant with twins.” Harry smiled as he grabbed Marvolo's lubed up hand and made Marvolo lube his own cock.

Marvolo hissed at the stimulation before his hands flew to Harry's hips when Harry grabbed his cock and positioned it at his entrance.

Harry slowly lowered down onto Marvolo's cock, gasping softly as he was slowly breached. He rocked his hips slightly back and forth, until his hips met Marvolo's.

Harry threw his head back and tried to catch his breath while Marvolo panted beneath him.

“Yeah, I did like watching you bounce on my cock.” Marvolo gasped as Harry rolled his hips once, before Harry found a rhythm he liked.

Harry was soon bouncing on Marvolo's cock, the slap of skin and their panting and moaning filling the room.

Marvolo sat up as Harry's rhythm started to falter, his thighs getting tired.

“Don't tire yourself out, love.” Marvolo whispered into Harry's ear before licking a stripe up his neck, moaning at the taste of Harry's skin.

Harry moaned but complied, wrapping his arms around Marvolo's shoulders and letting him set the rhythm with his hands on Harry's hips.

Harry cried out when his leaning back caused Marvolo to hit his sweet spot.

“Right there?” Marvolo panted, as he canted his hips, trying to keep that angle.

“YES!” Harry screamed, sweat running down his body

Harry soon dissolved into panting and mumbling jibberish a he got closer and closer to his peak.

“Marvolo!” Harry cried out his name as his climax hit him hard, his whole body tensing as his muscles tried to milk Marvolo cock.

Marvolo grunted when Harry orgasmed before succumbing himself, the pulsing of Harry's arse too much for him.

Harry collapsed back, his arms giving out, and he panted, trying to get his breath back.

Marvolo slowly pulled out, causing them both to give tired moans, before helping Harry to turn into his side.

Harry gave a moan then a tired chuckle as his baby suddenly made his displeasure known.

“Baby boy isn't happy with all that movement. Help me to the bathroom, love, as he's doing a jig on my bladder.” Harry gave a tired eep when Marvolo picked him up in a bridal carry, and then carried him into the bathroom.

Harry did his business, his eyes drooping closed while Marvolo carried him back to bed.

“Love you, Marvolo.” Harry whispered softly into Marvolo's shoulder once they were both under the bedsheets.

“I love you too, my consort.” Marvolo replied giving Harry a soft chaste kiss before they both drifted off to sleep.

\-----

Harry gasped when a sharp pain suddenly radiated up his spine.

They had been on their way to the throne room to open the Samhain Festival they were hosting, but now Harry wasn't so sure he'd be attending.

“Marvolo. I-I think baby boy is coming.” Harry clutched his husband's arm as another contraction hit him.

“Now, my love?” Marvolo looked mildly panicked, as their guards and entourage lingered around and behind them.

“YES! Now!” Harry trailed off on a moan, his legs slowly collapsing under him from the pain.

“Right, right. Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus take the boys into our suite and keep them entertained. Luna go contact Healer Diggory and Harry's father. Lucius go tenor my apologies to our guests but we won't be able to host the festival.” Marvolo's orders came rapid fire, the others rushing off.

“So you want to cancel the festival completely your Majesty?” Lucius asked as Marvolo scooped Harry up into his arms.

“No, the Inner Circle shall play hosts, keep the guests happy.” Marvolo ordered as he turned and walked back down the hallway to their suite, with the LeStranges following carrying the twins.

Marvolo opened the door with his magic and kept moving until he arrived at their bedroom and set Harry down gently on the bed.

With just the two of them in their bedroom, the Lestranges staying out in the sitting room with the twins, Marvolo quickly stripped Harry of his heavy festival robes and spelled a light weight chemise onto him.

“Mar-Marvolo, help me lean against the headboard.” Harry panted out.

Marvolo quickly shed his own robes before helping Harry up onto his knees and lean his arms against the headboard.

Harry stayed like that, trying to control his breathing, and rocking his hips to try and relieve some of the pressure in his back.

“Press on my back and hips, Marvolo.” Harry demanded.

Marvolo smiled slightly at the ordering tone before he massaged Harry's lower back and pressed down on his hips, which Marvolo had been told helped somehow.

“How are we?” Emelia asked as her and Luna arrived, both of them quickly getting to work preparing for the coming baby.

“My water hasn't broken yet but the contractions are really close and feel,” Harry paused to pant as another contraction washed over him.

“They feel like when Pollux was just about to come out.” Harry finished his voice going high pitched at the end when a popped sounded and his water broke.

“Well that's good. Means I won't have to pop it myself. Your contractions are very close so let me check how dilated you are so I can tell you when to start pushing.” Emelia said cheerfully as she spelled the bed linens dry, they'd replace them later they were just going to get more dirty anyway.

“You're doing so well, my love!” Marvolo whispered into Harry's ear fiercely, wanting his husband to know how proud he was of Harry.

Harry gave a wet chuckle before he moaned when another contraction started.

When it finished Emelia check his progress.

“Alright your Majesty. You can start pushing on the next contraction. Do you want to stay in that position? If you do I recommend widening your stance, you need to make more room for the baby.”

Harry did just that, his thighs twitching from the strain. Marvolo moved until he was in front of Harry and between him and the head board, taking most of Harry's weight so his legs didn't collapse from the strain.

When the next contraction hit Harry started pushing with all his might, while trying to keep his breathing even.

“Hm. Any later and I would have missed everything. I can already see the head, a few more pushes and the little prince will be crowning.” Emelia said signaling to Luna to be ready.

Harry tried to breath deeply when the contraction stopped, but he knew the next one would hit in no time at all.

“You are doing fantastic, my love. You are so strong, bring our children into the world. I love you so much…” Marvolo kept whispering endearments and encouragements into Harry's ear, trying to help him in the only way he knew how.

The next contraction started and Harry pushed with all his might, his teeth clenched so hard he was distantly afraid he'd break a tooth.

Harry screamed as the baby crowned, the burning sensation escalating until Harry was sure he'd break in two, then the feeling stopped abruptly.

“The baby’s head is free, on your next contraction push hard and he'll be here to greet the world.” Emelia said.

Harry pushed on the next contraction, silent this time, as first one shoulder then the next came and then Harry collapsed forward as his baby was born.

The shrill cries of newborn filled the room, as Luna took him over to the changing table to clean him up after Emelia cut the cord.

“You did so well.” Marvolo whispered into Harry's ear as Emelia talked him through passing the afterbirth.

Harry laughed wetly, his head resting on Marvolo's shoulder. When the afterbirth was taken care of, Marvolo helped him turn over until he was sitting in Marvolo's lap.

“We are definitely waiting at least three years for another! Three babies in less than two years is too much!” Harry said tiredly as he watched Luna walk back across the room with his now clean and bundled up baby.

“You said two years last time.” Marvolo said dryly as he nuzzled Harry's neck as their youngest son was placed into Harry's arms.

“That was before this one was born. It might have been quicker but it hurt more than I remember.” Harry whispered as he stared down at the mewling little red faced bundle in his arms. Marvolo's arms came up under his own to support his tired arms.

“That's because the twins were smaller, your Majesty. This is your first single and I'll warn you now they'll most likely all be like that. Little Prince here is 7 pounds even, which is about average.” Emelia said as she was cleaning up, her wand moving in a blur to sanitize the room again. The bed sheets were switched out for clean ones, and the other ones were banished.

Harry groaned before looking back down at the now whining baby who was nuzzling his chest.

“I know, you're hungry. Marvolo will you help me get my shirt off?” Harry asked as he leaned forward slightly to give Marvolo more room to move. It was awkward but eventually his shirt was off and baby boy was latched on. Harry ignored the fact that he was now completely naked, at this point he really didn't care. He was too tired and it really didn't matter seeing as the people in the room had just seen him give birth.

“Now I'm going to be breastfeeding three babies, and how do you expect me to explain to your boys that I have to wean them?” Harry turned his head to ask Marvolo, who was watching his youngest son feed.

“My sons? How are they just my sons?” Marvolo asked, “And why must you wean them?”

“Because they are almost a year old now. And it'll be tough telling them because they are already Prince's who think everything should go their way.” Harry shook his head at his husband's obtuseness.

Marvolo just hummed, not going to deny that his sons were already entitled little shits who had the whole Palace wrapped around their little fingers.

Including the Emperor himself.

Harry just shook his head before saying to the women, “Could you spell a blanket over me and then go get the family? I'm sure they want to meet the newest Prince.”  
They nodded and Emelia said her goodbyes before leaving, Luna coming back in with Sirius, and the LeStranges with the twins in tow.

Sirius was already crying, and the twins just looked confused.

“Come over here and meet your brother, boys.” Harry encouraged with a smile as the boys linger at the foot of the bed where they'd been set down.

Pollux and Polaris both started crawling as fast as they could over to Harry, getting on either side of him and peering at what their Mommy was holding.

“Baby?” Polaris asked as he gently patted the hat covered head.

“Mommy?” Pollux asked, his little face scrunched up in confusion.

“This is your little brother boys. His name is Callisto Nova Slytherin and he is very much loved and welcome.”

The End

 


End file.
